Start of Something
by Fallensin
Summary: This is my first Victorious story the pairing is jade/tori or Jori its rated M for all the reasons anything is rated M. I hope you guys like and enjoy but it does get humorous, dramatic, but its also very supernatural but full of romance and tons of sex
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The start of it all**

**Tori Pov:**

I had just arrived home from my normal school ready to finish up some homework when I opened the door and….WHAM a pillow cushion to the face. Angrily I picked up the cushion glaring at my sister who was trying to find some object; waiting patiently for her to find whatever she was looking for. Once she found it I chucked the pillow in my hand right at her big head which successfully hit her square din the face. I smirked triumphantly as she had dropped her phone when the cushion hit her having her turn to me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Tori!" Trina exclaimed as she picked up her phone again.

"Trinnnaaaa" I spoke in an exaggerated tone my arms crossing under my chest.

"What the hell was that for?" Is all Trina could say before she walked away to go up the flight of stairs to go to her room.

"Well if you paid attention to where you were flinging the couch cushion you would have noticed you tossed one and it hit me scare in the fucking face." I was annoyed by my sister but quickly let it go as I picked my backpack up and went over to the kitchen for a drink after I watched my sister disappear up the stairs.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge I took a long sip thinking how my sister annoyance only got worse when I only came out of the closet to my family. Since my mother wouldn't stop pushing boys onto me and let's face it my mother choice in boys was horrid; so to save myself from another horrid date and acting like I cared I came out to them which didn't appease my sister one bit. Trina was so self-involved me coming out made her say things like "My sister gay! How do you think this will affect me tori and my reputation" that night I swear I wanted to fucking punch her straight in the face. Shaking myself from that horrid memory I took my drink and backpack upstairs to do work.

**Later that Day:**

**No one's POV:**

The doorbell was ringing but both girls were too busy to get it until….

"TORI! Could you get the door I am kind of busy!" Trina screamed loud enough it could have broken glass and pops someone's ear drums.

**Tori POV:**

I was working on history homework when I heard my sister yelling and the door being knocked on along with the doorbell being hit over and over again. Grumbling I get off my ass and go down the stairs to catch my sister putting some weird shit on her face and taking some weird…let's just say it's just really fucking gross and nasty but then again that's Trina for you. I let out a long sigh heading to the door I give my sister one last glare before opening the door to see a tall black teen male standing there with a smile on his face.

"um….hi?" Is all I could muster he was attractive young male which was why it struck me odd he would be here since I had no idea who he was.

"Hi my names Andre I'm here to work with Trina for the song for the opening show case" Andre spoke as I moved aside letting him come in only to remember my sister was putting weird stuff on. I closed the door and looked at the male who was now just looking at Trina with a questionable stare on his face.

"Uh…yeah Trina is….I actual don't know Trina what the fuck are you doing?" I yelled as I moved over to turn on the TV so Andre could watch something while my sister was…putting glops of some shit on her face.

"Well if you must know darling sister…..this will help me look better but also sing so much better!" Trina exclaimed before moving her ass upstairs but not before shouting "oh yeah tori keep Andre entertained IM WORKING ON BECOMING MORE FABULOUS THEN I ALREADY AM" and with that she was gone.

Turning to Andre I see him chilling on the couch smiling softly I take out my phone before dialing a number while sitting myself on the couch.

"Who are you calling?" Andre asks when he sees me on the phone.

I put my hand over the phone "I'm calling for pizza since she won't be down anytime soon so let's enjoy the time then and get to know each other. What would you like?" I asked still my hand over the phone.

"Ah wings and a Pepsi with it if you don't have a problem." Andre spoke smiling as he went to look through the movie collection.

Finishing the order I put my cellphone away as Andre picked out a movie from the collection. He had a grin on his face when he picked up the movie "White Chicks" it was a classic comedy that no one could ever forget. I sat down on the couch as he put the DVD in and took a seat near me.

I smiled when the movie started playing Andre and I were making small chat apparently his more of a musician/ song writer and singer then an actor. I told her after the movie he should show me what he was going have Trina to sing at the showcase…although I still wonder how my sister got in that school when she can't sing for shit. An hour has passed and me and Andre have become somewhat friends but I left him to get the food Andre appearing behind me to help me out carrying the food inside so, I could pay the pizza guy. Once the door was closed I smiled going over to Andre grabbing a slice of pizza smirking taking a big bite.

"Damn girl you tore through that pizza" I heard Andre said as I finished my slice of pizza in a couple of bites now sipping at my glass of Pepsi.

"Yeah I guess I was just hungry" I gave him a sheepish smile before plopping myself in a chair.

"So….you going show me the song you and Trina were supposed to rehearse here but those plans got canceled by my lovely sister. Andre nodded before he got up and went to the piano and began playing the song which was really good he defiantly was very talented. After a while of chit chatting, eating food and watching movies it was late and time for Andre to go home. I bid him a goodnight and that I will be seeing him at the showcasing tomorrow night before closing the door. Today defiantly was fun at least I made a new friend; I headed up the stairs to my room for a nights rest.

**Night of the showcase:**

**Tori's POV**

It was the night of the showcase and so far everyone has gone except Trina and Andre. I sighed everyone was good and all but it was getting dark soon and I needed to leave. I checked my phone playing a random game of Tetris until Andre's name popped up with the small text symbol on it. I opened it blinking Andre wanted me backstage ASAP saying there was something wrong with Trina. Groaning I got up and told my parents to follow me; once backstage I found Andre he had an uneasy look on his face as I drew closer about to ask what is wrong I see my sister and holy god was it a nasty sight to be seen.

"Dear god what happened to you Trina?" I exclaimed in disgust my sister's face was puffy and swollen and her tongue was so enlarged it was sticking out of her mouth. There was no way Trina could perform with…her situation at the moment as, if reading my thoughts I heard Andre groan.

"I can't perform without Trina…..the song requires a female singer!" Poor Andre was so bent out of shape with this dilemma I felt bad. It was only a few minutes before Andre was up and in those few minutes a doctor came to help Trina. That's when I heard Andre's suggestion which made me gape at him.

"Tori….Tori can replace Trina….She knows the song and has heard the music…" Andre was looking at me with pleading eyes begging me to do this for him. I really couldn't say no but I was not in any condition and especially not in the right cloths. I was wearing a black male button up and ripped black jeans along with sneakers I did not look like someone ready to perform in front of a crowd. Thus I voiced my stress over not having anything to wear:

"I am not in the right cloths to go out in front of the crowd and perform!" I exclaimed looking at everyone then at Andre who had a smug smile on his face.

"We can fix that up real quick" he said as he disappeared deeper onto the backstage to arrive couple of seconds later with a very short black mini skirt and very low v cut white shirt along with a pair of black stiletto heels.

"This will do you just fine" he said pushing me into the dressing room to change into the outfit. I let out a groan as the door closed behind me…knowing that I had no choice in the matter and began to quickly change into the cloths I was given. Moments later I come out of the dressing room flipping my hair over my shoulder smiling at everyone as I walk out in the outfit I was given.

"Perfect…thanks tori you're the best" he said as it was our time to put on a show I see Andre go set up to play as he motions me to be on center stage. The curtains up and the music begins and the room starts to fill with the beat of _Make it shine _as I begin to sing and move to the choreograph.

**Jade's POV**

So I was dragged to see the showcase by my "boyfriend" Beck….little does he know though that I haven't been into him at all and we been together for two years. I just haven't found the right _girl_ to come out of the closet with. Sighing I'm sitting in the back trying not to fall asleep at this stupid event. Grumbling I shift in my seat tapping my fingers on my forearm trying to pay attention to the showcase. I was about to leave as I knew who the last act was Andre and Trina Vega…snotty bitch hated her guts she has zero talent and is such a stuck up cunt I'd rather run her over with my car. I was pulled from my thoughts of running over Trina when Beck's voice pulled me from them causing me to look towards the stage.

"That's SO not Trina…not one bit…." Beck said as I saw him sitting up more in his seat his eyes glued to the stage. He was right that was so not Trina…the tanned sexy as hell all woman who was singing defiantly was no Trina. I ended up sitting back down my mouth a gaped as I watched her move gracefully across the stage…she was defiantly had some Latina in her with the way she moved to the music. She was in a very short black mini skirt that revealed her…oh so sexy long smooth legs….the heels defiantly made her look like moving breathing sex. The way the cloths were tight against her body in all the right ways defiantly amplifying her luscious curves and that hot piece of ass of hers. Her voice was liquid sex…her singing defiantly could have many guys here leaving with tents in their pants…her voice was alluring I could feel my underwear getting soaked. I was having trouble focusing on the song because god I was thinking about how she would sound moaning my name. I was biting my lip in trance by the way she moved she defiantly had a nice rack on her thank god for that low v cut shirt that really showed off her rack nicely. Mmm her cleavage was hard to take my eyes of I didn't even notice as the song ended and the curtains closed I was snapped out of my little trance by Beck's voice again.

"Damn…She has one hell of a voice and body… makes me wonder if she Trina's sister…" Beck said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Beck had a point but I wasn't really listening to him I was in my own deep thoughts again. Until I saw the curtains open again with Andre asking the whole crowd something.

**Tori's POV**

Once the curtains closed I was breathing heavy I was running out of time I needed to get out of here soon. Sweat was running off me as I put on my best smile as I was hugged and crowded behind stage. Then a male apparently the principal of the school my sister goes to Hollywood arts was asking me if I wanted to go to their school. That kind of shocked me a bit I didn't think I was that good but apparently he and everyone back staged thought so.

"I really don't know…." I said looking at the time biting my lip. This wasn't the greatest time to make such a decision when I was running out of time. That's when I saw the curtains open and Andre shout.

"This girl right here doesn't know if she should attend Hollywood arts! Clap and shout if you think this beautiful young girl should attend Hollywood Arts!" Andre yelled to the crowd that started to clap and holler in response…..guess I have no other choice now do I.

"Alright! Alright! I guess I am going to Hollywood arts!" I yelled.

**Jade POV**

Guess luck played in my favor as I heard the vixen that has got me addicted say she going to my school now. Only thing left is to make her mine….all mine and mine alone. I smirk sitting back my arms crossed as Beck goes rambling that we should head out so I followed him to our separate cars. He kissed me and I kissed back but the only thing on my mind was her….and how I wanted it to be her lips on me. I got in my car and drove off thinking about how interesting tomorrow shall be.

**Tori's POV**

Thank god that was over my parents said they were taking Trina to the hospital and probably would be there all night saying they will see me ether that morning or later that afternoon. Luckily I had gotten my license and an all-black Audi Ryder 8 with all black leather interior smirking to myself I drove home knowing tomorrow will defiantly be interesting. I let out a sigh of relief as I parked my car getting out I was in my regular cloths that I showed up to the showcase in the first place turning my gaze up to the sky I knew I didn't have much time maybe a few more minutes thank god I was able to get out of there in time.

*****Well this is my first chapter to my first victorious fan fiction and of course tori and jade all the way hope you guys like and enjoy this fan fiction is rated M through and through for sex, violence, cursing the basics. If anyone wants to pm for ideas for other fan fictions or ideas for how they want this to go I'm open for ears but I'm leaving you all with a cliff hanger hehe*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

**Next Morning**

**Tori POV**

I awoke in my bed stretching I groaned as I felt the bruising and cuts on my body. Sitting up I walked over to the body mirror and observed the damage…shirt ripped to pieces and my jeans are all messed up. Sighing note to self-buy new cloths and sneakers…I look down to my shredded sneakers grumbling I strip down naked throwing the shredded cloths and sneakers into the garbage. I needed a shower to get the dirt and dried blood off me grabbing a towel I left my room and headed into the bathroom for a long needed shower. Last night was intense….I almost didn't make it in time no one can learn of my secret unless….im ready to reveal it to them or they are my mate. The warm water felt good on my skin…I washed myself slowly enjoying my shower…I really needed a mate or meet my shining prince who was well a girl. I must be weird because my type of girl is so far from the basic girly girl…that it surprises myself sometimes. I'm into girls who have piercings aren't afraid to wear guy cloths…but aint ashamed to wear girl cloths if they want. I want a girl who will be rough and aggressive claim me hers in front of everyone instead of hold in her jealousy will release it by grabbing me and kissing me in front of everyone. I want someone who can keep up with me someone who will catch me and I'll do the same someone who's rough and ready who's tough as nails but sensitive and kind and caring down on the inside. My type of girl would be an alpha male or a tomboy but still all woman guess I'm just weird like that. Sighing I bit down on my lip hard as I pressed my back to the cold tile thinking about my mate has caused me to become hot and bothered. I don't even know what my mate looks like or anything I just know only my type of girl growling softly I took a deep breath letting the water hit the front of me. I didn't waste time I slid my hand down my body and between my legs. Parting my pussy lips I ran my finger up and down my slit as I circled my clit with my thumb moaning out softly. Slipping one finger inside me I pressed down on my clit as I moved my finger in and out of me pressing my back more against the tiled wall. I ran my thumb back and forth on my clit sending shivers down my spine as I added a second finger moving my fingers at a faster pace. I bit down on my lip harder to keep from making too much noise my breathing becoming heavy and erratic as the wetness grew between my legs. I added a third finger I was drawing close to my climax releasing my lip I couldn't contain my moans anymore as I was moving my fingers faster and rougher my thumb pressing and rubbing on my clit hard I was about to reach my climax when I heard my mother's voice.

"Tori!We're home we brought you breakfast!" My mother called up the stairs causing me to let out a groan. I quickly got out of the shower the wetness between my legs still evident I removed the steam from the bathroom mirror to take a good look at myself. I still had evident small cuts on my body that were slowly healing along with bruising on my body. Sighing I noticed my eyes were still slowly shifting from the bright moonlight blue with slits as pupils to my non-natural dark blue eyes. That's right I Tori Vega was the only one in my family with dark blue eyes while my family had dark brown or hazel eyes. I'm half Latina which only makes me stand out more what Latina has tan skin very dark luscious brown hair but natural dark blue eyes. I'm the odd man out all because of my damned secret growling to myself I wrapped myself in a towel leaving the bathroom. I disappeared into my room looking at the clock it was only 7:00 am which means I still had an hour left before going to school dropping the towel I moved into my closet to find something to wear. It only took me about 15 minutes to find what to wear and put it on going over to the mirror I did an overtake I was in black tight jeans this time and low white V cut shirt putting on my black jean jacket on to complete the outfit along with my black and white sneakers. Pleased with my outfit I put little make up on and shook out my hair making sure it looked alright before grabbing my bag, wallet, keys, cell before heading out my room down the stairs greeting my family.

"Morning guys" I said a small smile on my face since my mother had such bad timing now I'll be going to school sexually frustrated just a great way to start off a first day. I noticed Trina wasn't with them which made me to look at them questionably.

"Where's Trina?" I ask as moved my way to the kitchen where my mom was taking out the breakfast she bought.

"Trina has to stay for a little longer so they can make sure there isn't any permanent damage from the allergic reaction." My mother said as she handed me my coffee and little brown bag with my sandwich in it.

I looked in the bag to see it was my favorite a sandwich loaded with bacon and ham with cheese and egg. Every morning because of my secret I crave loads of meat in the morning so, I informed my mother about it because she usually made me something with no meat at all because I was on a no meat kick not anymore. Smiling I kissed my mother's cheek before bounding for the door

"Well I'm off to school see you guy's later!" I yelled as I was out the door and out to my car. I put my coffee down in my cup holder and took a huge bite out of my sandwich as I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. I had finished my sandwich before I got to school looking in my mirror to see if I had any food in my teeth but that's when I noticed it my teeth still had that sharpness and fang like shaped. Closing my mouth I parked into a spot in the schools parking lot grabbing my bag and coffee I headed into my first day at Hollywood arts.

**Jade's POV**

Crap I woke up late for school and on the first day of the new girl at school. Dammit I curse myself over and over again what a bad way to start off a day. Getting out of my bed I stripped myself quickly ignoring my phone knowing it was probably Beck asking where I am. I jumped into the shower wasting no time I had just had to break my alarm clock what bad timing. I finished my shower very quickly before jumping out I almost tripped and fell but luckily I just loss my balance on my way to my closet. Dressing like a mad man I put on black tight leather pants, black muscle T shirt, and my signature black leather jacket that had a wolf with black fur and bright blue eyes. Jumping into my boots I bounded out of my house with bag, keys, wallet, and phone. I literally ran but instead of taking my car keys I hand grabbed my motorcycle keys hopping on my black bike with a blood splatter design I sped off to school. I stopped once to get coffee and an egg and bacon sandwich on my way to school almost breaking every traffic law in the process.

**Tori POV**

I headed into the school only to be greeted by bustling of students it seems the first period hasn't started at. Humming I moved more sipping my coffee as I did it was defiantly a colorful and active school that's for sure. I tossed my finished coffee into the trash as I heard a familiar voice call my name I turned to see Andre with a smile on his face.

"Well there's the girl who blew away the audience in the showcase how you doing this morning girl?" he asked playing punching my shoulder.

"Mine has been ok" I said with a smile on my face my morning has been ok except I have to keep shifting because of the uncomfortable sensation between my legs.

"That's good…I know we haven't been friends for long and I didn't want to ask on our first meeting but about your eye color….are your eyes naturally that color or are they contacts?" He asked sheepishly and I couldn't help but laugh a little I should have known someone would have asked that question.

"Yes they are naturally this color no contacts or anything my eye color is actually this…" I said it was true but it's also true I don't need glasses or contacts my eye sight is more than perfect that I can see in the dark. I stared at Andre he looked like he was about to say something until a very very red head came bouncing over to us.

"Hey Andre" She spoke to Andre as I evaluated her staying silent.

"hey cat this is Tori Vega she our new student here who blew away the audience last night" Andre said smirking gesturing to me.

"HI HI my name's Cat…..oh….that's the bell we have to go to class maybe we can meet up at lunch!" Cat said before running off leaving me bewildered.

"Yeah…that's Cat she always like that…speaking of which what class do you have?" Andre asked me I showed him my schedule which only made him smile.

"Sweet we have first period together come on follow me." Andre said and I obeyed following him into class but once I got in there I furrowed my brows in questioning. I didn't see the teacher anywhere I pondered for a moment before turning around but I really shouldn't have because I just knocked right into someone and I could tell they had hot coffee as it spilled onto both of us.

"Oh crap…I'm so sorry I wasn't looking…" I rambled before seeing who I bumped into she…was hot as hell she had a scowl on her face which made me want to kiss her. I started to rub and try to clean her off because I did feel bad for spilling the coffee on her.

**Jade POV**

Oh shit I just knocked into the girl of my wet dreams last night and she touching me! Granted my coffee was spilled on me which stings a bit but she rubbing me! Oh shit Oh shit ok got to remain calm and not let anyone notice the difference in yourself your tough as nails Jade West. Alright but what do I do….she rubbing me and shit and its totally turning me on I better say something….

"It's alright really…" she looking at me as she still rubbing at my shirt damn her eyes are dark blue….is that even natural…god she has such a pretty face shit…am I getting lost in her eyes? Before I could open my mouth and say something the obnoxious voice of my Boyfriend was heard...and it was laced with anger..? Jealousy? Now that's funny.

**Tori POV**

Damn…whoever she is she a goddess…hot dangerous goddess…wow her eyes are such a nice emerald green…but a deep emerald green I could seriously stare into those eyes all day. I didn't realize I stopped wiping and rubbing at her as she met my gaze head on I could see the question in her eyes about my eye color but I dared not even say a word until I heard an male voice jerk both of us out of the trance.

"What are you doing with my Girlfriend? Why are you all rubbing on her?" I could hear the jealousy and anger laced in his voice…but not just that was it disgust over two girls..? I know that voice I had experienced it with my sister and one of my closet friend who I had lost it was disgust of any gay factor at play at all….I hated that one of the reasons why I never fully came out of the closet because of anti-gay douche bags like this male. I stepped away from the girl staring now at the male who came closer hiding my urge to growl and release my anger on his stupid ass.

**Jade POV**

I could kill Beck at this moment he sure knows how to make an impression. For god sakes his being a total dick to the new girl and he doesn't even know her name stupid jealous anti- gay asshole. Putting on a tight smile I lay a hand on Beck's shoulder talking to him at a neutral toned voice.

"Beck….calm down and lay off if you can't see we bumped into each other and our coffee's spilled onto both of us" I gestured to the girls…shit I didn't catch her name….shirt which was now stained with coffee. Beck seemed to take that answer as he went to take his seat. I mouthed sorry to the girl before taking a seat one over from Beck I was so not seating next to him after he made a scene.

Just then the teacher came through the window and the whole class sat down unphased by our weird teacher. I looked over to the new girl who has captured my heart and interest…she seemed slightly phased by our teacher coming from a window.

"Alright class we have a new student….." Sikowitz said as he greeted the class with his usual ways. Sikowitz pointed to the new girl who was sitting next to Cat and Andre…I watched her stand up and greet the class…god her voice was tempting even when she wasn't singing Her name….was now imprinted in my brain….god I'm so going be moaning her name tonight in my bed.

**Tori POV**

I stood up and introduced myself to the class.

"Hi my names Tori Vega…." I said before sitting back down giving Andre a small smile.

"Ah…thank you Tori…but also thank you for the two dollars you gave me." Sikowitz said pointing at me before getting up on the stage as I heard Andre say to me:

"Why did you give him two dollars?" he asked curiosity in his eyes.

"ah…well I kind of figured he was shirtless and all…" I said rubbing my neck.

"Anyways…..class let's start with an improv…." Sikowitz says as he clapped his hands together.

"Alright beck…Jade…Tori…Andre…Cat! Alright up you guys go! Sikowitz as we all got up on the stage….me just starting had no idea what I was doing so I just kind of stood there as everyone gathered on stage.

" Alright now…so we need a setting any takers!" The boy named Robbie…I think it was raised his hand…but his er…puppet answered it for him by saying

"House!" the puppet…I mean uh Rex said.

So now we had a setting….from the puppet…god that boy was weird…our first encounter and already im getting the hibby jibbies. I snapped myself as Sikowitz said action apparently Beck was giving out roles and told me to go outside as I was about to do that I caught Jade's glance over to me which stopped me at the door until I heard Beck's voice get rough.

"Well go on Tori!" Beck said which made me want to growl and rip his head off but I did as I was told like good girl for now. I watched as everyone get into character and saw beck come over to the door and I guess that cue for me to come in so I did but what my role was had me fuming.

"Well everyone I got us a dog!" Beck said and I really wanted to rip him apart everyone played along but I could see the worry and distaste for Beck at the moment. I got into character bending to my knees and started to bark.

"Ohhhhh thanks daddy for getting us a dog!" Andre character said as he came over to me.

"Yay I love dogs!" Cat's character said coming over to me as well.

"Indeed darling it's a very _fine_ specimen of a dog…just look at those legs and her backside she a perfect pure bred." I grinned mentally but continued to bark and pant like a dog would shaking my hips to side to side. I caught jade's glance to my actions she was defiantly checking out my ass total score! Jade was so into me until Beck's character came in.

"I didn't think you were into dogs….darling" he said coming over to me I could see him plotting something but before I could figure out what he said.

"But oh dear what's this! This _lovely _dog has fleas!" Beck Grinned before I could figure out what was happening next it happened.

"And I know the best way to get rid of them!" Beck spoke as he grabbed Sikowitz coconut because apparently our teacher drinks coconut milk from an cracked coconut. Beck poured the coconut milk all over me luckily my shirt was already ruined by jade's coffee but I was glad I took off my jacket before coming on stage. Growling I shot up and glared at Beck gasps and silence filled the room before I turned on my heel and left without a second thought refusing to rip Beck apart.

I ran into the hallway not knowing where I was going I was so furious I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath. I moved over to the lockers and leaned against them shutting my eyes I counted to ten until I heard someone's voice calling me I opened my eyes and I saw Andre there.

"What Beck did was uncool…..I'm sorry his acting like this I don't get what's with his stupid ass." Andre says frowning his hands on my shoulders.

"It's really alright….but I don't think I fit in here at all…." I said smiling slightly I could smell the coconut on me.

"Yeah you do….you know why?" Andre says smiling.

"Um…no what..?" I asked his smile becoming slightly contagious as I start smiling a bit more.

"Normal is overrated…and you know what you're mad cool and shit...I know you can get back at Beck for such a douche move… when you're ready to come back to class I'll be in there waiting" Andre said before giving me a hug and then running off in the direction of the classroom.

Once Andre left I took a deep breath pulling my shirt above my head. I shook out my hair letting it fall onto my shoulders. I ringed out my shirt sighing it was defiantly going need tide or shout to get the smell and stains out. I was glad the hallways were empty at the moment I turned to the sudden sound of footsteps only to see Jade stopping in her tracks. I gave her a sheepish grin before putting my shirt back on closing the distance between the both of us an evident blush on my face.

"I'm sorry my boyfriend was such a douche bag to you….he shouldn't have done that…." Jade spoke she sounded sincere but the blush on her face defiantly was from seeing me shirtless.

"Yeah that was a douchebag move of him…we should head back to class before they send more people" I said smiling taking her by the wrist slightly tugging her along. We walked back into Sikowitz class just as Sikowitz was smashing a new coconut open.

"Ah ladies its nice you to rejoin us" Sikowitz says as he sipped his coconut.

"as I was talking to the class we are now going demonstrate an alphabetical improve….same people as before but now we need to start with a letter…" Sikowitz rambled before the boy Robbie and his Puppet Rex said something.

"N as in new!" Rex called out.

"Alrtighty then let's start this improve …. Go!" Sikowitz screamed pointing his finger at us.

**Few minutes later**

Let's just say the alphabetical improve got very intense very fast. But it was total worth it in the end because now my lips are locked with Jade's. That will show Beck…stupid asshole everyone can feel the anger and hate radiating off him. I smirked into the kiss I knew this was the start of something because of the passion she putting into the kiss.

**Jade POV**

Fucking Christ sakes I'm kissing the new girl Tori Vega god she a good kisser and taste like honey…..this had become the official best day ever of my whole entire life.

******* haha switched up the roles a bit sorry it so long to get this done and oh yes I did throw in a masturbating scene tell me what you like and don't like who wants to see tori smash beck's face and keep me posted on what you like********


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Next Day**

**Tori POV**

Yesterday was the most amazing day ever counting that Jade's boyfriend is a gay hating jealous asshole. But god did kissing her feel great…like damn she tasted so good her taste still lingers on my lips. I took a long hot shower I had to get rid of my underwear yesterday because damn….when I kissed jade my sexual frustration went up ten notches. Her one little passionate kiss caused my underwear be soaked with my juices. Sighing I finished up my long shower thankfully my mother didn't have bad timing so I was able to finish up what I couldn't yesterday. My second day at Hollywood arts was defiantly going be interesting but I first needed to pick out my outfit for today. I dropped the towel and headed into my closet taking out a black button up that cut off at my muscular abs and stomach, a pair of not as tight black jeans to go with my new black leather belt and black male cowboy boots. I quickly changed into my outfit and did an overtake in the mirror appeased by how well my outfit was I grabbed all my stuff and headed out the door. I bounded the stairs and yelled to my parents I'd get something to get and drink on my way to school because my parents would not approve of my attire at all. Bounding to my car I pulled out of the driveway and headed off to school but keeping to my word I stopped for a coffee and a heavy loaded meat, egg and cheese sandwich that I almost devoured in two bites. Sadly because of my secret I crave meat more and more than anything….I just desire flesh sometimes not even an edible way…but a physical sexual way. Shaking my head from those thoughts I pulled into the school parking space. Gathering my stuff I was about to leave my car when I heard a tap against my window turning I saw Andre there next to my car with a smile on his face. I smiled getting out of the car and greeted him

"Hey Andre how are you this morning?" I said smiling as I sipped my coffee walking with Andre into Hollywood arts.

"I'm good girl what about you?" he said as we came to my locker which was pretty naked compare to all of others around it. I could see him staring intentionally at my locker about to say something when Cat bounced over.

"Tori! It's a Hollywood arts tradition to decorate your locker! You totally need to decorate your locker!" Cat said god…she had a pair of lungs and jesus her hyperness was something. I looked at my locker noticing it looked pretty dull without anything on it….but I really didn't know what to do with my locker because I was preoccupied with…my own thoughts.

"Yeah….alright I'll get on that…" I said before looking back at Andre and Cat who were both smiling. I smiled and the bell rang we were walking to Sikowitz class as Andre handed me a flyer.

"This is our school play you going try out for it?" Andre asked me as I stared at the flyer taking my seat. It was a flyer of the play Moonlight magic it was actual one of my favorite plays…so I sure as hell was going try out.

"Yeah it's my favorite…"I said as our teacher Sikowitz came in through his "usual" way through the window with his coconut in hand. He took the flyer from my hand when he saw it and asked me

"Are you going try out for the play?" he said as he looked at the flyer before putting it back in my hand.

"Yeah…I was thinking about trying out for the play" I said something in me said I should be weary of Sikowitz asking such a question.

"Ah well…because you are a new student and the rule is you must complete the bird scene before you can be in any play…soooo let's get started on the bird scene!" Sikowitz shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

Oh great…now I have to perform this stupid bird scene…least he gave me the script to it lovely I'll probably make an ass of myself hopefully not look like a big idiot in front of Jade. Getting up on stage I started the bird scene.

**Jade POV**

Yesterday was amazing the kiss was fantastic god….i never kissed anyone like that before and felt such passion such sparks not even with asshole Beck. God his face was priceless when he saw me and Tori kiss he was fuming for hours of course I didn't care and stopped answering his calls and texts because of how pissed I was. Today I was not going let anything wrong happen I was so going make Tori's jaw drop I decided to wear a more revealing shirt and tight dark blue jeans along with a jean jacket with my black converse sneakers. She may have not noticed it but now she did when she met my gaze head on in the class to do the bird scene. I really hope she understands the point of it….ugh I can see beck smirking like an asshole because he probably believes she's going mess up. Jesus her voice….is making me wet and she only saying a few lines god her outfit is sinful look at that mmm….toned muscular abs and stomach…and dammit is that a belly button piercings! Ugh! Tori is such a tease and she knows it god I want to run my tongue along her belly button and tug on those piercings with my teeth. Fuck! I need to stop staring at her abdomen….god I have to keep shifting dammit she doesn't even have to touch me for me to get this wet damn Tori! Oh crap she already done….damn I was too busy thinking about running my tongue all over every inch of her body that I didn't realize she was done when she said

"Well…uh how was I?" She asked in such an innocent manner….damn her eyes she speaking to Sikowitz but her eyes are on me. Damn her eyes….are so exotic…everything about her…is exotic….god I want her so bad.

"You were terrible, horrible what was that? That was you acting don't make me laugh…god you really suck at this why are you in this school?" I heard Beck….oh hell no if he makes her cry I'm going pound him for weeks there is no reason for him to be an asshole. Tori actually wasn't horrible at all…she was amazing…like damn she can sing and act? God if she pursues a career in one of those she will be a star in no time. Then I heard Sikowitz giving his usual you were bad speech that he did with everyone but the fact Beck was still going made my anger boil into my fists.

"See even the teacher thinks you're a bad actor you should just go back to your old school obviously you aren't cut off to be anything maybe if you're lucky you'll get a job as a hooker because that's what you look like right now." Now that really set me off….how dare he call her that! I was about to say something but then….

**Tori POV**

I finished the bird scene although I could feel Jade's intense stare on me….but I could feel it was not on my face but lower. I kept to it even though the wetness between my legs was growing quickly from Jade's stare. I finally finished the last line and turned to the teacher my gaze right onto Jade's…damn her stare was sexy…her gaze was defiantly filled with…lust. I found my voice but my eyes were still on jade when I asked

"Well….uh how was I?" I asked running my tongue along my bottom lip. I was expecting bad remarks from the teacher…but that douchebag Beck Oliver to say the shit he did.

Ok…that was the last straw he just called me a hooker oh fuck no! That's it!

"Alright asshole I had a fucking enough of you talking I don't give a fucking rats ass about what you say! How about you shut the fuck up just because I could probably make your girlfriend cum more then you could ever do doesn't mean you can say shit to me! And as for you _teacher_ I don't give a shit of your opinion ether I think I did fucking fine for my first time at this acting shit so you can shove your coconut up your ass." I growled clenching my teeth as I finished my anger boiling in my veins making it hurt as the whole class was silent even the teacher.

"So you're a disgusting dyke then huh no wonder I didn't like you! You're a fucking piece of trash god hates fags you filthy piece of whore!" Beck screamed as he got out of his chair.

That's it…..before I knew it I punched beck across the face.

"You stupid fucking asshole!" I growled and before I knew it I tackled beck slamming him into the ground leaving a dent in the floor with my hands against his neck squeezing it with one hand.

"Be lucky I don't fucking fuck your face up more…you fucking dickhead get over yourself and go fuck a bible you piece of trash male!" I released Beck leaving everyone in the room shocked and scared I took my stuff and left not needing Beck's bullshit.

**Jade's POV**

Holy crap…I can't believe what just happened….Tori…just wow….she strong you can see the dents in the floor from how hard she slammed him. I seriously thought she was going kill him…note to self don't make Tori mad….unless angry sex is involved because that will be awesome. I knew I was that strong and shit but damn Tori's even stronger….Beck deserved everything he got….but his eye his going be black and blue for a while. I look around the class no one is daring to move we are all staring at beck whose slowly picking himself up I can see the disgust in Andre's and Cat's face. Once Beck got up I saw him coming over to me rubbing his face

"See what that bitch did to me! She a fucking freak of nature…fucking crazy dyke...she sh-" I didn't even let him finish that sentence I punched his square between the eyes making him fall into the chairs.

"What the fuck Jade?" He yelled but I didn't back down I had a scowl on my face.

"You stupid jealous fucking asshole you deserved every hit you got! You have problems serious one's you need to obviously work out! It's only been her second day and you been such a total prick! I am done with you we are over!" I screamed before leaving I was going go after Tori before she decides to never come back to this school of dickwad back in the classroom. I hurried through the halls trying to find her when I did I had to skid to a stop at the sight before me I almost fell into a wall if I wasn't so graceful like a cat.

**Tori POV**

I finally stopped walking my secret was starting to show I needed to breath and or get out of here. I was too hot I needed to get control back I looked around and made sure no one was around before taking off my shirt. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes I needed to concentrate. I focused on myself tuning out everyone as I braced my hands on the locker liking the coldness that was spreading from my hands up through my arms. I sunk deep into thought tuning out all of my surroundings clenching my hands against the locker.

**Jade POV**

I found Tori shirtless again….her hands were pressed against her locker clenched into tight fists. But that wasn't what had me skidding Tori had a huge back piece tattoo with the word Fallen across her back with two black wings that were messed up with looks like blood dripping off the ends of the feathers and there was a few feathers that were coming down off the wings blood stained all over them it was the most beautiful tattoo…I have ever seen before. Shaking myself out of my trance I slowly went up to Tori placing my hand gently on her shoulder trying not to scare her.

"Tori…" I said softly gripping her shoulder I pulled back not expecting what was to happen next.

**Tori POV**

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a familiar presence. I turned when I heard jade's voice and felt her hand on my shoulder but I was still half controlled by my secret so I had pinned her hard to the locker. I growled before realizing it was Jade I relaxed a bit just staring into her deep emerald eyes.

"I'm…sorry you startled me…" I said easing up on her relaxing my hands on her shoulder.

"It's ok…I should have made sure you heard me" She smiled sheepishly

"Yeah…but wait why are you here…shouldn't you be taking care of your asshole boyfriend?" I said frowning.

"I dumped him after the whole thing he deserved it and then he tried to play it off as he was the victim so I hit him hard between the eyes he fell backwards and I broke up with his ass and came looking for u and so here we are…." Jade smiles slightly resting her hands on my shoulders.

"More importantly….are you alright…?" She asks her hands moving to cup my face.

"Yeah….but I know what will make everything so much better…" I said leaning into her I captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss my hands coming to her face. I felt her tense but melt into my kiss which caused me to wrap my arms around her neck.

**Jade POV**

Holy crap…she just kissed me damn I'm letting into her like a school girl with a crush oh well god she a good kisser. After a few minutes we finally broke for air a goofy grin on both our faces.

"Well…uh wow that was the best make out session I ever had…" I say grinning like a son of a bitch resting my forehead on hers.

"Yeah…." She said smiling brightly at me…damn I love her smile. Just then the bell rang and I grabbed Tori's shirt and put it on her quickly so glad it was a button up.

"Let's get to lunch shall we?" I say tugging her along

**At the Lunch Table**

**Jade's POV still**

I finally had gotten my food and was coming over to the table I sat down next to Tori who was eating away at her all meat lunch. I smirked before starting to dig into my own food listening to Cat who's rambling about something about what her brother did. I was content even though shit that went down was so fucked up.

"Hey look at that you could see the moon even in broad daylight" I heard Cat say as I followed her gaze she was right the moon was visible in the daytime.

"Well isn't that pretty…" I said before turning my attention back to Tori whose eyes were wide and her body so tense.

"Tori…?" I say touching her shoulder until she suddenly jerks upwards abruptly getting up.

"I uh…. Got to go!" She says before kissing me then running off in the direction of parking lot. It was bizarre and weird…like she was freaked out that the moon was visible.

"I'll be right back" I told Andre and Cat before sprinting off in the direction Tori went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**In the school parking lot**

**Tori POV**

I know it probably looked bad that I just ran away like that but the moon was out in daylight! I clenched my chest wincing this wasn't good I needed to get my car. I bit down my lip tasting my own blood in my mouth as I felt my fangs come in, I needed to hurry before I fully lost the battle inside me. I was glad I was running faster breathing heavily I finally made it to my car it meant I was almost scotch free now. I took out my keys and unlocked my car stripping myself of my shirt letting the cool breeze touch my skin that was burning up. I was sweating and my back was stinging badly I pressed my back against my car taking a deep breath shutting my eyes trying to subdue the pain. What I didn't expect was someone to be calling my name right now at this second. I gritted my fangs together and opened my eyes half way cursing myself over and over as Jade came closer to me. I looked up towards the sky…I didn't have much time and I couldn't just brush off my Jade…I heard her say my name again but much closer so, I looked towards her as she was only a couple of inches away.

"Tori…." Jade spoke to me softly as she reached out to stroke my cheek. I could see the worry sketched on her face when she touched my cheek.

"Why did you leave like that…are you alright…" she was still talking as she caressed my cheek.

Her scent was flooding my senses my breath hitched my urges were coming to life. I gripped my car my hands unclenching and clenching I wasn't going last long with her so close.

"Yeah…I'm fine...I uh just needed to get something from my car is all" I could see she wasn't buying my lie….not like I was a good liar anyway. God she smelled nice….she smelt like danger and musk….mixed together in one her scent was better than any cologne or perfume in the world. I inhaled quickly my mind fogging I was about to snap all my control was going go down the drain….I clenched my jaw hard still staring deep into the emerald eyes I became addicted to.

"Tori…." that was it….the way she said my name in such a whisper and my control was gone and all my urges set free. I switched our positions very quickly having her pressed hard against my car. I knew she was surprised and was about to say something but I didn't allow her I attacked her mouth with my pushing my tongue past her lips and into her mouth. She groaned against my mouth my hands moving to grip her ass pressing her against me growling against her mouth. I nipped and bit down on her bottom lip causing her to whimper which was only fueling me more I moved my hands under her shirt racking my nails up her sides.

"T-tori…" god…she saying my name like that…with so much need and want I sucked on her bottom lip before trailing down her neck biting and nipping her flesh marking her. I growled more ripping her shirt a bit I bit down hard into her shoulder listening to her gasp and moan her hips involuntary grinding against mine. Mmm she likes it rough I suck and lap were I bit she was mine now and forever. I moved my hands up farther slipping them under her bra I palmed her breasts running my thumbs over her erected nipples loving how she shivers and shudders to every single touch. I moved one of my hands from out of her shirt I moved behind her opening the car door I roughly shoved her down and into my backseat of my car the car door closing behind us as I rip her shirt in half growling against her neck.

"a-ah t-tori…that was my good shirt" She was whimpering and stutter I didn't bother responding I was trailing kisses down her collarbone to her breasts I took her right nipple into my mouth bathing it with my tongue as I squeezed and massaged her left breast digging my nails into her breast. She was arching and moaning into my touch which only fed my urges I bit down hard on her nipple causing her to moan louder I shifted my eyes upwards smirking as I released her nipple with a pop.

"Such…a sinful body you have Jade~" I captured her lips in a rough bruising kiss as I worked her jeans with one hand unbuttoning and sliding the zipper down. I slipped my tongue into her mouth our tongues now battling for dominance as I slipped my hand into her underwear my fingers gliding up and down her lips. She was soaked through…so wet and ready for me

"Mmm jade you're so hot and wet for me…do I make you this wet?" I whisper against her lips as I slip a finger pasted her pussy folds running my finger up and down her slit teasing her clit with my thumb.

"Mmm…y-yes... o-ohh~" She could barley get words out as I pressed my thumb down on her clit slipping a finger into her tight pussy. I moved my finger in and out of her at a slow pace running my finger along her walls.

"Does jade like this…" I nip her bottom lip slipping two fingers inside her stretching and pumping my fingers into her at a faster pace trailing were I nipped and bit with my tongue down to her breasts.

"Nnn…T-tori don't tease!" She moaned loud when I added a third finger pushing against her g spot running my thumb back and forth on her clit.

"Mmm what was that my darling?" I smirked breathing heavily against her neck as I began to pump my fingers faster but roughly hitting her g spot over and over again. She was close I could feel it her walls were already tightening on my fingers and her breath was becoming much more erratic and heavy. I licked up from her naval to her breasts licking the sweat that was dripping off her body. Very salty but she still tasted of sin…I nipped and bit down on her right breast leaving a very noticeable bite mark along with the hickies on her neck. I Pressed my fingers against her g spot rubbing and massaging it as I pinched her clit capturing her lips in a passionate kiss to silent her screams and moans that were eliciting from her.

"G-god dammit Tori I'm going c-cum!" Jade moaned against my lips as I continued to touch and rub her g spot and clit.

"Then cum for me love cum for me" I spoke against her lips still swallowing her moans with my lips as I stopped moving my fingers as she did as I said her orgasm hitting hard drenching my fingers with her juices.

I kept still running my tongue along her bottom lip letting her come down from her orgasm. I felt her finally relax so, I slipped my fingers out of her slowly smirking I slipped my fingers covered in her juices into my mouth sucking them clean with a smirk plastered on my face.

I watched her shudder as I sucked my fingers clean….mmm she tasted so sweet.

"mmm you taste delicious" I said grinning at her as that caused her to blush faintly her eyes still hooded and cloudy with desire and contentment. I stroked her cheek kissing her softly whispering against her lips

"You're so beautiful…." I smiled before sitting up more in the backseat I stared at her my urges and secret still there but the stinging was a bit less but I know it was there and it still was hurting me. I grabbed my shirt putting it on before smiling

"Since that shirt is now garbage let me lend you one of my extras…just hold on" I said before getting out of my car and heading over to the trunk of my car unlocking it I opened the duffle bag I kept in my trunk. It was full of cloths and sneakers because of my secret I frequently lose cloths….and need to keep extras at all times. Finding a black baggy T shirt that said "Tease" on it I closed my trunk before getting back in the back seat of my car where jade still laid but her pants were buttoned and zipped and she was sitting up.

"Here you go" I handed her the shirt which she pulled on quickly smiling at me.

"Thanks we should get back before they send out a swat team to find us" She laughed as she fixed her hair somewhat.

"Yeah you're right" I got out of the car first before waiting for Jade to get out then I closed it wincing the stinging was back it was pulsating and throbbing it was going drive me insane the whole day but I now had an idea how I was going do my locker. Once we got back into the school I stopped Jade

"I'll head into class in a second I have to do something" I said smiling to her

"alright see you in class" She said before kissing me briefly….if I would have known any better it seemed like she was slightly skipping to class or trying wanting me to jump her bones the way she was swaying her hips…shaking my head from my thoughts I turned to my naked locker and got to work.

**Jade POV**

I just had a mind blowing orgasm from Tori Vega! Dear god….that was amazing I had never cum so hard in my life not even masturbating to the thought of Tori actually touching me like that. My fantasies defiantly didn't live up to how amazing she was…Jesus Christ I wasn't even suspecting that when I chased after her….but so don't regret it! Though something was off….she seemed in pain...but was like hiding it or something. Her eyes though…those deep alluring blue eyes seemed more brighter…and her pupils looked like they were turning into slits….I was imaging it wasn't I? Shaking my head there was defiantly something about Tori that was very different the way she growled and bit was so animalistic…it was a super turn on I have no idea why but it was god and her voice….so husky and hot. It sucks I didn't get to return the favor I am so returning the favor….not just because I totally want to fuck her badly.

Alright jade get a grip your heading to class….wonder what Tori is doing though hmm…hope she comes to class soon I seem to already miss her. Although I can't stop thinking about her tattoo…it was beautiful I was tempted to get one just exactly like hers…but instead I got a giant black tiger with bright emerald green eyes with dark green streaks in its fur. I was snapped from my thoughts by the teacher's voice

"Nice of you to finally join my class Jade" The teacher spoke to me but I wasn't paying attention at all so decided to give him a disgusted look before taking a seat far from Beck who was in this class. I sat down in one of the empty seats next to Cat ignoring beck's and everyone's existence. I really hoped Tori would show up soon…..I was bored and missed her badly it's only been two days and I'm addicted to her like a drug.

"Jade! Jade!" I hear the teacher shouting my name I give him a cold look to tell him I'm paying attention.

"Now that I have you attention from your daydreaming you and Beck can be the two that will act out a romance scene that ends with a kiss" The teacher said gesturing to come up on stage.

"What no!" I said hell fucking no I was not going do such a thing. Just then Tori came in….oh no that would make it ten times worse.

"Oh Tori glad for you to join your class so very late only your second day and your being tardy" The teacher…damn him for being such an asshole. Ugh I shouldn't have looked beck's way he has that smug look on his face makes me want to throw up.

"Well take a seat Ms. Vega your about to witness a romance scene with a kiss at the end from no other then Jade and Beck." He had no clue what he was doing I looked towards Vega….she didn't look so pleased about that.

"I don't think….I would feel comfortable doing that with Beck…" I said it was the damn truths.

"I don't see why not since you obviously are wearing his affection all over your neck" I rubbed my neck blinking before looking at Tori. She…damn she a devil oh well I don't regret it I look to beck and I can see his smug look faltering as he realized I'm not in the shirt I came to school with and that there is only one other person who could have left such marks. I could see the anger flaring in his eyes which made me burst out laughing.

"Well come on now chop chop you two." Damn teacher was persistent…..I sighed defeated and headed up to the stage giving Tori an apologetic look before getting up on stage looking at beck's disgusting smirking face. He truly thinks his won by this bullshit ugh why did I date him? Oh yeah…because I didn't find the right _girl_ to come out of the closet with.

I sighed and cringed waiting for the teacher to say action until….

"Um! Excuse me!" I heard Tori say I looked her way and she was standing up.  
"Yes ?" The teacher responded with questions in his eyes.

"Well…I was thinking because I'm new and all and this is only my second day…and that I never did a romance scene ever maybe I could trade places with Beck? It would be a good experience for me..." Oh damn…she smart I could see the teacher buying it especially since she acting so….innocent which is such a contrast to how she fucked my brains out.

"Ah…you have a valid point… Beck sit down so Tori can take your place..." The teacher literally bought it….sweet I get to kiss her in front of the whole class. I watched Tori smirk and get up coming up on stage but I could feel the anger radiating off Beck that I took a step sideways away from him until I was with Tori.

"WHAT! HELL NO YOU'RE GOING ALLOW TWO CHICKS! KISS IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS? THAT'S DISGUSTING ONE OF THEM IS A DYKE I WON'T HAVE MY GF KISSING A DYKE LIKE HER!" Beck shouted pointing at Tori which really pissed me off!

"I AM YOUR EX GF BECK FUCKING OLIVER WE ARE NOT TOGETHER AFTER THE SHIT YOU PULLED THIS MORNING SO FUCK OFF" I screamed clenching my hands into fists.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME! SO WHAT YOU CHOOSE A DYKE OVER ME WE BEEN TOGETHER FOR TWO YEARS!" He screamed at me before he came charging at me I prepared for the worse until….

**Tori POV**

I could taste my blood in my mouth I had moved in front of jade when beck went to hit her. I licked my busted lip my eyes trained on Beck who wasn't expecting me to get in the way.

"YOU STUPID CUNT DON'T GET IN THE WAY YOU DISGUSTING SLUT FUCKING OTHER PEOPLE'S GFS!" He screamed at me going for another hit until I caught his fist in my hand. I brought him to his knees as I started to crush his hand in mine everyone in the class cringing as they heard beck's bones beginning to break from my force I bent his wrist backwards growling viciously.

"You…listen very carefully…JADE IS NOT YOURS SHE PROBABLY WAS NEVER YOURS TO BEGIN WITH!" I growled still crushing his hands causing him to howl out in pain as I bent his wrist backwards.

"YOU STUPID BITCH LET GO OF ME YOU'RE GOING BREAK MY HAND" He screamed at me only causing me to do it again even harder.

"If you have a problem with me OR MY GF ever again you better be ready to lose some body parts…." I speak softly putting the heel of my cowboy boot down hard on his crotch releasing his hand.

"You …. Fucking c—"he didn't even get to finish that status as jade brought her sneaker to his face knocking him out cold.

"Fucking asshole…" Jade said before wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'll go fetch the nurse then…" is all the teacher could say before walking out of the room to get the nurse.

"Well….now that is over…" I said turning around in Jade's embrace wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Want me to kiss that all better?" Jade asked with a smirk on her face as she leaned in close.

"Please do…"I leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet victory kiss in front of the whole class. Today has been the most interesting yet…I doubt I'll ever get bore din this school.

**Jade POV**

Having a sweet victory make out with MY Tori….today was defiantly going in the books because I just got the hottest girl in school as MY GIRLFRIEND….I could so get used to a life with Tori Vega.

*******So much has happened in this and OH YES I DID throw in sex in the back seat of a car. ON SCHOOL GROUNDS and oh yes I totally love making Tori shirtless mmm so fine. Any guesses on what Tori's secret is? Oh yesss jade has a tattoo as well and what do you guys think of tori's tattoo? Who wants to see beck be run over by a truck? WHO CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER DUNDUN DUN will Jade be able to return Tori's "favor" *******


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Next day**

**Jade POV**

Day three of Tori Vega the new girl being in Hollywood arts and mission accomplished she is now MY girlfriend. I didn't even have to wake up to my alarm I woke up an hour early and I'm so not a morning person. Stretching I felt great greater than I have ever felt in so long…I sat up in my bed rubbing my face I search for my phone that I fell asleep with. Finally finding it I blink I had one new text message from a minute ago….wonder who would be up at what 6:00 am. Opening the text message it read

**TO Jade**

_**Ha-ha stole your number from your phone when it was in your back pocket! Its Tori miss you tons can't wait to see you this morning.**_

I was grinning like a son of a bitch…that sneaky woman got my phone out of my back pocket without me even feeling it missing. I got out of bed and headed off to the bathroom for a nice hot shower reaching for my…shirt I stopped and realized I was still in the shirt Tori had given me after she ripped mine to shreds. I smiled blushing slightly I took the shirt off and sniffed it Tori's scent flooding my nostrils….mmm her scent is like honey and moonlight like she been in forests running. Dropping the shirt I pulled down my boxers getting completely naked before turning on the shower stepping under the spray. I finished up my shower quickly I was too excited to see Tori this morning jumping out of the shower I dried myself on the way back to my room. Now what to wear today….I chewed my bottom lip as I put my piercings in as I paced around only in a black laced bra and matching black panties. I grabbed a pair of tight blue jeans and jumped into my black boots before looking through my shirts. Hmm….I decided to go with black and green shirt that said hater's gonna hate in the front along with my signature black leather jacket. Dressed and ready to go I grab my stuff and head out not needing to tell my parents since they were barely ever around because they're both workaholics. Leaving I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and drove off to school my trademark smirk on my face.

**Tori POV**

I was breathing heavily my hands against the tile of my shower as I growled and groaned against the water hitting my back. Clenching my claws against the tile I could feel my tattoo burning I knew it was growing and spreading on my shoulder which only made it worse. I knew my secret would be painful but lately its only gotten worse….and with the moon that was visible yesterday in broad daylight….it's like life wants to torture me. My shower was longer than expected…I headed into my room my back now healing somewhat I dried myself quickly looking at the time it was only 6:45 which was good for me. Tossing the towel to the floor I decided to go with ripped navy blue jeans and a white wife beater with my white sneakers. Fixing my hair I grabbed my stuff and bounded for the door but ran faster than yesterday so my parents wouldn't catch me as I left telling them I'd see them later. Getting in my car that still smelled like sex from when I took jade right in the backseat I shuddered at the scent of jade in my car as I sped to school stopping to get a coffee….but wasn't in the mood I was hungry but not for food if you know what I mean. Pulling into the school parking lot with ten minutes to spare I head into the school were Cat and Andre and even Robbie is there checking out my locker.

I walked up to them smiling "Hey guys what's up?"

Andre and cat both turned to me awe on their face

"Tori girl did you do that? I mean your whole locker design?" Andre asked me and I nodded.

"Wow! You're so talented Tori! I wuv you!" Cat squealed hugging me tightly to the point it hurt.

I didn't hear someone come up from behind me until I heard the voice of the girl who stole my heart.

**Jade POV**

So I finally got to school getting off my bike I parked right next to Tori's car. I was hoping to get here before her but I guess not oh well I got off my bike and headed into school. Once I got through the doors I saw Tori and the gang by Tori's locker which was odd like they were huddled up….except for the fact Cat was giving Tori a crushing hug. A tang of jealous went through me but I tried brushing it down as I came over to the group….like it was cat she always clung to people. As I was coming over I stopped mid track behind Tori when I saw the design on Tori's locker….it was amazing it was a very darkish midnight blue almost black background that had a full moon in the far corner than a wolf's face with bright moonlight colored eyes but then there was bleeding broken black wings but the most part that was striking was the black chains and some weird tribal design….that glowed then went black glowed and seem to pulsate red…then go back to being black…her locker was beautiful….amazing beautiful. Snapping my attention from her locker I came right behind Tori finding my voice

"Hey Cat stop crushing my girlfriend would yah" I said my coffee in one as I smirked.

"Jade!" Cat squealed before crushing me causing me to make an oooff sound.

"Alright…alright cat you should get off Jade before you cause her to spill her coffee on you" Tori spoke smiling at me as she turned around.

"eep" Is all Cat said before releasing me going to Andre's side.

I was staring at Tori's locker which she apparently noticed

"Like it?" Is all she said as she opened her locker getting her books for class.

"Yeah it's actually really beautiful…amazingly beautiful did you do that all by yourself?" I asked as she closed her locker.

"Yep I did it while you were in class that's why I was late" she smiled brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Damn girl you got talent everywhere don't you" Andre said I had totally forgot about the group was there….just every time I see here I tune everything out to the point it's just her and me.

I was about to open my mouth again until the bell rang. Tori slipped her hand in mine in front of everyone which shocked me a bit….only one who showed me public affection was Beck…but Tori was so not Beck. I didn't realize I was tugged to class until I realized our class was being held in the black box. I took a seat next to Tori who sat next to Andre and Cat with Robbie behind us. I felt an intense stare when I laid my hand on Tori's leg and I knew who it was coming from as well….Beck who was couple rows behind the gang was giving me and Tori the death stare but Tori who was in an animated conversation with Andre and Cat didn't seem to mind at all. I absently strummed my fingers on Tori's thigh as I listened to the conversation until my phone vibrated. I looked away opening my phone it was from Tori just now actually…but I didn't see her take out her phone but technically I was only staring at her barely paying attention to her actions. I read the text with a smile on my face

**To Jade**

**Let's skip lunch im hungry but not for food if you know what I mean so will you feed me ;)**

**Xoxo **

Damn that sent chills down my spine and surge of lust to my pussy god...just one text and I'm already getting wet I absently squeezed her thigh which only made her turn to give me a knowingly look that had so much heat and lust in them I had to bite my lip at such a look. Just then our teacher decided to show up and grab the class's attention.

"Alright class today lesson will in stage fighting….all actors must learn how to stage fight to make the action or fighting scenes more realistic but without actually have to touch that person." He spoke so animated it made me think of Sikowitz but without the weirdness.

"So class I shall split you up into pairs of two….Andre and Cat….Robbie and Jade…." The list went on until I realized Tori was put into a pairing with some guy name Blaze….I looked over to Blaze he seemed harmless but something about the way he was looking at Tori made me feel unsteady.

"Alright everyone split up into your pairs and let's begin!" The teacher clapped his hands together I went over to Robbie but my eyes were trained on Tori and Blaze….something in me said I should remember him from somewhere.

Everyone had gone up and now it was Tori's and Blaze's turn…they both got up on stage but when Blaze looked to the audience…he wasn't looking out to the audience but to someone….I went to follow his gaze but the teacher called action which snapped my attention back to the stage. Of all things that could have gone wrong….made me blood turn so cold….I was not suspecting any of it but that's when it hit me but it hit me too late….

**Tori's POV**

Something about Blaze had my secret roaring to life that my back was stinging so bad. I brushed off the pain as I got up on stage with him. The teacher yelled action and so it began we rolled off our lines until he came close I dodged his punch because it was a part of the scene until I heard him whisper something like "Dyke you're going die for your sins" that's when it hit me my eyes went wide as we continued but he was coming much more closer and faster.

I was moving faster and everyone thought it was part of the scene but I could sense Jade becoming worried and anxcious fast that's when the boy named blaze yelled.

"ALLL GAYS SHALL BE PUNISHED BY DEATH IN THE NAME OF GOD!" That's when he took out a cross….but it had blades at the end I dodged it getting a cut across my cheek I landed my heel into his gut knocking him back.

"YOU BITCH YOU SHLAL DIE!" He yelled more coming at me I took the cross to the shoulder having punched him across the face. He just kept coming back I could sense everyone in shock and dismay but Jade's aura was more intense it was full of anger.

"IN THE NAME OF GOD!" That's when I hissed the cross when I felt the cross slash against my ribcage but that didn't stop me I sent the boy flying back with a kick making sure I broke a couple of ribs. I was breathing more heavily I know I was starting to lose more blood but I wasn't going let this prick win. The damn asshole only got up more he was coming at me until I sensed Jade move and then she moved in the way….NO!

**Jade POV**

I remembered where I saw this kid before he was the one on TV with that anti-gay group…..he was here and now attacking MY Tori! I was not going have any of that I got up and moved in the way but what happened next I didn't expect which only made me hurt more.

"TORI!" Is all I could scream as everything….happened

**Tori POV**

As jade moved in the way I moved faster and clenched my teeth in pain as the cross's blade slashed my back I moved in the way using my body as a shield. I heard Jade scream my name but I pushed her back as I turned grabbing the male's wrist breaking it making him shout in pain as I forced him to drop his weapon.

" YOU BITCH I WILL KILL YOU!" He shouted as he howled in pain as I snapped his wrist clean off the bone shattering the bones in his hand.

"You…will never get a chance to…."I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him right into the wall squeezing down on his throat making him gasp for air.

"Beg…for your life…"Is all I said as I began to crush his throat..

"N-never….you cunt you disgusting cunt you will die for betraying god you disgusting dyke" He spoke in coughed breaths I decided to take a new route and I flung him into the chairs letting him slide across the floor into the wall.

"You can try but you never will…."I panted heavily my eyes falling to half way as I licked my bottom lip. I felt myself falling but I fell into a familiar scented embrace….Jade's….I looked up into her emerald green eyes that were full of worry.

I was slipping but I cupped her face brushing my lips against hers….

"Are you hurt…?" I whispered I was tired….my back was stinging my secret roaring to be released I could smell my blood everywhere in the room…filling the room with the scent of my blood…

"No….i'm not hurt but you are…why did you use yourself as a shield….you idiot" I could tell Jade was on the verge of tears…it was in her voice and eyes…but I couldn't look at them anymore my eyes were closing I was slipping into an unconscious state.

"Because….I love you…no one will ever hurt you not as long as I breath…"Is all I could say as the last thing I heard was someone dialing 911 and everyone moving in an panic state but jade's words were the last I truly heard before passing out.

"Don't leave me…" are the words running through my mind as everything turned black.

**Jade's POV**

I'm holding Tori against me….waiting for the ambulance to come her heartbeat is getting slower….and her blood is all over me but I don't care I'm scared out of my mind.

"Don't worry girl…its going get here soon…she going be ok…" Andre is next to me trying to keep me sane as I hold Tori against me. Cat is in tears and she just staring at me and Andre but I see Andre pull her into a hug as we wait for the ambulance Robbie was the one that called 911 I was grateful for me.

"The ambulance will be here in a few seconds" Robbie was reassuring me…

"Yeah girl Tori is a strong girl don't you worry" Rex…Robbie's puppet was saying something that wasn't dirty or perverted for once.

That's when the ambulance people came in and my whole world started to turn slow as I let Tori out of my arms watching as they strapped her down. I told them I wasn't going leave Tori and the gang told me that they would meet me at the hospital I followed the ambulance guys and Lane who was contacting Tori's parents and Trina on the way to the ambulance watching me leave with Tori.

All I could do is watch her….tears were rolling down my face as I held Tori's hand stroking her hair I whispered to myself mostly.

"You're going be ok….I promise…" I squeezed her hand staring at her unconscious face vowing that I was going get revenge for this.

******* Who hired blaze to try and take out Tori? Who will be the one that will get Jade's wrath for trying to kill her beloved? What is Tori's secret and who likes how tori's locker came out? And will Tori's hunger be fed?******


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**At the hospital**

**Jade POV**

I keep pacing back and forth they took Tori into the emergency room saying that needed to see how deep the cuts and slashes were. I chewed on my lip I felt so useless at this moment why didn't I stop it when I had a bad feeling about Blaze. Sighing I ran my hands through my hair until I saw in the corner of my eye movement towards me as I paced. I turned to see Andre and the gang coming over to me as if they had sped all the way here.

"Hey…guys..." is all I managed to say as Cat squeezed the air from my lungs I could feel her tears soaking my shirt but I didn't mind I knew she was as upset as I am.

"Have you heard anything on Tori?" Andre asked me as he pried Cat off me.

"No…they took her into the emergency room…haven't heard anything since." I said….wrapping my arms around myself.

"Hm…well here comes a doctor now…maybe he will update us" Robbie said pointing to the doctor coming over to us.

"You kids here about Tori Vega?" The doctor said as he came closer to us.

"Yeah….is she alright…" I asked afraid to know the answer just as we saw Tori's parents and Trina coming down the corridor in a hurry.

"Omg! Are you the doctor taking care of my baby…?" I heard Tori's mom say as she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Ah yes…I was just about to tell her friends…..im guessing you're the family." The doctor spoke softly.

"Please just tell us about Tori…" I spoke softly….as panic was flooding me.

"She stable she in a room now…we had to do some stitching on her back because of how badly it was slashed…the other cuts were shallow and didn't hit any main arteries or organs so she all set to go but she resting and probably still out…..you can go see her now if you want she in room 45C" The doctor said before leaving us probably to go tend to a different patient.

All of us headed to Tori's room but I was the first one to go in and sit right down next to her in the nearest chair….she looked so at peace it made my heart break a little….she wouldn't be here if I protected her better. I brushed a couple of loose strands away from her face and behind her ear smiling softly as she nuzzled into my touch slightly.

"She looks so at peace as if nothing…happened" I heard Andre said which made me realize everyone was in the room and I was being affectionate to Tori in front of everyone….damn even when knocked out she makes me forget everyone around us.

"Yeah…she does…" I said smiling a bit more as I watched her.

"I think I'm going to get something to eat and drink….this is too much for me in one day…" I heard Trina say.

"I'll come with" I heard Robbie say

"How about we all go?" Andre said but then looked at me smiling.

"MR. and Mrs. Vega want to come to?" Andre asked as Robbie, Cat and Trina were already out the door and down the hall.

"I guess….both our nerves have been shot…" Mr. Vega said as he tugged his wife following Andre out of the room before stopping.

"Would you like to come with us Jade…?" He was giving me those questionable eyes but I shook my head I don't think I could stomach anything right now.

"Alright we will be back shortly..." and with that Tori's parents along with everyone else were out of the room.

"Mmm...I thought they would never leave…" I blinked and turned to Tori who was now stretching out looking at me with a brilliant smile on her face.

"How….long have you been awake..?" I was dumbfounded but also really happy she was up and awake. I was grinning at her contagious smile.

I got out of the chair cupping her face I kissed her passionately.

"I thought I lost you…." I brushed my lips against hers looking her dead in the dark blue eyes of hers…

"I know I'm sorry….I'd never leave you Jade I love you" She smiled kissing me again slipping her tongue into my mouth. I got onto the bed the rational part of my mind turning off as my tongue battled her for dominance. We finally broke for air but I was nipping and sucking on her bottom lip causing her to shiver. I began trailing kisses down her jaw before I began sucking and nipping at her neck claiming her mine.

"J-jade" Mmm…the sound of my name caused me to shudder a bit it was so damn sexy to hear my name like that. I move my hands under the hospital gown cupping and squeezing her breasts as I nip and kiss her collarbone.

"Yes?" I ask as I rub my thumbs back and forth at her hardening nipples loving the way her body responds to me.

"mmm" is all that was audible I smirked and decided to push up her gown kissing down between her breasts all the way past her naval. I licked my way back up taking her right nipple into my mouth bathing it with my tongue before biting down hard causing her arch and moan loudly.

"J-jade!" she moaned my name as I did the same to her left nipple but much harder. I decided to be sneaky I moved away from her causing her to whimper.

"J-jade why did you stop?" She whimpered looking at me with lust filled eyes I pulled the blankets up before going under them I smirked sliding her panties down and off kissing her inner thigh.

"mm..w-we really shouldn't do th-"I made her stop mid-sentence as I spread her legs taking her clit into my mouth right away. I sucked on her clit hard as I glided my fingers up and down her slit…she was very wet for me which made me growl and bite down on her clit claiming her mine again. I leave her clit alone pushing my tongue deep inside her wiggling my tongue inside her loving her moans and screams.

"a-ah! Jade!" She moaned my name loud I could tell she was gripping the blankets now I began thrusting my tongue in and out of her quickly rubbing and playing with her clit between my fingers growling against her pussy. She tasted like heaven….so sweet such an addicting taste I pushed my tongue deeper flicking my tongue against her g spot. I kept her in place when she started to arch up off the bed and spread her legs more. I smirked moving my tongue in and out of her at a faster pace pressing and flicking my tongue over her g spot over and over again.

"Nnn… JADE! Im going c-cum!" she screamed my name loudly which made me grin I continued moving my tongue into her rolling and pinching her clit between my fingers before hitting her g spot hard pressing my tongue to it mumbling something as I pressed down on her clit.

"Cum for me baby cum" I mumbled and she did I felt her walls tighten around my tongue and her juices flooding into my mouth she tasted so heavenly I licked her clean of her juices before sliding my tongue out of her. I smirked at her between her legs before moving up her body kissing her deeply slipping my tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself.

I fixed her hospital gown and pulled the covers up more so no one could tell the difference before I slipped out of the bed and moved back into the chair as the door opened and the gang and Tori's parents started coming in.

**Tori POV**

Totally made my day I was just eaten out by the hottest girl ever! God I feel like jello…I can't even move my legs god that was the best orgasm ever. I adjusted my hospital gown as everyone started coming in.

"Girl! Your awake!" Andre exclaimed with food in his mouth a she came over hugging me tight.

"ow….yeah hey Andre" I winced because I was bandaged up from that asshole Blaze.

"Opps sorry girl" He released me only to have cat bounce onto me crushing me.

"Argh…hey Cat…" I said smiling at her….her eyes were puffy and swollen…she must have been crying a lot.

"I was so worried about you Tori!" She clung to me and jade gave me a sympathetic look..

"It's ok Cat….i'm ok Cat it's all better now" I patted her back reassuring her I was alright which seemed to work because she went back over to Andre.

"Tori you look kind of flushed….do you have a fever?" Robbie asked as he gave me those questionable eyes which then got everyone's face accept Jade's was full of worry.

"ah…no I'm fine" It was truth though I was greater than fine.

"Guy's come on she look like she just had sex" Damn fucking perverted puppet….

"Rex!...i'm so sorry everyone…" Robbie was apologizing as hell putting his hand over his puppets mouth.

I looked over to jade to see her hiding her blush as she moved in the chair a bit it was pretty damn cute I couldn't help myself from giggling.

"Ah…well anyway" I said clearing my throat.

"We are glad you are up darling we were worried…when we got a call from your guidance counselor Lane we rushed here as fast as we could…" My mother was hugging me and I hugged back patting her back.

"It's alright sorry for worrying all of you…but I'm a big girl I have handled worse…no psycho gay hating bastard is going put me out" I growled and felt Jade put her hand in mine squeezing it.

"We have Blaze down in custody his being seen by a prison doctor for his various injuries you did a number on him sweetheart….we shall be questioning him when his all checked out." That was one good side to having a dad that was an awesome cop.

"Alright… but I rather you now tell the doctor to get my release papers I could care less about what will happen to Blaze I would like to leave this hospital now." I said in a deadpanned serious tone that had everyone looking at me very concerned…but I needed to leave….I needed to get out of here by nightfall and my back was stinging and not because of the stitches in it…that probably won't be there by next morning

"Alright…sweetheart…me and your mother will be right back then…" Both my parents left to do as I asked thankfully.

"Tor…you sure you're ok…like that was very cold…" Andre spoke as he just stared at me.

"Yeah..i'm fine I just don't want to be here any longer than I have to that's all.." I squeezed jade's hand smiling at her as my parents came back in.

"ah…uh we are all set darling we got your cloths and everything…although your shirt is a mess…" My mother handed me my cloths and I smiled.

"thanks" I slid out of the bed tossing my hospital gown off with one but I stopped as I realized my underwear wasn't on luckily Jade took care of that as she moved in front of me with a deep blush on her face. Although it was too late Robbie passed out on the floor along with Trina…and Andre was looking away with a blush on his face and Cat giggled.

"You seriously have no modesty…Vega…" Jade said as she stared at everyone my parents were still wide eyed and in shock.

"I have a question though….why was your underwear off Tori..?" dear god bad time to have a dits moment cat…oh god…now my parents are giving me that look oh shit.

"Uh….." Is all I could say as I put my underwear on along with my jeans and socks with my sneakers. I stared at my bloody ripped wife beater and sighed as I put on my bra….

"I guess I'm walking out with just a bra on…" I said as I basketball tossed my useless shirt in the trash which only made Jade give me a look like oh hell you're not I refuse to have my girlfriend ogled in a hospital. I was about to say something to that look until I watched jade take off her own shirt and put it on me while I was in shock at how hot she was without a shirt.

"You'll wear mine end of story" Jade said crossing her arms under her chest that only caused me to stare at her chest even more.

"I…uh...sure whatever you say babe." Is all I could say and stop myself from drooling.

"Um…well honey let's uh get your sister off the floor and um get out of here…" Is all my mom could say as her and dad got Trina awake….then we were out of the room while Andre dragged Robbie out of the hospital.

Once we all got to our respectable cars until I saw jade come over to me with a sway of her hips like she didn't give a fuck that she was topless in cold weather.

"What's up sweetheart…?" I asked a bit worried as she came closer to me which caused me to bite my lip it was getting darker I needed to get home.

"I…uh road with you to the hospital in the ambulance….so um do you mind me riding home with you?" Jade asked rubbing her arms nervously.

"Yeah get in…" I opened the door letting Jade slide in and that's when I saw her tattoo…..it was a massive black tiger with bright emerald green eyes and dark green tints in its fur…it was beautiful….and fitted jade so well…I got in the middle between jade and Trina because I knew jade would kill my sister…even though I want to sometimes as well.

"Mom… and dad Jade is coming back to the house with us since she left her ..? bike? At school when she went with me to the hospital." I spoke to them as we were driving I was running my hand up and down on Jade's thigh which she kept swatting me.

We finally pulled up to the house and Jade smirked as everyone got out of the car first as it was only us for a few seconds she kissed me deeply running her tongue along my bottom lip.

"How about you show me were your room is?" I nodded and then we were both out of the car in record flat with me running a head of my family with Jade hot on my tracks. This day defiantly got so much better….so much fucking better I could hear jade growling as we bounded up the stairs ignoring my parents and Trina as we made it towards my room. Fuck yeah I was going get it twice in one day best day ever.

********on a note I don't only do Victorious stories if you have a pairing you want me to to then throw it out there and I'll rock that pairings socks off. Oh yes much more fluff and of course HOSPTIAL SEX ALL THE WAY what will happen will private time in tori's room be interrupted by tori's secret or will tori's sister or parents interrupt them by walking in or will there be no interruption what is going happen with blaze and who hired him DUNDUNDUN SO MANY QUESTIONS*******


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tori's Room**

**Tori POV**

I entered my room first turning as Jade entered into I pinned her to the door attacking her lips with mine as I undid her bra tossing it behind me. I growled against her lips it was a primal growl full of desire and want as ran my hands down her sides biting and sucking on her bottom lip.

"god…I want you" I whispered against her mouth as I moved my hands to her ass gripping it pressing her hips against mine as I trailed kisses down her jawline to the base of her neck. I nipped and sucked on her collarbone my hands unzipping and unbuttoning her jeans slipping my hands into her jeans. I heard her whimper and I could feel her shiver to my touch she was grinding into my hips. I smirked licking and sucking on her neck leaving more noticeable marks on her neck since the others had faded….I enjoyed claiming her. I growled more but more because my secret was causing my blood to sting as it ran through my veins.

I dug my nails into her skin causing her to gasp at the pain I couldn't control myself much longer I sank my fangs deep right into her shoulder growling against her flesh as I dug my fangs into her shoulder marking her mine forever.

"A-ah Tori~" She was moaned my name I lapped and licked my bite mark clean sealing the wound before pushing her jeans down until they pooled around her ankles. My senses were sharper now I could smell her arousal getting stronger…she was getting wetter by the second.

"shh" I re captured her lips with mine slipping my tongue into her mouth as I slipped my hand into her panties spreading her pussy lips I ran my finger up and down her slit my fingers getting coated in her wetness.

"Your so wet for me baby…do I make you this wet?" I whispered against her mouth flicking my nail back and forth on her clit causing her to buck and grind into my hand.

"Y-yes…" She moaned into my mouth as I slipped one finger slowly inside her moving my finger in and out of her at very slow pace brushing my thumb over her clit. I loved I could make her like this…. I nipped and sucked on her bottom lip before trailing kisses down her chest. I left small red marks down her chest as I reached her breasts I flicked my tongue over her right nipple as I moved a second finger inside her still moving my tongue in and out of her at a slow pace.

"Stop T-teasing go F-faster please" I heard her whimper and cry out I smirked taking her right nipple into my mouth pumping my fingers fast into her as I ran my fang over her erected nipple.

I didn't bite down on her nipple instead I released it with a plop sound as I took her left nipple into my mouth as I added a third finger pumping my fingers faster into her making her moan louder.

I moved my mouth back to her swallowing her moans as I pumped my fingers into her hitting and pressing against her g spot I could feel she was close by the way her walls clamped around my fingers and the more she grinded and pressed into my hand. I slipped my tongue back into her mouth running my thumb over her clit gently as I heard her moan against my mouth.

"I-I'm going cum" She was moaning and panting against my mouth I pressed and rubbed her G-spot and clit hard.

"Then cum" Is all I said her body obeyed me without a second thought she came hard orgasming on my fingers drenching them in her juices I kept my hand still letting her come down from her high as I licked and nipped her bottom lip.

Once she was leveled I slipped my fingers out of her and out of her panties putting them in my mouth I sucked them clean of her juices smirking at her. She tasted of sin…such an addicting taste.

She growled at me before backing me up to the bed until pushing me down on the bed she was on top of me now our mouths together as she grabbed the hem of my well her shirt that I was wearing and took it off tossing it far across the room. I shuddered as she looked me over with hungry eyes before unhooking my bra off flinging it somewhere as she attacked my breasts her mouth on my right nipple and her hand on my left pinching and toying with it. I arched into her touch moaning….dammit it was my turn to repay for the wonderfully orgasm at the hospital not have another one just yet. Growling I flipped our positions causing Jade to growl just as much as I had her pinned down under me.

"W-what was that fo-" I didn't let her finish I captured her lips in a searing passionate kiss before moving my mouth down her body nipping and sucking down past her naval until our positions were switched again and I was pinned under her. Her mouth was on mine as she undid my jeans and pulled down the zipper taking my jeans off me without her mouth leaving mine.

"Not going let you have all the fun Vega" She said against my mouth as I felt my underwear being taken off which felt great because they were already soaked through basically ruined for good.

She palmed my pussy slipping a finger between my pussy lips gliding it up and down my slit which caused me to shudder and move into her hand more. I was at her disposal again I groaned when she moved her mouth off mine so, she could trail kisses down my body. I was shivering and whimpering when she tugged and bit on my nipple…god she was such a tease. I arched to her touch loving how much she claimed me as her's as much as I claimed her mine. She pushed my legs apart kissing and nipping my inner thigh before she went straight for the place I needed her to be. She parted my lips running her tongue teasingly up and down my slit which made me buck but she held me down as she bit down on my clit causing me to scream with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"J-Jade!" I moaned her name as she shoved her tongue into me moving her tongue deep inside me hitting my g spot right away. I was gripping the sheets and biting my bottom lip hard trying to keep myself from making too much noise but god was she talented with that tongue. I didn't want her to stop but….

**Jade POV**

I loved the way she screamed my name especially when I touched her sensitive parts. God she tasted so sweet….I continued stop myself from shoving my tongue deep inside her. I was moving my tongue in and out of her my fingers toying with her clit I was going drive her crazy and make her beg to cum until….our very private moment was interrupted when the door suddenly opened….uh oh.

"Tori mom and dad said you and jade shoul-"Trina stopped mid-sentence when she saw our um….predicament.

"OMG! MY EYES!" Trina screamed before running out the door where she rudely threw open without even knocking.

I slipped my tongue out of Tori and saw her blushing I couldn't stop myself from blushing as I sat up…..we were both silent…

"I really hate my sister...she really knows how to kill a fucking mood" Tori finally spoke rubbing her face in …sexual frustration? Damn if that isn't sexy I don't know what sexy is then.

"Uh…guess…we should um see what your parents want?" I asked…not sure what to say as I kind of just stared at her. She looked really hot all frustrated…she seriously was hot and bothered that we got interrupted.

I moved between her legs cupping her face I kissed her deeply capturing her lips in a deep kiss slipping my tongue into her mouth. She moaned into my mouth just from a simple kiss now our tongues were battling for dominance as I moved my hand between our bodies pushing two fingers deep inside her. I was working my fingers into her never taking my mouth off hers until the door swung open again but this time it was Tori's father….bigger uh oh

"Sweetheart we wanted to know if you and…." He didn't even finish his sentence when he realized the scene in front of him. Both Tori and I froze in place….

"WHAT IN GOD NAMES ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?" Tori's father exclaimed which made me move quickly slipping my fingers out of Tori fast as if I was burned.

Just then Tori's mother bounded into the room looking frantic until she saw what had happened Tori was between her father and me….Tori's lip was split and there was a mark on her cheek from when she got between me and her father not allowing her own father hit me.

Her father was shocked but got even more pissed and went to strike again but Tori caught his striking hand and began to crush it like she did with beck's and Blaze's hand.

"Father….dear….you did not just try to strike my lover now…..I am old enough to be with who I want…" her tone was so cold it made me freeze in place…

"What on earth is going on here?" Tori's mom looked frightened and paniced and then Trina barged into the room only causing Tori attention to go straight towards her….Tori let out a vicious growl.

"YOU BARGED IN HERE TRINA YOU SAW WHAT WAS GOING ON YOU COULD HAVE TOLD OUR PARENTS ME AND JADE WERE FUCKING BUSY!" Trina…just gaped at her sister who had a point.

"Tori…release dad's hand…we can talk about this calmly…." Tori's mother was trying to reason with her own daughter who was terrifying pissed…which was a turn on at such the wrong moment.

"My own father was about to strike jade because he BARGED INTO MY ROOM WHAT HAPPENED TO PRIVACY! IF ITS BLOODY FUCKING CLOSED THEN KNOCK I DON'T GO AROUND BARGING INTO YOUR GUYS ROOMS!" Tori snarled her voice becoming dangerously close to killing someone.

Tori's mother looked frightened then she realized Tori was right because she looked closer and Tori's lip was busted as if she was punched.

"Dear is this true…?" Tori's mother looked to her husband who looked defeated and in pain as everyone could hear Tori beginning to break and bend his hand into ways that shouldn't be possible.

"I guess…I was just….it was a shock to me and the protective father I am went into action…this day been hell for me I just…" Tori's father was trying to explain himself I think her dad name was David…I wasn't really sure but Mr. Vega looked very sorry for his outburst.

I laid my hand on Tori's shoulder and that's when I noticed it…her bandaging was coming off and her tattoo...it looked as if it was pulsating and glowing…I pried my eyes away from it shaking my head I came closer to Tori.

"Baby…release your dad his sorry….his your father Tori…he was just being a dad…please babe...calm down it's alright…."I spoke softly to her finally seeing her body begin to relax as she released her father's wrist.

**Tori POV**

It was getting darker…I didn't need this bull crap right now especially from my family! God how dare my own father do that… dare touch my mate…grrr.

I needed to get out of here soon my back was stinging badly and I was beginning to change fucking A and on top of that my time with Jade was interrupted twice!

I stared at my family as jade encircled her arms around me….I breathed and kept my voice leveled.

"What in god name was it that was so important that you barged in my room…..I swear I'm getting a bloody fucking lock!" I said gritting my fangs that were coming in more.

"We wanted to know if you and jade would like some dinner…" My mother spoke causing me to sigh I looked over to Jade than back at my parents.

"Alright….Me and Jade will be down in a few seconds…" I said and my family just nodded before leaving closing the door behind them.

I pinched my nose before grabbing my underwear and jeans putting them on. Before putting a shirt on with no bra underneath I watched jade dress slowly with a smirk on her face as she was doing it on purpose.

Once she was dressed I went over to her wrapping my arms around her pecking her lips.

"You're such a tease" I said smiling at her.

"Don't you know it" She smiled back….I grabbed her hand and lead her out of my room down to my lovely family for dinner.

**Jade POV**

Dinner was uneventful…after the showdown in Tori's room. Tori decided to fully explain and reveal her relationship with me….apparently they only knew she was lesbian…which they accepted much more than my parents ever could if they found out I was actually a lesbian.

I followed Tori back up to her room and we both kind of just lay on her bed holding each other. We talked for a bit about Hollywood arts and just ourselves getting to know more about each other. She truly was fearless….and amazing I am utterly in love with Tori Vega and I have no regrets at all. I was the first one to fall asleep…but I woke up during the night when I felt the warm body that was pressed up against mine was gone. I got up and rubbed my face looking around for Tori….then I heard movement down stairs searching in my jeans I was glad my switchblade was still in there. Leaving Tori's room I headed down the stairs and saw that the door was slightly opened…maybe Tori went out to get fresh air. I bounded down the stairs and headed outside… it was a bit breezy but nothing I couldn't handle. I heard movement towards the woods and headed in the direction against better judgment because it horror movies I watched that's how people got their asses killed.

I came closer to the noise frowning I whispered into the dark don't know why I did but I did

"Tori…?" I said softly as I came more into the woods.

Suddenly there was a flash of movement and that's when I saw it….

I don't know how deep I was in the woods but I came to a small waterfall little area….and there on top of it was a giant dire wolf….with something in its mouth that looked like a possum. It was devouring the possum…so fucking cool I moved closer stepping on a few sticks which caused the wolf to look in my direction. It was huge…I never had saw a wolf so big it had jet black fur with dark blue in the tinges of its fur. I moved making much more sound to look at the beautiful creature in front of me.

that's when I saw it look more in my direction realizing I had made too much noise it was bounding towards me growling and snarling I froze and knew I was in trouble as it came charging at me. That's when I realized when it jumped passed me and onto a black bear that was behind me. The wolf was actually protecting me…it saved me from being mauled by a bear. I watched as the wolf got slashed it hurt me when I heard it howl in pain.

The wolf didn't stop as it went head on with the bear but I winced when it was knocked into a tree. I watched the battle but what I saw shocked me…the wolf growled and stood on its hind legs and became like a werewolf from one of those stories attacking the bear in a much more human looking state. Before me was the same beautiful wolf that turned werewolf now staring at me…. I was too focused on the dead black bear to notice it come close to me. My eyes snapped to the bright moonlight colored eyes now staring me dead in the face I could see the blood dripping off its whole body and muzzle. I couldn't stop staring into the eyes…they reminded me so much of Tori's…OH SHIT that's why I was out here I was looking for Tori!

I moved until I felt the werewolf wrap it's um…arms around me keeping me in place. I didn't know what it was doing but I could feel it sniffing and pressing its nose on every inch of my body as to see if I was hurt….why would this amazing creature come to my rescue…then check for injuries...it was acting so…very human as if I was its lover…

I watched as the werewolf seem to be satisfied I wasn't hurt…but then I watched it pick me up taking me over to the running water…oh god I hope it's not thinking of doing what its oh bloody hell….now I'm in cold water with a werewolf. I watched as the wolf cleaned itself as if he didn't like being covered in blood and dirt on it...I was tempted to reach out and stroke is fur.

I got out of the water only to see the wolf follow me shaking out its fur. I giggled…it may be a fierce carnivore but it obviously meant me no harm. I kept walking until I saw Tori's house….I didn't find Tori but…least the midnight stroll was interesting…I was heading out of the woods until I heard noise behind me.

I turned to look at the wolf coming out of the woods coming over to me….what the hell is with this animal.

"You can't follow me here…you'll scare everyone shitless" I whispered to the wolf stroking its fur as it came beside me. It nuzzled my hand before stepping back it looked towards the sky before locking eyes with me….before my eyes the wolf changed back to HUMAN state…but not just human state…..Tori….right before my eyes stood very naked Tori with bright moonlight blue colored eyes.

**Tori POV**

I stood naked in front of Jade…I couldn't have kept my secret away from her forever….I could see she was still processing…it as I moved closer she was still in shock. I laid my hands on her shoulders speaking to her softly.

"Jade…." I said her name very softly as I rubbed her shoulders.

"Wha…you saved me from that bear..?" She said blinking at me before wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I wasn't going let some bear kill my mate….what are you doing out here anyway…when I left you were asleep" I say laying my forehead against hers.

"I woke up and didn't feel you next to me….so I came looking for you...just wasn't expecting well this…"She chuckled kissing me softly before taking my hand bringing me back into the house and up to my room.

"We should get some sleep before we really have to be up..." She said bringing me down onto the bed cuddling up to me even though I was still very much naked. I couldn't help but fall asleep right when I fell into her embrace.

I finally re awoke again to my mother calling me down for breakfast along with Jade. Stretching I turned in Jade's embrace brushing my lips against hers.

"mmm morning…" she said as she stretched giving me a sleepy smile as she sat up.

"we should get dress and head down stairs…my mom made breakfast" I gave her a quick peck before getting out of bed wincing I could feel my back stinging horribly…I knew it was reacting and I could feel it start to move and spread but I ignored it as I quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt putting them on hoping Jade wouldn't see.

**Jade POV**

I had to be dreaming still because I could have sworn Tori's tattoo was pulsating and shit again…I could have sworn it moved or grew…shaking my head I bit down on my lip as I moved to get a pair of Tori's sweats and a shirt on…my back was killing me it was stinging and burning as hell. I bent to pick up a shirt before putting it on and caught Tori staring at me….it was an intense stare but before I could say something she was out the door….wonder what got into her.

**Tori POV**

I am ether too tired as fuck but I could have sworn…Jade's tattoo was glowing…and pulsating it look like it was hurting her….it was moving and I could have sworn her tiger's eyes looked at me….maybe I just am losing it since Jade…now knows well….one of the huge secrets I have….

I was lost in thought as I joined my family at the table I didn't realize Trina was talking to me until she yelled my name.

"Tori!" Trina yelled making me snap my attention towards her I kept a calm exterior but I was itching to beat her ass.

"Wha….yes Trina?" I asked but really didn't care until I saw the creepy excitement in her eyes.

"Don't you know what today is?" She asked so excitedly it was giving me the chills…

"No…but I'm sure your ass is going tell us" I smiled as I turned to see Jade bounding down the stairs wrapping her arms around my neck kissing my head.

"Hmph…Goth girl decides to come in and be a bitch oh joy…" I wanted to bitch slap my sister but I refrained as my parents joined us handing me and Jade a cup of coffee which we both said thank you for.

"It's your sister's birthday….but me and your father will be taking a trip so….it would be just you and your sister..." I died inside a little when they said I'll be stuck with my sister alone….

"Well happy birthday Trina" Jade sipped her coffee which made me smile before looking towards my sister.

"Yeah happy birthday sis" I said smiling softly to her.

"Whatever because it's my birthday I'm having a big party you better have a present for me darling sister" Trina said before leaving to probably get ready for school.

I turn to Jade smiling softly before brushing my lips against hers before leaning back on the counter…

"So…..want to help me with Trina's party and gift since she won't be doing the party all by herself?...and I still need help with the present…" I said smiling sheepishly at her.

"Sigh alright yeah I got nothing better else to do but right now we need to get our ass's showered and dressed we got school." Jade said giving me a wink before heading up the stairs…oh boy….

********WHAT WILL TORI DO FOR TRINA'S PRESENT? AND JADE HAS A SECRET TOO? AND TORI HAS MORE THAN ONEO SECRET GASP! AND WHO HATES WHEN THEIR PARENTS BARGE INTO THEIR ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION? AND WHO REALLY WANTS TO KICK TRINA IN THE FACE? AND WHAT ABOUT BLAZE? SOOOOO MUCH MORE QUESTIONS AND NEW TWISTS AND YESSS TONS OF SEXY TIME*******


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Tori's Bathroom**

**Tori POV**

I followed pursuit hot on Jade's tracks as we both had slipped into the bathroom that trademark smirk on her face. In record timing we both had our cloths off and in a pile on the bathroom floor…we wasted no time getting into the shower. I started to wash Jade first…washing every inch of her…this image of her naked and wet in the shower was now forever burned into my mind. I turned her having her back face me I ran my fingers gently over her tattoo….the tiger was designed beautiful…truly was. I smiled kissing the back of her neck causing her to shudder.

"Mmm Tori…don't start something you can't finish…"Jade spoke turning her head to the side to look at me causing strands of hair to fall on her face.

I smirked nipping and kissing at the back of her neck as I moved my hands up her body cupping her breasts in my hands giving them a firm squeeze rolling her nipples with my thumbs.

"And…who says I won't be able to finish it..?" I whispered into her ear trailing my tongue behind her ear down her neck to her shoulder.

I pinched and pulled her nipples causing her to gasp in pain but moan in pleasure as I rubbed and toyed with them nipping across her shoulder leaving little red marks. Turning her around I back her up against the cold tile of the shower capturing her lips with mine I slipped my tongue into her mouth eliciting a moan from her as I squeezed and rubbing her breasts shoving my knee between her legs right against her pussy.

I battled with her tongue for dominance as I toyed and played with her erected nipples rubbing and pinching them. I bit down on her bottom lip tugging on it growling before trailing feathery kisses down her neck to her collarbone my hands still squeezing and rubbing her breasts. I pressed my knee more against her pussy as she began to grind and move against my leg she was already super wet for me.

I sank my fangs into her shoulder again drawing blood…my animal urges were running through my veins…I lapped the blood up sealing the bite mark with a kiss. IT would be days before it finally healed into a never leaving scar. I slipped my hands from her breasts keeping her against the wall I traveled down her chest licking and nipping at her breast leaving red marks all over her breasts.

"T-tori stop teasing…" Jade was whimpering as I licked and toyed with her nipples I looked at her smirking traveling down her body I left a trail of red marks and hickies before going between her legs.

I nipped and marked her inner thighs before keeping her stead as I parted her lips giving her slit a long lick before I teased her clit.

"mmm" Is all Jade seemed to manage to make audible as I shoved my tongue deep inside her I moved my tongue in and out of her at a slow pace running my tongue against her g spot as I pressed and teased her clit between my fingers.

I felt her hands move into my hair as I continued torturing her with just my tongue still rubbing and teasing her clit making her buck into my mouth.

"T-tori f-faster no more teasing please…" Jade cried out in frustration and I gave into her demand moving my tongue faster into her hitting her g spot each time rubbing and pressing down on her clit hard.

"A-argh…mmm Tori H-harder" Jade was gripping my hair now I did as I was told and began to go harder and faster with my tongue I could feel she was close by the way her muscles were tightening around my tongue I knew what would send her over the edge I pinched her clit hard between my nails.

"nnni-im cumming" Jade screamed as she orgasmed hard into my mouth I licked her clean of her juices smirking I slipped my tongue out of her. I wasn't going let her come down her high just yet I shoved three fingers into her without a warning causing her eyes to widen. She let out a loud moan her eyes on mine as I began pumping my fingers in and out of her quickly. I captured her lips swallowing her moans as I moved my fingers into her roughly and fast. MY back was stinging because of jade's nails god it hurt so good when her nails racked down my back…it was a major turn on I had no clue why but it was.

I continued to thrust my fingers into her hitting her g spot repeatedly with my nails as I moved my thumb back and forth on her now very sensitive clit. I moved my tongue against hers making her come very close to the edge again she was panting and screaming my name against my mouth.

"T-Tori Fucking I'm going cum!" Jade cursed moaning my name load as she came apart fully on my fingers coating my fingers in her juices. I grinned nipping and tugging on her bottom lip keeping my hand still as I let her come down off her second orgasm. She finally opened her eyes again her emerald green eyes dark and cloudy with lust as he gave me a smirk that sent chills down my spine.

"My turn" is all she said before she switched our positions with me up against the wall.

**Jade POV**

It was my turn to give Tori some love…like damn two orgasms back to back I'm surprise I could stand my body feels like it's on fire. I attacked Tori's lips with mine shoving my tongue into her mouth pressing and moving my tongue against hers. I slipped my hand between her legs wasting no time teasing her as she did me I thrusted three fingers into her stretching and filling her…I brushed my fingertips against her g spot as I moved my fingers into her at a fast pace.

I swallowed her moans enjoying the pain searing on my back from her nails raking my back. I continued pumping my fingers into her ramming them against her g spot making her scream out my name loudly as I raked my thumb back and forth on her clit.

"Jade!" She was screaming my name as she growled against my mouth…her walls tightened on my fingers and she orgasmed hard coating my fingers in her juices. I slipped my fingers out of her grinning against her lips I moved down onto my knees spreading her legs more before parting her lips. I blew on her sensitive clit before shoving my tongue deep inside her….her taste flooded my senses as I moved my tongue in and out of her quickly.

I felt her hands move into my hair as she gripped her nails scraping my scalp which only made me move my tongue into her faster lashing it against her g spot as I pinched and twisted her clit. Her moans and screams were music to my ears especially when she whimpered and cried out my name.

"J-jade I'm going cum!" She gripped my hair I pushed her over the edge when I pressed down on her clit and flicked my tongue over her g spot her juices rushing into my mouth. Her taste flooding me it was like heaven and hell in a lovely sweet bliss. I licked her clean of her juices before slipping my tongue out of her I smirked looking up at her as I got off my knees capturing her lips in a passionate kiss letting her taste herself.

"Mmm…we should get out of the shower before Trina comes looking for us." She said as she moved away from me turning the water off stepping out of the shower with two towels in her hand.

I got out taking one of the towels smiling I wrapped the towel around myself and headed out of the bathroom to Tori's room to see what in her cloths I could wear.

**Tori POV**

I wrapped the towel around me tightly my legs still a bit like jello as I made my way out of the bathroom. I hummed softly slipping into my room to see Jade going through my closet trying to find something to wear….I guess she thinks I have girly taste of something.

"Need some help?" I ask dropping the towel onto the floor going over to the closet. I went into the back of my closet bringing out a pair of guy jeans and a black leather jacket with a white muscle T shirt.

"How about these?" I asked holding out the outfit to her.

She did an overlook and smiled taking the outfit from my hands. She went over to my draws and found a pair of guy boxers and a bra but gave me a questionable look as he held up the boxers.

"No they weren't use by any guy they are actually mine I sometimes like wear guys cloths…sorry if that's weird" I said blushing going back to picking out my wardrobe picking out a pair of tight black jeans and a black wife beater along with a black zip up hoodie. Humming I began to dress jumping into my all black sneakers before looking over to jade who also finished dressing. We both gave each other a look over before grinning

"We both look good" I said giggling as I grabbed my stuff I was about to leave the room until jade stopped me putting something on my head.

I looked to see what it was and it was a black baseball cap no team or anything just a black baseball cap I gave Jade a questionable look before hearing her say

"In my opinion it completes the outfit" She said before leaving the room.

It did go well with the outfit shrugging I headed out of my room bounding the stairs to find Jade waiting for me.

"We have to wait for Trina since our cars are at school" Jade said making me groan….that was right.

"Trina! We need to get to school!" I yelled.

"I'm coming hold your horses!" Trina yelled as she came bounding down the stairs.

"Well come on…" Trina spoke exiting the house with me and jade following pursuit we all headed into Trina's car that was an obnoxious color of pink but me and jade endured it until we got to school almost bolting out of Trina's car not just because of its color but Trina's singing dear god is like cats having their tails pulled.

I took Jade's hand in mine as we headed into Hollywood arts started to talk about what I should do for Trina's birthday.

We headed towards my locker where the gang was still standing our hands still laced together as we greeted the gang.

"Hey guys." I said in a cheerful tone as Cat crushed me in a hug and Andre and Robbie said their hellos.

"Yeah hi people" Jade said in her usual I hate morning tones.

"Dang girls…you two look like a couple of badass's or hot tomboys"" Andre said as he looked over me and Jade.

"Ha they look like they are both wearing Tori's cloths" Rex said I could feel the daggers being thrown at him by jade.

"If the puppet must know I did spend the night over at Vega's is that a problem?" jade asked ready to rip apart Robbie's puppet.

"No no…that's cool…" Robbie said moving behind Andre…I ushered everyone away from my locker so I could get my books but my senses kicked in and when I opened my locker I moved quickly catching the knife midair by its handle so it didn't hurt anyone.

"woah….what the hell?" Andre exclaimed as he stared at my locker then at me…while jade on the other hand.

"WHO THE FUCK BOOBTRAPPED YOUR FUCKING LOCKER!" jade screamed causing everyone in to freeze as she grabbed the knife from me her eye color was becoming much more brighter…like mine….which was odd.

"Babe…calm down…" I tried to calm my lover before she hurt somebody…

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when you could have almost gotten killed by a booby trapped locker!" I grasped jade's shoulder trying to calm her down as Lane came over.

"What on earth is going on here….all I hear is shouting and is that a knife…?" Lane was in panic mode and he had a confused look on his face.

"Well you see Tori opened her locker but then dodged the knife that came hurling out of her locker which she caught midair all ninja like and then Jade got all angry and shit and Tori's trying to calm her down but we are all wondering who booby-trapped Tori's locker…" Cat said in one sitting which was a huge mouthful but thank you ditsy Cat for that head on explanation.

"Well…." Lane had no idea what to say but he took the knife from Jade

"I'll go to the principal about this…and see what he will want to do" and with that Lane was gone.

Jade walked away and towards her own locker…I stared at my open locker until something in me screamed not good when jade was doing her combination.

"Jade !" I screamed as I ran over towards her tackling her havingthe knife that shot out of her locker glide across my cheek. Luckily Jade wasn't hurt and the knife didn't go anywhere but into the wall.

"Wtf….Tori are you ok?" Jade flipped us both over and saw the blood trickle down my cheek. She wiped my cheek seeing the small cut across my cheek….she frowned leaning down she licked my cheek.

"Why must you always protect me…" She whispered frowning as she stroked my cheek.

"You're my mate…I won't let you get hurt…" I spoke softly leaning up to kiss her softly.

I nipped her bottom lip until I heard a coughing sound I then realized we were still in the hallway. I smiled at jade who seemed to blush a new shade of red as she got off the floor helping me up.

"Thanks…" I said running my hands through my hair as I smiled at her.

"You're welcome…but we have bigger problems now" Jade said as she walked over to where the knife was pulling it out frowning.

She was right sighing I went over to my mate as the gang joined over by her….I was chewing on my lip someone wanted me and Jade dead…and I was not going have that at all.

Jade was staring at the knife before looking back towards me with a frown.

"Someone obviously doesn't like you and Jade together." Andre said as he also was staring at me but I know his eyes were on the cut on my face.

"I'm scared…" Is all Cat said before clinging to Andre.

The bell rang before I could say anything the group seemed to move in stride with my step as if they were afraid someone might jump out and attack me. I sighed as I entered Sikowitz taking my seat up front but was surprised how jade moved her seat to right next to me…Andre didn't seem to mind so, he sat behind me with Cat and Robbie by them as well.

I laid my hand on jade's leg trying to ease her anxiety as I could sense the tension radiating off her. I tried pulling the gang into a conversation away from this morning's scare by talking about Trina's party.

"So…today's Trina's birthday today…and she probably going have a huge party…and I have no idea what to get her" I say still rubbing Jade's thigh in a comforting gesture.

"Well…we could help you set up the party and stuff….as for a present Trina is defiantly hard to get a present for" Robbie said and everyone agreed….he was right Trina was defiantly…a pain all over.

"Hm…what about a song?" Andre spoke up looking at me with a smile on his face

"I'll even help you…we can make it special just for Trina" His grin got even bigger he always takes any chance he could get to make music or songs. It was a good idea…since I had no clue what to buy Trina…so yeah a song would defiantly work.

"Yeah alright…we can do that then..." I said grinning until Jade squeezed my hand moving it away from her leg. I frowned at the action which didn't go unnoticed by her until she pointed down to her leg were there was tiny holes in the jeans I blushed smiling sheepishly at her.

"opps…" I said causing jade to chuckle but everyone's attention was brought to the stage as our lovely teacher decided to show up. Sikowitz had come in through the window again with coconut in hand he greeted the class.

"Morning all" he spoke smiling as he took a sip of his coconut.

"Today we shall be doing an alphabetical improve an actor must learn to come up with things on the spot so let's get to it!" Sikowitz clapped before picking out those who shall be doing the improv…..sadly it was me, Jade, Cat, and Beck….oh shit totally forgot about his existence.

I looked over to Jade feeling the same tension I was feeling coming off her as we made our way up the stage.

"Alright everyone…..we need a letter!" Sikowitz yelled only to be responded by Rex….Robbie's puppet.

"P!" Rex said before getting scolded by Robbie

"I was going say P!" Robbie scolded his puppet…it seriously disturbed me sometimes. My attention was snapped to the improv as I heard what beck just said.

"Please come back to me Jade…." Beck was speaking to my mate which pissed me off I clenched my jaw refraining from killing Beck on spot.

"Quit it asshole I will never come back to you" Jade moved farther away from Beck and more slightly behind me on my right side.

"Real shit….you need to let go man their happy so let it go…" Andre said towards beck a scowl on his face.

"Silly…squirrels are cute" Cat said trying to change the subject…got to love her child manner sometimes.

"Thank you for the information Cat…but I'm more of a wolf person especially….ones that howl when their cumming" Jade said smirking towards me.

"Universal matters….always stated wolves howl more when they are intimate with their mate" I shot back at Jade causing her to blush this time.

"Very….odd conversation is going on between Jade and Tori…" Andre said before Rex jumped in

"Their talking about their sex lives!" Rex shouted.

"What? You slept with that dyke?" Beck shouted….something inside me was telling me there was something much different about Beck that had my skin crawling.

"**x**actly and that _Dyke_ also has a name and its **Tori Vega **so if you could kindly fuck off that would be greatly appreciated." Jade said with so much venom towards Beck.

That's when I saw it….something flickered in Beck's eyes…they looked slightly changed until they took on a normal state with pure hate in his eyes towards me.

"You guys…we should all calm down and take a break….away from this…come on we are all friends here…" Andre said

"Zig…zag from this bullet would be good." Cat said as she twirled her hair around her fingers.

"Alright Cat and Andre is right….we should chill out." I said trying to keep myself from losing control.

"Back off bitch no one wants you to speak" Beck growled looking in my direction with such a look full of hate and disgust it made me want to rip out his eyes.

"Can't you go fuck yourself asshole don't talk to Tori like that dickhead." Jade said pulling me into her embrace laying her head on my shoulder giving beck a dirty look.

"Dammit guys can we make peace not war." Cat cursed which was a shock to everyone we kind of just stared at her.

"Even I can't find the words…for Cat cursing at this second." Andre said just staring at Cat.

"Fuck sakes it's so bad that even Cat cursed" Jade said a smile on her face.

"If I have to curse to fucking get this bullshit to stop then hell yes I will it's so fucking stupid Beck grow the fuck up for god sakes homosexual relationships have been around for hundreds of years….YOU GOT DUMPED BECAUSE YOU'RE A GAY HATING STUPID DOUCHEBAG move on like love of god move on or just shut your mouth for fucking sakes!" Cat yelled which made me and Jade smile and Andre stare in disbelief but Beck on the other hand….

**Jade POV**

"You're on their side you ditsy slut you better shut your fuck-"I didn't even let him finish that sentence as my fist collided with his face.

"Don't you even talk to Cat you oversized jerk" I kicked back through the window that was open growling my hands clenched into fists.

I saw Tori move to the window and close it and putting the lock in place before going over to Cat hugging her tight.

"Don't listen to him Cat his a stupid bastard who going get himself killed one of these days" Tori says stroking cat's hair as Andre came over to me.

"It was cool the way you sticked up for Cat…." Andre said as the bell rang it seems Sikowitz had passed out after the first few seconds because he was dead asleep as everyone left the class.

**Lunch **

We were sitting at our lunch table everyone was picking at their food…but I just wasn't really hungry. I was still pissed and thinking about this morning…someone was after me and Tori and it irked me…I didn't want anything to happen to the wolf that stole my heart. God I can't stop thinking about last night….when Tori shifted back…she smelled of nature and waterfall….I was so tempted to just take her right there outside.

I came back to reality when I felt a hand on my thigh but it was moving up my thigh. I looked to see it was Tori's hand I chewed my lip looking at her she looked so innocent like she wasn't being a sneaky one by tracing patterns on my thigh. I started half heartily listen to the conversation as I grab Tori's hand lacing our fingers together….her name touching and teasing on my thigh is getting me all wet.

I give her a look that meant war but she just gave me a wink that went unnoticed by our friends as she got me shivering when she licked her bottom lip…god she was such a tease I was so going get her back for being such a tease.

**Tori POV**

I loved torturing jade she had such a lustful look in her eyes…I was so going get punished for teasing her so much oh well it probably would be a very enjoyable one.

"So Andre my house after school to work on the song…and get ready for the party….Than the rest of you guys can come over and help as well…" I said smiling as everyone agreed Jade giving me a dirty look but I suppressed from really looking.

"Tonight is going be rocking…." I said as we all finished up our lunches….tonight was going be good hopefully Trina will be grateful and shit.

**Jade POV**

So after the whole party and shit…I'm so getting pay back…I'm going punish her through the whole night so glad it's a Friday so no school the next day. Tori Vega you're going be so in for it tonight as I smirked as we all parted to go to our separate classes.

*******how is jade going punish Tori? And will the party be a success? And what did Tori see in beck? Does Beck have a secret? And cat has such a serious side as well? And a sailors mouth? Damn what else will happen will beck grow up or will he be dead by the end of the school year? And whose trying to kill jade and Tori? Who booby trapped their lockers? Who likes shower sex I DO MMM*******


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

**Vega residents**

**Tori POV**

Alright so I got home from school in my baby…yes my car is my baby. Either way I got out of the shower standing in front of the mirror looking over my body. I still had marks from Jade visible on my skin….my wounds were healing fast and soon turn into scars that will fade away. Leaving the bathroom I hummed a bit as I let the towel fall to the floor. I needed to figure out what I was going wear for tonight especially since I'm hosting the party for Trina's birthday. Sighing I went into my closet going through my cloths trying to figure out what in god name to wear tonight…I know jade probably going dress up in something sexy…and make me want to take right in front of everyone…which I would have no problem doing modesty been thrown out the window for me a long time ago.

I decided to go with a black cocktail that had a dark green design to it but you had to really look to see it. It was a strapless black dress that was a snug fit. I fixed my hair and applied a bit of makeup not too much and then I got into my strapless black heels. I put a bit of perfume on not much though because I hated putting it on especially with my heightened senses. Heading out of my room I came downstairs just as I heard the doorbell ring…oh totally forgot Andre was coming over.

Heading towards the door I looked through the peephole…bad habit but I did so after seeing it was Andre opened the door smiling at him he had brought his laptop and some goodies for the party.

"Hey girl" Andre said as I ushered him in as I closed the door behind him

"Hey Andre I see you brought some snacks and soda how nice of you" I said taking the food and drink from him going to put it onto the table.

"I see you haven't even set up yet" Andre said smirking.

"Shush I just finished getting myself ready….yeah I should start preparing for the party huh..." I said smiling sheepishly.

It took me and Andre only almost 45 minutes to get the furniture in positions were it would block or be in the way and got the music on and set everything up accordingly but we stopped when we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" I said going over to the door I looked through the peephole seeing it was Robbie and Cat. I opened the door greeting them as I saw they also brought things

"Hey guys" I said letting them in before closing the door.

"Hey Tori" They both said as I closed the door behind them watching as Andre took the goodies placing them on the tables were drink and food was.

"Alright…..everything's looking good now let's get you all set with a song for Trina." Andre said smirking as he headed over to the piano gesturing me to follow….so far everything's going good and hopefully Trina will like this song…and the party.

**Jade POV**

So got home after kissing Tori before she left the school grounds….I sped off school grounds since I had to get ready and shit for tonight. Taking a long ass hot shower I finally was able to calm myself down….but my back was stinging I got out wrapping a towel around me I removed some of the steam from the mirror only to gasp.

In my own reflection my pupils were in slits and my eyes were….this very bright green almost like eden color. I opened my mouth only to be more startled holy shit…I had some canine teeth going on…damn ow there sharp. I sucked on my pricked finger just staring into the mirror….holy shit was my back burning but I couldn't tear away from the mirror. Shaking myself out of my trance I left the bathroom in awe before heading into my room dropping my towel I needed to get ready…I needed to prepare tonight…time to get focused!

Alright I took out black non tight jeans that were kind of boyish but also had s formal look to them. I took out my all black silk dress shirt putting it on along with my black leather belt and my black dress shoes. I did an overtake before putting on some cologne and fixing my hair. Once I was all set I looked for my black unused backpack smirking I went into the back of my closet taking out a box that out of habit of being a teenager I hid away from my parents. Putting the objects inside the black box into the backpack I zipped it up a devilish smirk on my face as I slung it over my shoulder. Tonight was going be so much fun….well after the party the night was going defiantly be filled with screams….heading out of my house I knew I should stop to bring some snacks or something to the party and that's what I did before heading to Tori's house.

**Tori's POV**

Trina had emerged from her room finally dressed in a black and red sultry dress…god she was desperate the party was picking up as more and more people began showing up. The party was popping I was smiling it was good to see everyone enjoying their time I heard the doorbell ring and shouted over the pumping music

"I'll get it" I said moving through the crowd of dancers to the door I looked into the peephole a giant smile on my face as I opened the door to see jade on the other end…and damn did she look handsome….she must have put cologne but dear god she smelt good.

"Hey you" I said a grin on my face as I pulled her close giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Right back at you….damn you look fucking hot as hell I might have to take you from this party and fuck you right now" Jade said with a smirked placing the snacks she picked up on the table.

"Mmm….I think that can wait until after the song I will perform for Trina." I said blushing softly before noticing the backpack.

"Can I put this up in your room?" Jade asked and I just nodded pointing towards the staircase watching her disappear up in it.

"Wonder…what's in that backpack" I said aloud as I stared off into space

"What backpack?" I heard cat say as she bounded over to me.

"Oh…uh nothing jade's here so this party is officially started!" I said smiling brightly at Cat who giggled and then ran off to dance.

It had almost been 15 minutes and Jade still had yet to come downstairs….I was beginning to worry so; I headed up the stairs to see what Jade was up too. As I was coming closer to my room I heard music but not the one downstairs it was different and someone was singing to it. I came up to my door it was open half way so I slipped in leaning against the wall….Jade was singing to a song as she looked around my room..i smirked because I liked the lyrics.

**Jade POV**

I headed up to Tori's room with the backpack full of…goodies for tonight. Smirking to myself….Tori Vega was defiantly into it tonight. I finally came to her room…I was worried it would be some princess bright colored and all that jazz….scary hated all those things….taking a deep breath I pushed open the door to Tori's room. To my surprise….it wasn't….the walls were a midnight blue…her room was covered with posters of wolves howling at moons, fallen angel posters, some of video games, two of movies that came out…and one of two birds with blue roses and a banner that said love. Her room had a dark comforting feel to it….I didn't notice her room fully until now…yeah I was in it just last night but hell I never really paid attention until now. I decided to put my iPod on as I moved around Tori's room looking at her small collection of huskies and wolves in a hammock…they were adorable I to admit but not as beautiful and adorable as Tori was…when I saw her wolf form. I smiled and began singing to the lyrics of the song as I looked towards the bed noticing that the pillows had black silk cases and even the sheets were black silk no wonder it felt so nice to sleep in her bed….Tori had some great taste in bedding. I didn't know I was singing out loud until I started singing to the words

_She's the kinda girl that you wanna wake up to_

_The kinda girl that you always wanna please_

_She's the kinda girl that she makes me wanna be her everything_

I grinned I loved this song made me think over Tori as I moved over to her desk looking at the pictures of her family and her…some pictures of me…I didn't know she even took but they looked awesome…then again I am awesome. I was still singing to the lyrics as I ran my hand over Tori's laptop it had a nightfall design as a detail to the outer part of laptop.

_She's the kinda girl that your mom is gonna love_

_She's the kinda girl that you've been dreaming of _

_She's the kinda girl that a guy would want to me her everything_

_Cause all I want is you (all I want is you) _

I didn't realize someone was in the room with me until I turned towards the doorway freezing when I spotted doorway against the wall….what the hell how long had she been there…and I didn't have my music on that loud….what is she a ninja too? That image amused me…and turned me on…I could see Tori…being a ninja while I on the other hand would be her sexy assassin lover. We both be an unstoppable force…we'd be awesome pairing…deadly…dangerous and hot as hell. I saw a smile on her face but…her eyes were so…captivating I probably was staring at her like an idiot but I could care less.

"How…how long have you been there?" I asked a faint blush on my face as I saw her smug look on her face.

"Long enough to hear your beautiful singing voice….like my room?" She asked as she pushed off the wall coming only inches away from me.

"Yeah…it defiantly wasn't what I was expecting even though this would be the second time in your room…this is the first time for me really seeing it" I said snaking my arms around her waist.

"Were you expecting pink and fluffy?" She asked brushing her lips against mine.

"mmmhmmm" I said nipping her bottom lip my hands slipping to her ass squeezing it.

"Behave jade" She smirking stepping out of my embrace only to grab my hand tugging me out of her room.

"Must I?" I said as we were coming down the stairs.

"Yes….it's about time for me to sing for Trina in a few seconds anyway" She said as she led me into the crowd of people.

"Whatever she better like it or I'll break her face" I said frowning slightly until she wrapped her arms around my neck kissing my frown away. I snaked my arms around her waist swaying our hips to the music as our mouths never left each other's.

We finally broke the heated make out session for air and the tackle of Cat onto me.

"Jaaaaaaaaaadeeeeee" Cat said as she clung to me.

"Yes Cat?" I said trying to pry her off in the corner of my eye I could see Tori amused by me being suffocated by Cat's bear hugs.

"Robbie keeps trying to make me dance with him and I really don't want to" Cat pouted and Tori and I just kind of stared at her…..stupid fucking Robbie going makes me want to kill him one day I swear. Speaking of the loser….hear he comes now…god I'm going kick his ass.

"There you are cat I was wondering where you got off to" Robbie said smiling at Cat who seemed to stay stuck to my body.

"Robbie….Cat doesn't want to be around you right this moment" To my surprise Tori spoke up….thought she liked Robbie or something….I glanced over to Robbie and he seemed to not take the hint as he reached for Cat.

"Back off puppet boy or I'll drop kick you in your nonexistent balls" I growled moving cat from his reach as I glared at him.

"But…" Is all he could stay before I tossed Cat by Tori moving over to Robbie making him run away in fear of being killed by me.

"Did I ever say how much I dislike Robbie?" I asked turning to Cat and Tori.

"Yes…but even so he is our friend even if his…disturbing and creepy…maybe if he lost the puppet…or got a makeover he would be more tolerable." Tori said shocking me more…I was pretty sure she liked anyone…well except Beck…and maybe what's his face…fuck I can't think of his name right now.

I saw Tori look over to the clock before handing me Cat. I'm guessing it was time for her to go and sing for Trina….blah this party needs to end already for god sakes I want Tori **now.** I saw her go off to Andre to do the damn song.

**Tori POV**

Alright it was all set up now…so let's get this damn song over with so I can get back with Jade to hell if Trina doesn't bloody like it.

I looked over to Andre and he nodded as I took the microphone calming everyone to attention.

"Alright everyone….today is my sister Trina's birthday and for her birthday I have a special song just for her" I said pointing to Andre and the music starts blasting and I begin to sing the song "You're the reason" It was fun I was dancing and singing I felt so in sync my eye sight moving from Trina though to Jade who seemed to be enjoying my singing and the song in general. Once it was over I smiled at everyone putting the microphone down as Andre then switched to his playlist once everyone was done clapping and applauding my sister came over to me.

"That was amazing Tori….I loved it thank you…but where is my gift?" Trina asked just as Jade moved through the crowd and had heard that last part…..uh oh.

"Dumb bitch the song was the gift to you…you better have liked it" Jade said crossing her arms under her chest.

"I…uh….loved the song very much…" I saw Trina swallow hard at Jade's words before disappearing as fast as she came.

"Well…then now I know who strikes fear the most into my sister" I giggled before looking to Jade gasping as I truly looked at her. Jade's eyes were such a bright emerald green…they were beautiful…but her pupils had shifted into black slits.

I moved closing the space between us but before she could say a word I captured her lips in mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck slipping my tongue into her mouth smirking as I caused her to moan into my mouth. I felt her arms snake around my waist keeping my body pressed against hers as our tongue's battled for dominance but it soon ended as we both broke apart for air.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs" I said as I took Jade's hand leading her out of the crowd and up the stairs to my bedroom.

**Jade POV**

Once we were in her room I closed the door behind us with my foot my hands too busy in Tori's hair as our tongue's battled for dominance again. I backed her up against the bed before making her fall back onto the bed as my hands wandered down to her hips….the damn dress needed to come off….as if reading my thoughts Tori broke the kiss and slipped out of the dress in one motion. I was now staring at her in awe as I stared at her almost naked form….naughty vixen didn't wear a bra underneath that snug tight dress.

I kissed and nipped down the right side of her neck leaving marks trailing down to her breasts. My hands worked her breasts as I licked and nipped my way back up her neck brushing my thumbs back and forth against her nipples. I loved the way her body responded to my touches….it was time to bring out the backpack. I smirked grabbing her wrists I moved her to the middle of the bed I caught her eyes in a questioning but trusting look as I moved away going towards the backpack.

"Stay there and don't move" I say as I move to the backpack taking out a pair of red handcuffs as I come back over to the bed handcuffing her wrists to the headboard smiling down at her. I saw a new level of lust enter her eyes as she looked from me to the handcuffs….I watched her test them out before I moved back over to my backpack taking out a ball gag grinning as I watched her swallow at the sight of it.

"aw…is Tori a bit intimidated by the ball gag" I tease as I come over to her straddling her again as I put the ball gag in place watching her eyes flicker from a bright moonlight back to her natural dark blue.

I kissed down her breasts taking her right nipple into my mouth to test out the ball gag…I sucked and bit down hard on her erected nipple satisfied when I heard her groans and moans muffled by the gag.

I moved from her right nipple to her left biting and marking her left breast before ripping her silk underwear in half dropping the torn under garments to the floor as I smirked up at her lavishing her nipple with my tongue before running my tongue down to her naval leaving little red bite marks along the way.

I loved the way she arched and shuddered to my touch I parted her legs fishing into the backpack getting out a tiny vibrator I moved between her legs slipping the vibrator onto her clit turning it on. I licked my bottom lip as I watched her eyes widen when I turned the vibrator on.

I palmed her left breast squeezing and rubbing her breast as I kissed down her stomach again and between her legs. I smirked running my tongue up and down her slit while keeping her steady as I teased her entrance before pushing my tongue inside her. I moved my tongue in and out of her fast eliciting muffled cries and moans from her as I continued to move my tongue in and out of her hitting against her g spot each time. I knew she was getting close by the way her walls tightened around my tongue she couldn't handle the too much simulation at the same time as she came apart orgasming into my mouth I could hear my name being screamed against the gag as she came.

I licked her clean of her juices before slipping my tongue out. I kissed her inner thigh before looking up to her I could see her eyes were so cloudy with lust and desire but they were a brighter moonlight blue. Nipping her thigh I turned off the vibrator taking it off before giving her now very sensitive clit a kiss causing her to shudder and involuntary buck against the action.

I gave her my trademark smirk as I went into the backpack taking out the strap on I put it into place before leaning over kissing and nipping her shoulder before whispering into her ear.

"I'm not done with you just yet…" I whispered into her ear before thrusting into her with one hard shift thrust biting down hard onto her shoulder as I heard her scream loudly into the gag as I filled her with the strap on thrusting into her with a steady hard pace. I was so not done with her yet and the night was still oh so young.

*******SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE SHIT HAPPENED OH WELL AND OH YES IM LEAVING THIS CHAPTER JUST LIKE THIS ARENT I SO EVIL! AND YES IM CRUEL TO ROBBIE….BUT OH WELL HE IS…SOMETHING MAYBE ILL BE GOOD AND HELP HIM OUT A BIT MAYBE…WHAT ELSE IS JADE HIDINING IN THAT BACKPACK OF HERS IM NOT TELLING YOUR GOING HAVE TO READ AND WIAT TO FIND OUT BWAHAHAHHAHAAHA AND FUCK TRINA GOOD THING JADE PUT HER INTO PLACE AND OH JADE'S SECRET IS SHOWING MORE? AND THE SONG JADE WAS SINGING ITS CALLED **_**SHE MY KINDA GIRL BY RUNNER RUNNER**_**. ALSO ON A DIFFERENT NOTE I WILL BE STARTING A FANDOM ON RIZZOLI&ISLES THAT WILL ALSO BE RATED M FOR VERY VERY MATURE CONTENT******


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jade POV**

It was obvious she had never been with a man which pleased me greatly because it meant I was her first and last. I should have been gentler but what was done was done now I was pounding into her with a strap on. Her cries and screams were still muffled by the ball gag as I pounded into her with a steady fast pace. I hooked my arms under her legs adjusting myself more so I could thrust deeper and harder into her I really was fucking her like a man. I was sweating I could feel my sweat drip off my face as I thrusted harder into her my nails digging into her hips as I continued to fuck her with the strap on…I was getting to hot I stopped pulling out of her I watched as she shuddered and whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. I grinned giving her a wink as I unbuttoned my shirt my eyes locked on hers as I slowly took it off letting it drop to the floor before I unhooked my bra sliding it down my arms before also letting it join my shirt on the floor. I took off the strap on so I could undo my belt taking it off along with my pants I could see her eyes giving my body a good overtake as hooked my fingers in my underwear pulling them down ever so slowly before letting it join the rest of my clothes on the floor.

I put the strap on back and moved between her legs again thrusting myself back into her. I refilled her with the strap on I felt her hook her legs around my waist pulling me closer to her I leaned down breathing heavily into her ear as our breasts rubbed and moved against each other as I thrusted and pumped into her my thrusts only getting rougher and faster. I had to listen carefully to her moans and screams and the way she pressed her heels into my lower back to know if she was close. I knew I was the strap on was rubbing against my clit repeatedly as I pounded away into her. I bit down on her shoulder drawing her blood as I bit down hard claiming her sending her over the edge with me as I came from too much stimulation to my clit. She came harshly because she had me in a vice grip I waited out for her to come down off her high as she unwrapped her legs from me. Smirking I lapped and kissed where I bit before sliding out of her I noticed her eyes were so glazed over with lust and desire I could barely tell if her eyes were blue or all black.

Taking off the strap on off I let it fall somewhere on the floor before going back into the backpack taking out the honey I coated my fingers in it before putting a trail of honey up past her naval and all over her breasts. I grinned at her as I slipped my honey coated fingers inside her making her shudder at the feel…I purposely made sure the honey was a bit cold before putting it in the backpack. I moved my fingers in and out of her as I licked up the trail of honey enjoying the sweetness I took her left nipple into my mouth sucking the honey off it before releasing her nipple with a pop. Once I was done with her left breast I had left hickies all over it as I went to do the same to her right breast I brushed my fingers against her g spot as I began moving them into her faster. She was coming close to her third orgasm as her walls were becoming like vice grips around my fingers; I had licked and sucked all the way back to her neck leaving along many hickies all over her. I pressed my fingers right to her g spot whispering into her ear

"Cum for me Tori" my breath was ragged and heavy as I whispered into her ear…she did as she was told and came harshly onto my fingers.

I slipped my fingers out of her smiling as I put my fingers in my mouth smirking at her…mmm…she tasted extra sweet from the honey. I could tell she couldn't take much more…her body was glistening with sweat and her breathing was defiantly erratic. I did an overtake of her noticing the flushed blush on her face how glazed over her eyes were with so much lust…and love.

I undid the ball gag tossing it somewhere behind me. I cupped Tori's face stroking her cheek as I laid my forehead against hers a smile on my face. I could tell she was exhausted after three harsh orgasms so I didn't push her body any further….round four could always begin in the morning in the shower. I kissed her softly and lovingly before chuckling at her words

"As much as I love this moment my arms are going numb darling" Tori said as she gestured with her head at her still cuffed wrists.

"Indeed" I said as I reached up and undid both cuffs tossing them somewhere behind me onto the floor. I could find the stuff tomorrow right now all that matter was my beloved who was now rubbing both her wrists.

I maneuvered both of us somehow under the sheets and covers wrapping her in my arms as we just laid silent for a couple of minutes. I could tell Tori had fallen asleep when she snuggled close to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled and began to drift to sleep as well holding my beloved close to me as I drifted off into one of the most peaceful sleeps I ever had.

**Tori POV**

I awoke in the morning a bit surprised….I didn't change at all last night not even after I fell asleep with Jade. Opening my eyes I had to blink a few times adjusting to daylight I had to turn my head to see what time it was. It was only 8:00 am which was pretty early for a Saturday morning; I carefully disentangled myself carefully from Jade because I didn't want to wake her up just yet…but once I got up right the pain kicked in. Dear god I was sore all over but least it was a good type of sore…getting to my feet and looked around my room there was discarded cloths and everything all about my room. Shaking my head I'll just have to clean later…but first need something to put on….looking about I found a pair of loose sweats and a baggy T shirt that said "born to please" on the back of it….after looking somewhat decent I headed out of the room quietly bounding down stairs only to stop in my tracks. Jesus Christ this place was a mess groaning I was so glad I took my phone with me I was so not ok with the mess. I quickly texted Cat and Andre about the mess left from the party.

**Group messaging with Cat, Andre and me**

**Me: Hey guys I need some help I'm totally whazzed about the mess I had to come down stairs too….mind coming over and helping?**

**Andre: I'm on my way chica**

**Cat: Hehe! Me to! Then we can all hang out afterwards yay!**

**Me: lol….yeah sure why not but first clean up**

It took Andre and cat about 25 minutes before showing up I had to move between messes and a passed out Trina on the couch to get to the door to let Cat and Andre in.

"Damn girl….I

see you had a very good night" Andre said as I let him and Cat in.

Fuck…I forgot that jade had marked me all over especially in noticeable spots….eh….oh well Cat's already giggling and Andre's smirking like a smartass.

"Yes…I did now let's get this place cleaned up and then I'll make everyone some coffee and breakfast." I say as I gesture around the messy room.

It took us about almost an hour to get the place cleaned up and presentable…..only thing left was Trina who was still on the couch passed out.

Growling to myself I shook Trina trying to get her ass up so I could finish cleaning.

"Trina get your ass up dammit" I say through gritted teeth until I took a seat cushion and started to beat her with it…..which finally got her ass up.

"argh…what…oh yeah I'm up" Trina said as she ever so slowly sat up….something wasn't right with her but I couldn't tell but she defiantly wasn't well. Sighing I put the seat cushion back in place and moved Trina to a chair. I had no time to fret over Trina's appearance for all I could know it was the lack of sleep….I'll just keep an eye on her just in case.

"Good now stay in the chair and once I'm done fixing the couch and shit I'll make everyone some breakfast and coffee" I said as I cleaned up the couch putting it back in place and making sure it was free of stains and such.

Once the cleaning was done I started to make a big batch of scramble eggs and put up a big pot of coffee. Humming I placed toast up for everyone as I added more cooked bacon to the pile of bacon I was making.

"I'll be right back guys" I put the flame on low and ask cat and them to watch the food as I headed up the stairs with a cup of coffee not too sweet so it would still be bitter but not totally bitter so she wouldn't like it. I opened the door to my room and placed the cup down to shake Jade awake.

I rubbed her arm a bit in a gentle motion as I spoke to her

"Jade sweetheart…time to get up I got coffee right here for you" Jade was coming around and I saw her roll to face me her eyes opening that caused me to jolt back a bit as her eyes fully opened.

"What's wrong..?" her voice was so laced with sleep it was a bit hard to understand…..her eye color was….what startled me…I expected her normal green…or that eden color and black slits….but black and red slits…not what I suspected. Thankfully it went away but then I noticed it….she was wincing when she sat up and I could have sworn…I saw….red…and pulsating black moving...like spreading across her skin but it was gone as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Nothing at all dear…" I smiled going over to her placing a chaste kiss on her lips before placing the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Mmm coffee" Jade said as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm glad you like it but we should head downstairs since I invited cat and Andre over to clean up….which we did and I already started breakfast" I said kissing her cheek before getting off the bed.

"Lame now they will want to hang out and shit…" Jade grumbled as she drank her coffee.

"Yes well…I didn't want to wake you and I didn't feel like cleaning everything by myself so I called in for reinforcements" I said smiling.

"Yeah…shit did I really sleep that long?" Jade asked as she looked at the clock on the dresser.

"Yep now come get dress after breakfast we can take a shower together if you want" I said smirking before leaving the room to go finish making breakfast.

**Jade POV**

Damn….today was certainly going be interesting say the least. I sipped my coffee once more before setting it down to toss on a shirt and sweats I had used the last time I slept over. I fixed my hair so it didn't look like I had sex all night long…even though I basically did Tori may have not noticed but I was at it until 2 am. Once satisfied with my look I grabbed my coffee and headed downstairs greeting everyone as I bounded to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yo" is all I said as I headed over to the group deciding to help Tori with putting food on the table. She defiantly knew how to make a big breakfast as I looked over the food that I was setting on the table that's when I noticed Tori already made two sandwiches packed with meat and eggs and cheese…..the combo I usually have in the morning.

"Tori... who's these two sandwiches for..?" I asked as I put the juice down on the table.

"One for me and one for you….I assumed that's how you like your sandwiches in the morning…" Tori smiled sheepishly which was majorly cute.

Once we were all seated I took a seat next to Tori while Andre sat next to cat and Trina was far at the end of the table. She ether partied to hard…or she was not pretty in the morning….but she did look slightly ill I chose not to say anything in case it came out to be she was ass ugly in the morning.

I finished my breakfast pretty quickly taking my plate and cup to the sink I washed it and put it away as I heard Cat go on about what we should do today.

"We should head to the festival that's in town it will be super fun!" Cat was already becoming hyper very quickly.

"Ah….I heard real good things about this year's festival we should go" Andre said as he nodded in agreement to the idea of going to the festival today.

"Guess its decided then festival it is then…..Trina would you like to come to the festival with us?" Tori asked but I could tell she was hoping her sister would say no.

"Nah…festival with you guys ha that would ruin my reputation so not hanging out with you bunch." Trina said before getting up and putting her plate and cup in the sink and disappearing upstairs to her room.

"Well now that queen bitch has left the area….I shall put in my two cents…the festival idea sounds good haven't been to one in ages." I said smiling as I came back over to the table.

"Now it's officially decided that we all are going to the festival!" Tori said grinning before getting up and grabbing my hand.

"Since you guys are all set and ready…you two stay down here I and Jade are going go up and get ready!" Tori said before tugging me all the way upstairs and to the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door was closed and locked Tori smirked at me sliding her hands under my shirt sending chills up my spine at the contact of her hands on my skin.

"Told you I'd keep my word" She purred into my ear before taking my shirt off and reaching for my sweats pushing them down until I was fully naked before her.

"I can see this…" I wasn't going let her get the upper hand I grabbed her shirt taking it off in one motion before pushing her sweats down. I attacked her lips with mine before losing contact as she turned on the shower taking my hand and pulling me back into her as the spray hit our skin. Our lips were busy as our tongue fought for dominance this was defiantly going be a good morning shower.

******** SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE CHAPTER TEN WOOO AND YES I HAVE STOPPED THE SCENE HERE BECAUSE IM THAT EVIL. WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE FESTIVAL AND WHAT WAS WITH JADE'S EYES THIS MORNING? IS THERE MORE THAN ONE SECRET JADE HAS? WHAT IS UP WITH TRINA OTHER THAN HER BITCHSELF AND HOW DID TORI KNOW WHAT JADE HAS IN THE MORNING AS A SANDWICH? AND WHO LOVED THE HARDCORE SEX JADE GAVE TO TORI? I CAN ONLY HOPE IT WON'T TAKE ME FOREVER TO UPDATE AGAIN******


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Tori POV**

It was my turn to return the favor of last night's 3 mind blowing orgasms. I backed Jade against the wall while our tongues still battled each other for dominance my hands starting to wander down her body. I loved the feel of her wet body against mine….I broke the kiss to kiss and nip down her jaw to her neck. It was payback time for leaving so many marks all over me…especially the noticeable ones. I sucked and nipped all over her neck and shoulder leaving my marks all over before kissing down the valley of her breasts. I took her right nipple into my mouth biting down hard on her nipple causing her to gasp and move her hands to my back. I lapped and sucked on her nipple to ease the pain before sucking and biting all over her right breast. I moved onto her left breast doing the same as I did to the right before moving down her body licking and nipping down all the way to between her legs. I smirked up at her before pushing her legs apart….I parted her pussy lips giving her slit a teasing lick before taking her clit into my mouth getting a vice grip of my hair as she had moved her hands into it.

I sucked and played with her clit running my fangs in a teasing manner causing her to shudder and shiver to my touch. I released her clit with a pop looking up at her smirking as she had her hands balled into fists in my hairs with her eyes closed. I pushed my tongue inside her flicking the tip of my tongue against her g spot making her buck but I kept her still moving my tongue in and out of her slowly.

"T-Tori don't tease" I loved the sound of her voice laced with desire and need. Only I could make her voice so full of lust...and ragged.

I continued to torture her only moving my tongue a slightly faster pace. I kept pressing and rubbing my tongue against her g spot as I took her clit between my fingers pinching and pulling on it softly.

"T-Tori…" She gasped shivering to my touch I continued to torture her clit as I moved my tongue in and out of her faster hitting my tongue over her g spot repeatedly. I knew I was drawing her close to her orgasm.

"S-shit I'm going cum!" Jade moaned loudly.

I rubbed and pressed my tongue against her g spot as I pressed down on her clit to drive her over the edge. I had to hold her legs as she bucked when she came harshly her juices flooding my mouth. I licked her clean of all her cum slipping my tongue out of her I gave her clit a light kiss before getting off my knees smirking at her.

I knew she was still coming down off her high so I captured her lips with mine letting her taste herself on my before pushing two fingers inside her causing her to gasp. I broke the kiss to kiss and nip at her neck before whispering into her ear as I moved my fingers into her fast and hard hitting her g spot.

"I'm not done with you yet" I used the same exact words jade used on my me last night as I moved my fingers into her faster. I added two more fingers thrusting them into her as I growled into her ear before sinking my fangs hard into her shoulder drawing blood as I claimed her.

She screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure I could hear my name slip from her lips as she whimpered when I licked and lapped my bite mark easing the pain by sucking on my bite mark turning it into a hickie.

She was coming closer to her climax I could tell by her walls clenching on my fingers. I licked up her neck before recapturing her lips in a heated passionate kiss as I ran my thumb back and forth on her very sensitive clit.

"F-fuck Tori I'm going cum again" Jade moaned against my mouth as I pushed her over the edge again having her climax hard on my fingers. I slipped my fingers out of her smirking as I nipped and licked her bottom lip moving a bit back taking her with me as I moved us under the spray.

"We should get out the water is cold and they will be wondering what happened to us" I said as I turned off the spray stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself.

I handed Jade a towel smiling at her as she was still a bit weak in the legs.

"Yeah yeah…let's just get this over with so I can have you to myself" Jade smirked wrapping a towel around herself before leaving the bathroom. I followed pursuit closing my bedroom door behind me watching Jade go through her backpack taking out cloths to wear today. Dropping the towel I walked over to my closet and chewed on my bottom lip trying to figure out what to wear.

**Jade POV**

I fished out a pair of blue jeans with holes in them along with my black panties putting them on before grabbing a black muscle t shirt from my back pack along with my signature black leather jacket. I started to put on my cloths stopping to put my bra on as I turned to watch Tori dress she was jumping into stonewashed blue jeans with black socks with blue at the end of them. It was an enjoyable site to watch as I threw on my shirt and jacket fixing my hair as Tori was putting on a black shirt with neon blue writing that said "kissable". Jumping into my boots I fixed my backpack and cleaned the room up a bit before making sure I had my wallet and keys. Tori was fixing her hair when I finally got everything in order tying my laces when I heard her say

"You ready?" I looked up at her finishing tying my laces smirking.

"Yep let's get this thing going" I said as I left her room bounding down the stairs meeting Cat and Andre at the door.

"I was starting to think you guys were never going show up" Andre said chuckling as he saw Tori bounding down the stairs.

"You guys ready to go to the festival?" Tori said as she clapped her hands together smiling.

"Yeah!" Cat screamed as Andre opened the door running off in the direction of Andre's car.

"Guess we're taking my car it seems" Andre said fishing out his keys smiling as he opened the car door smirking at us.

"This is going be a long day" I whispered into Tori's ear as she passed me deciding to sit in back with Cat.

It took us about an hour and a half to get to the festival as we pulled into a spot Cat was the first to jump out the car towards the entrance. We all caught up to her in matter of minutes because we didn't trust Cat to be alone. As we headed into the festival I was the first one to speak up

"So what should we do first?" I ask as we were heading into the direction of the games.

"Oooo I love that game!" Cat exclaimed as she bolted towards the game were you fire to pop the balloons.

And like that cat was gone and I felt my arm being tugged so I looked over to Tori

"Yeah babe?" I asked as Tori dragged me over to the knocking the pins down to win a prize.

"Let's play this game or I just watch you play since Andre disappeared off somewhere." Tori said and I looked around she was right he must of found something when Cat bounded off.

It was about 30 minutes had passed and I won Tori a giant dark greyish wolf stuff animal and she surprising me with her skills had won me a giant Scar stuff animal because I don't know how she knew but she got it right Kovu is my favorite lion from Lion King 2 he so badass he goes from being evil to good and falling in love…plus he gets a badass scar and his black mane is awesome Kiara and Kovu's cubs would be so fucking adorable.

We both decided to find Cat and Andre we found Andre by bumping into him and his nachos that luckily didn't hit the floor or get on our cloths. He had a giant black and white pitbull stuff pitbull under his arm. Now only to find cat oddly we found Cat but she wasn't alone we had heard her squeal so we followed it to a booth she was at just in time to see a not so tall female maybe 5'5 with long jet black hair with black sunglasses on handing Cat a giant White wolf that had black streaks in its fur. The female defiantly had our attention when Cat jumped her in a crushing hug. I was still analyzing her and I saw in the corner of my eye Tori doing the same the female had a black leather jacket on with a black shirt underneath black pants on that was held up by a black belt with a scorpion belt buckle along with black military boots; she looked dangerous and somewhat hot.

"Oh hey guys" Cat said as she released the female hugging the stuff animal tightly to her chest.

"Hey Cat are you going introduce us to your new friend?" Tori asked as I could now get a real clear view of the new girl she had a black studded color on her neck that matched her wrist bands when she moved her hands into her pockets.

"Oh…this is Dark! She won this for me!" Cat exclaimed latching onto the female again.

"Geeze cat you're going suffocate her if you keep hugging her like that" I said biting back a smile.

"It's fine she really not crushing me" Dark spoke….damn her voice had an appeal to it.

"See Dark enjoys my hugs!" Cat said still clinging to the girl.

"Well since Cat introduced you….my names Andre it's nice to meet you Dark" Andre greeted Dark with such a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Andre." Dark spoke smiling at Andre before shifting her gaze towards us.

"Well since Andre introduced himself my names Tori it was very nice of you to win that for Cat." Tori spoke moving closer to my side.

"I didn't want her to waste her money trying to win" Dark spoke smiling at Cat who looked up to her.

"Yeah…but she a complete stranger you just met her and you wanted to win her a stuff animal...do you do that with all strangers?" I asked smirking.

"No only the very pretty ones" Dark smirked back at me stroking Cat's hair.

Damn she was good I was about to ask her another question when I heard shouting coming our way in our direction.

"I found you bitch! Did you think I wouldn't get pay back for what you did to me! I told you I was going get you!" that voice could only come from the one male I truly could loath….Blaze.

We all turn to face Blaze everyone carrying a disgusted scowl on their faces especially me. That's when we saw it as Blaze was still shouting at us Blaze pulled out a 9 mm from his jacket and shouted as two more guys with guns came from either side on Blaze….shit we were in trouble.

"Say goodnight you fucking dykes" Blaze said as he fired his gun I moved to cover Tori but everything ether slowed down or a cold breeze rushed past all of us. In a blink of an eye Dark who was behind us with Cat had moved taking all the shots but still moved now had Blaze by the neck his hand that had the gun was shattered to pieces and was limp just dangling by his arm.

"You should watch what you say…." Dark said but the way her voice changed…it sent chills down my spine…it wasn't a threat it was a promise….

Blaze could barely speak but he used his good arm to slash Dark's face with his nails knocking her sunglasses to the ground. I could hear Blaze mumble fire at Dark…I went to look at Cat but Andre knew he moved over to Cat quickly and covered her eyes…she wouldn't be able to handle death…not in front of her. I saw Tori move to help Dark but it was too late they opened fire…but what happened shocked us.

Dark took some shots but she used Blaze as a human shield throwing the dead weight that was now Blaze at one of the men knocking him to the ground before grabbing a hold of the other snapping his arm clean off the bone slamming him to the ground with her foot on his chest.

She ripped apart the male's shirt before taking out…a hidden blade from her belt buckle..woah she was dangerous but what happened next was even more…woah…..Dark carved the words Sin with slashes going through it on the male's chest.

"You're going stay alive…because I'm going make sure you tell the police all the information you have…and if you don't the police won't protect you from dying." Dark smiled putting her blade away after cleaning it with the male's torn shirt before coming over to us.

"Someone should call 911" That's all she said as she smiled at us.

**Tori POV**

"I'll call my dad…" is all I could muster to say before hitting speed dial I was on the phone with my dad for about ten minutes. He said he is on his way with the medics with him and that we should stay put.

"Alright…the medics and my dad are on their way" I said smiling softly.

"Dark….your bleeding….so much…" Cat was on the verge of tears as her eyes stayed on Dark.

"hn…I'm ok" Dark smiled at us before taking off her jacket and looking it over before placing it on the table of a booth before grabbing the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head.

I could see the bullet wounds and the bullets in her flesh…she was such a pale white color…it was natural but the red dripping out of the wounds only made her look exotic…she had a black bra on that had bleeding skulls on it and a very nice 12 pack that seemed to have no effect on her breasts what's so ever.

"Oh wow…" We all said staring at Dark.

"hn…" Dark was looking over the wounds she could see…I could hear the police sirens and ambulance they were defiantly close by.

"I hear the sirens…don't die on me Dark" Cat whimpered staring at Dark.

"By the looks of it…she lost lot of blood…and still able to stand she defiantly going be fine." I heard Jade try to reassure Cat and everyone.

"Jade…is right" I saw Dark frown at the sight of her sunglasses and that's when I really saw it.

"Wow….your eyes…" Dark's eyes they were cobalt grey almost silver like…they were beautiful…

"Tori's right…your eyes their so pretty…" Cat said as she really looked into Dark's eyes.

"I agree as well you got damn nice eyes girl" Andre said.

"Truly…lovely" Is all Jade said as she moved her gaze to me.

"Tori!" I heard my father say before he ran up to us medics behind him.

"Dad! Be careful don't step on the bodies!" I said…which sounded really weird to say.

"Wha…" he didn't finish as he saw Blaze's dead body then the boy unconscious under Blaze's dead body and then the boy who Dark branded.

"Who got injured..?" Ether the medics are dumb or they have to say that as we all pointed to dark the PERSON WHOSE SHIRTLESS AND BLEEDING.

The medics were taking the bullets out of Dark's chest and shoulders and arm putting them in evidence bags for my dad. That's when we noticed her tattoo…on her back it was against back piece tattoo that had us all gasping across her shoulder blades in bleeding font it said Sin and under it were two wings one white one black all broken and a mess with blood stained and dripping off the feathers.

"Turn around miss" The medic asked and dark obeyed turning her back to the medic she didn't even wince or anything…when they took more bullets out of her…not even when they stitched up some of the wounds and cleaned her face of blood. They had to put stuff on her face from when Blaze scratched her with his nails she had light cuts from it on her face they would scar a little.

Once they finished they unhooked Dark's bra so they could do a whole wrapping of her upper body so they wounds could heal without infection.

"Alright you're all set" The medics packed up their kit before handing off all the evidence to my father as my father's team finished up the crime scene and putting Blaze in a body bag.

"I never said thank you for saving my life…" I said as Dark put on her shirt and jacket even though it was full of holes and bloody.

"Don't thank me they were assholes they deserved what they got" Dark said smiling at me before patting my shoulder.

"Why don't we all get some ice cream I know a great place a few blocks away" Dark said again before stroking Cat's hair.

"Ice cream sounds good" Andre said as he fished out his keys.

"I think we all could use some ice cream" Jade said before taking her hand in mine.

"Guess its decided ice cream it then" I said as we all headed out of the festival with our giant stuff animals.

We reached Andre's car all of us about to get in when we noticed Dark walking away.

"Hey…were you going?" Cat asked.

"I'll lead you guys there" Dark said as she mounted her bike that had white and black wings on each side it was all black as she drove over to Andre's car strapping her helmet in.

We watched Dark drive off first before Andre started the car as we all buckled in. We followed Dark onto the highway staying close on her tracks until we saw her speeding faster…then making a turn...and then…

**Dark's POV**

I kept checking my mirror to see that I wasn't going too fast for them that I'd lose them. It was a steady pace and they were right on my trail…but I looked at my mirror again and saw a black SUV on our tail as well…getting closer. Defiantly not friendly driver I revved my engine and sped quickly before noticing the turn I jumped the turn and headed back towards Cat and her gang driving right straight to collide with the SUV.

I could tell the males in the SUV wasn't expecting this as I drove past Andre's car Cat saw me and lowered her window yelling out to me.

"What are you doing" Cat screamed and I just saluted her and revved my engine I could hear Jade say something.

"That SUV is following us Andre drive faster" Is all I could make out as Andre pressed the pedal to the meddle speeding up the lane making more distance between the SUV and them. Once that happened I pulled into the lane of the SUV and continued down the path going straight for the SUV. Luckily what I expected happened the SUV screeched to a stop as I hit on my brakes just enough so my back wheel would bounce giving me enough air time to jump over the SUV. I looked over to the SUV and revved my engine speeding past the men who started getting out I could tell they had guns and tons of them so I zigged zagged through other cars to catch up with Andre's car.

I had lost the SUV finally and had caught up to Andre's car driving up close to it I waved at the then directed them to the next exit. Once we got off the next exit I pointed to the ice cream shop with the ice cream cone that was coming into view; I passed them parking next to the giant ice cream cone getting off my bike and unstrapping my helmet taking it off. I shook out my hair and waved over to them as they also parked and began getting out of the car.

Cat ran over to me in a crushing hug I wrapped my arms around her patting her head.

"That was a reckless thing you did! you could have gotten killed that way!" Cat screamed clinging to me.

**Jade POV**

I could not believe what happened before my eyes Dark was heading straight into the SUV like it was no big deal!

When we finally reached the ice cream place I wasn't surprised to see cat clinging onto Dark. We all walked over to her my hand in Tori's squeezing it I knew she saw what I saw and she was tense as hell as if she replayed what could have happened in her mind over and over.

"That was really reckless of you Dark…" Tori said as she gave Dark a disapproving look.

"I know but I had to get them to stop or something they are loaded with fire power and I wasn't going take the risk of you guys getting hurt" Dark spoke still rubbing Cat's back.

"I understand" I said smiling softly.

"Here ice cream is on me" Dark said smiling as she took out her wallet walking up to the ice cream place. We all followed having no problem or objection for her paying for ice cream; we all got our ice cream and sat down lounging around to eat.

We all chatted and ate our ice creams when it started to hit dusk when Tori asked a question.

"Is Dark your real name…?" Everyone was curious if it was…who could blame them but I could see it in Dark's eyes they grew darker as if it was a secret and did not know if she was ready to tell us.

"I cannot lie….nor will I try to or want to….it is not my real name…but my real name has been a secret for a long time and I do not know…if you're the enemy or alley." Dark said smiling weakly at us.

"Understandable…we can wait until you are ready to tell us" Andre spoke up before I did.

"It's getting late and it's unsafe to be in a group when night hits" Dark said getting up heading over towards her bike. We all just followed her but as we all about to head into Andre's car Tori spoke up.

"Why don't we all head back to my place and watch a movie" Tori smiled looking at everyone…she knew it was getting dark I don't get why she is suggesting a movie.

"Alright lead the way…" Dark said as she mounted her bike strapping her helmet on.

**Tori POV**

We all headed to my house I know it was getting late but I didn't feel like going out into the woods just yet. We pulled up into my driveway and Jade was right on my tracks I could tell she was worried and nervous so she was stuck to my side like glue.

I let everyone into the house gesturing them to take a seat on the couch as I looked for a movie.

"What would everyone like to watch?" I asked as I looked through some movies.

"The hunger games sounds like a good movie to watch" Andre said obviously he hadn't seen the movie yet.

"Hunger games does sound good" Jade pointed out of course she would be into those kinds of movies.

"What's it about" Cat asked….oh Cat she defiantly wouldn't like that movie.

"It's about kids competing in a game to win and it's a fight to the death were their can only be one winner" Dark said as if it was nothing….

"Oh…" Cat looked down I knew she wasn't going like this movie.

"Don't worry Cat…if you get scared or don't like it you can cling to me and bury your head into my shoulder…I'll protect you I promise" Wow….Dark sounded really sincere as if she would put her life at risk to save Cat's…oh wait she already saved our lives twice in one day.

"Alright the hunger games it is then" I said taking it out of its bootlegged case and putting it in. I snuggled into Jade's side and Andre took refuge in the arm chair while Cat clung to Dark and buried her face into Dark's shoulder.

**Jade POV**

I had awoken around 2 am my neck stiff from the position I was in. I had to blink a few times adjusting to the dark when I realized we all had fallen asleep in weird positions during the movie. I stretched and that's when it hit me….i had fallen asleep with Tori against me but she wasn't here when I woke up. I got up looking around I knew she must had headed out into the woods while everyone was asleep I noticed Dark was missing as I passed the couch to the front door she must have gone to the bathroom or something right now my concern was Tori.

I headed outside wrapping my arms around myself as I bounded out into the woods in search of my girlfriend. I heard moving water so my best bet hopefully she would be near the running water, moving quietly but making enough noise so I wouldn't almost get mauled by a bear again. I finally made it over to the waterfall looking around I did not see Tori…I was hoping she was ok. I crouched down near the water staring down into my reflection it was peaceful and beautiful out here I was tempted to lie down and nap until I heard lots of movement behind me. I quickly turned around I was so hoping it was a bunny or some type of herbivore and not a bear or bigger. To my luck what came out from the dark was my beautiful wolf her very bright blue eyes staring at me as she came over sniffing me she must have followed my scent or something because it looks like she had eaten a rabbit or something.

She was safe at that's what mattered to me I guess she knew it was me and not a threat because she nuzzled my arm. We remained near the water I was still stroking her fur when we heard movement but it sounded too human to be an animal. I ushered tori more into the woods and had her move so the night could keep us hidden as the movement grew closer. That's when I saw them they were hunters and seemed to be hunting someone….or something I saw their weapons they weren't any normal hunters I ever seen…they defiantly had purpose to be in these woods at this time of night. I looked to Tori whose ears were back as she saw the men and that's when we saw a rush of movements and something big appear. I moved back when I saw a giant dire wolf just like Tori but with beautiful snow white fur with black streaks going through it…reminded me of the stuff animal Cat had gotten. But no way could a stuff animal match up to the beauty.

I saw one of the hunters attack with just a machete but his demise ended quickly but I could see the trail of red were the wolf got hurt but it seemed to not care. Another hunter was it back into a tree and you could hear the snap and death of that hunter now only two were left but they were retreating quickly. I heard Tori growling and move out from where she laid I didn't see any hunters so I couldn't understand why she was so upset. That's until the giant wolf I was watching appeared in front of me and I could hear Tori growling the white beauty got close to my face sniffing me I was scared but I knew if something went wrong Tori would protect me. I was staring the wolf in the eyes until I blinked and really noticed the color…it was such a bright almost silver colored eyes…they reminded me of…Dark's eyes…no that couldn't be right. I blinked and in a second the white beauty was gone just like that I turned to look behind me and Tori had shifted back to human and just stared at me.

"….I didn't think it was possible for there to be another wolf out here like me…"Tori said as she came closer wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah…" I smiled kissing her softly.

"Its best you don't come out until I find out if that wolf is foe or enemy" I knew Tori was serious but I probably will break the rules…she's my lover I can't just not come out to see her in her majestic form.

"Let's get you dressed and back inside" I said taking her hand leading her back into her house to get cloths. But once we entered the house we didn't expect for anyone to be up but we could make out someone in the kitchen who had a dim light on. We tried to move slowly and quietly so we didn't get caught we made it to the stairs but the voice called out to us. This shocked us more…because it was Dark's voice.

"Enjoyed the night out in the woods guys?" Dark asked her head turning to us we could see her eyes they were the same color of the wolfs…no Dark couldn't be that Wolf could she?

"Ah…yeah tons of fun" Tori said before going up the stairs dragging me a long before the conversation continued any further. We made it to her bedroom and I closed the door behind me watching Tori slip on a pair of sweats and a shirt to cover up her naked state. I moved over to her bed laying out on it smiling as I ushered her to come here. She did lying cuddling into me I held her close kissing her deeply I could taste the blood in her mouth but I didn't mind it. She was my exotic beauty all mine forever we continued to make out a bit until I broke the kiss.

"We should get some sleep…" I smile kissing her cheek when she nodded we both ended up going to sleep around 4 am in each other's arms. Whatever tomorrow held was unimportant as we both drifted into a peaceful slumber that I don't think both of us had for a long time.

*****SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE IT'S A REALLY LONG CHAPTER AND A LOT OF THINGS CAME UP. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF DARK? IS DARK THE WHITE WOLF? WHO ARE THOSE HUNTERS AND WHY WERE THEY AFTER THE WHITE WOLF? WHO LIKES DARK'S TATTOO? AND DOES CAT HAVE THE HOTS FOR DARK? DOES ANYOEN CARE THAT BLAZE IS DEAD? AND WHOWERE THOSE GUYS IN THE SUV AND WHO LIKES THE HUNGER GAMES?*******


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Tori POV**

I had awoken to movement which startled me slightly until I realized it was only Jade. My eyes adjusted to the light as I turned to look at Jade her eyes were still closed and our limbs were intertwined. I moved my leg just a bit so I could move to look at my sleeping lover that's when I felt it. She was really wet I could feel the moisture dripping down her legs I moved more which caused Jade to moan out softly in her sleep…which was actually really hot. I moved freeing my legs propping myself on my elbow I slipped my hand between her legs running one finger up and down her slit. She was really wet…soaken wet she must have had erotic dreams all night. I smirked when I brushed my finger against her clit causing her to shiver in response to my touch. I slipped two fingers inside her earning a low moan from her as I moved my fingers in and out of her slowly. I moved my mouth to her right breasts flicking my tongue against her nipple as I started to move my fingers a bit faster into her. I loved how she arched up to my touch and whimpered my name.

"T-Tori" Jade whimpered my name I could tell she was still asleep by the way she whimpered and clutched the sheets. I bit down on her nipple causing her to cry out before soothing my bite with my tongue lavishing her nipple with my tongue as I ran the tips of my fingers along her g spot.

I continued to toy with her nipple gliding my teeth across it as I added two more fingers stretching and thrusting my fingers into her fast. I moved from her right breast to her left doing the same treatment to her right nipple but I bit down harder on her left causing her to scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure when I tugged on her left nipple with my teeth. I rubbed and pressed my fingers against her g spot as I ran my thumb back and forth on her clit running my nail against her sensitive clit causing her to buck and arch more.

"Nnn Tori…" Jade squirmed still gripping the sheets I loved the way my name came off her lips full of lust and need. I moved my fingers into her faster thrusting them hard against her g spot as I ran my thumb back and forth fast on her sensitive clit I could feel her getting close to her orgasm. Her walls were becoming vice grips on my fingers I released her nipple with a pop before kissing up her chest sinking my fangs right into her shoulder drawing blood as I pressed down on her g spot and clit. She orgasmed hard onto my fingers screaming my name loudly as she slowly came off her high.

"a-ah T-tori!" I kissed and lapped my bite mark before easing my fingers slowly out of her the bed was wet I defiantly was going need to change the sheets. I licked and sucked my fingers clean…mm she tasted so sweet.

I watched her breathing become at a slow steady pace before I brushed my lips against hers kissing her softly.

"Mm…morning sex is great way to wake up" Jade mumbled against y lips as her eyes opened half way a smirk appearing on her face. That's when I felt her grab my ass flipping us so I was on my back I looked at her and saw her eye color become brighter and her pupils become slits. I couldn't help but gulp when she opened her mouth and I saw her fangs starting to show I was too busy staring to realize what she said.

"My Turn…" Jade said before her mouth attacked mine and I knew she meant it.

**Jade POV**

Waking up to a mind blowing orgasm after having wet dreams all night was the best way to wake up ever. Now it was my turn to return the mind blowing wake up sex I got off the bed fishing into my backpack I took out two items. I came back onto the bed pushing Tori's legs apart I kissed her thigh before looking at her with a devilish smirk I could see her swallowing hard again. I hooked the strap on vibrator to her clit turning it on max watching Tori's eyes go wide before her hips bucked at the sudden high stimulation on her clit. I got off the bed again to get two more items in the back pack after retrieving the items I got back on the bed enjoying how Tori clutched the sheets and bit down on her lip to stop from moaning.

I kissed up her neck nipping and licking at her neck as I put on the nipple clamps on her loving the way she screamed out my name in a mixture of pleasurable pain and shock.

I sucked on her neck leaving various hickies on her neck as I whispered into her ear "I'm going blend the line of pain and pleasure while making you scream my name" I watched as my words cause her to shudder and shiver under me as I nipped and licked her ear. I adjusted the strap on before nudging Tori's legs farther apart before Ithrusted inside her.

I dug my nails into her hips as I thrusted into her slowly at a teasing pace as I kissed and nipped up her naval. I licked and nipped my way to her breasts while I continued to thrust into her my thrusts starting to get faster. I left little hickies on her shoulder blade as I began to thrust harder and rough into her digging my nails into her flesh more as I sucked on her neck.

"nn J-jade!" I heard Tori scream my name before I felt her legs around around me and her heels dig into my lower back. I kissed up her neck and up her jaw before kissing her deeply as I pounded into her harder. I knew this would be her third orgasm by the way she was moaning and screaming. I slipped my tongue into her mouth to muffle her screams. I continued to pump into her hitting her g spot repeatedly knowing she was coming close again to orgasming by the way her heels dug into me. I broke the kiss licking and nipping her bottom lip I panted against her lips

"Cum for me baby" I whispered against her lips hitting her g spot one last time to send her over the edge. That last thrust was enough to send me over the edge just by the friction against my clit from the strap on I came dragging my nails down her hips causing her to whimper and cry my name out.

"J-jade!" Tori screamed her head tilting back which cause me to have an urge to mark her and I did I bit down into her neck my fangs piercing her flesh drawing blood. I heard her gasp by my actions so I released her neck licking and sucking my mark before resting my head against her smiling.

Her legs fell loose and off me I moved slipping out of her before taking the strap on off tossing it somewhere on the floor along with the vibrator I took off her clit and turned off. Lastly I took the nipple clamps off kissing and licking her nipples in a soothing motion before tossing the nipple clamps away.

"God…that was amazing" I smiled at her words looking over to the clock it was almost 10 am.

"We should shower we smell like sex and love making and hopefully we didn't wake everyone in the house" I chuckled getting off the bed smirking at Tori who flushed a faint red she forgot that she had people over…that was so cute I could make her forget everything in the world that wasn't me.

"Yeah…I totally forgot about everyone downstairs…" Tori said sheepishly before getting out of bed she had to catch herself from falling.

"Ah...I think you caused me to have a lack in balance from that" She laughed before finally gaining balance following me out of the room to the bathroom. I closed the door behind her smirking before wrapping my arms around her kissing her cheek.

"I love you" I whispered smiling brightly at her.

"I love you too" She smiled back before leaving my embrace to turn on the water and getting in standing under the spray. I joined her in the shower watching as she moved so the spray hit both of us. I wrapped my arms around her nuzzling her shoulder my hands playing with her nipples teasingly as I started to kiss up her neck.

"mm jade…we can't we need to tend to our guests…later we can" Tori spoke turning around in my embrace kissing me with a heated passion.

I groaned into the kiss and obliged to behave for now the shower ended quickly and soon we were back in Tori's room getting dressed.

**Tori POV**

I was terribly sore from the intense sex I just had the shower helped a bit but god I wanted to take Jade again but we have guests downstairs.

I went through my draws getting out black and green laced panties and matching bra putting them on quickly. I slipped on some ripped blue jeans and a blank tank top before fixing my hair turning to see jade putting on a black tank top that said in red neon font kiss my ass along with stone washed jeans. I smiled at the phrase on her shirt before jumping into my black converses.

"You ready babe?" I ask grabbing my keys, wallet, and cellphone.

"Of course darling" Jade smirked as she slipped her phone and wallet into her pockets.

I grinned at her before opening the door to my bedroom and leaving the room knowing jade was right behind me. I bounded down the stairs but was froze at the bottom of stairs causing jade to freeze as well as I heard Cat's voice.

"What are you doing with Dark Andre!" Cat's voice was more like a yell I had to move off the stairs moving more I was looking at Dark and Andre…then back at Cat and I swear I could have sworn….Cat's caramel colored eyes became almost like a firey orange colored when she yelled.

"ok ok whats going on?" I needed to make peace fast Cat looked ready to murder someone.

"I was up before everyone and began making a big breakfast for everyone and Andre woke up probably by the smell of the food and began talking to me. I had then noticed a piece of tattoo and asked him to show me the rest" Dark explained gesturing to Andre's giant tattoo that took up the whole left side of his chest and left arm and seemed to disappear onto his back it was a huge black tribal design….pretty badass.

"Yeah" Andre agreed before putting his shirt back on…the explanation seemed to please cat because she seemed much calmer as she went over to them.

"Oh…ok I'm sorry" Cat said before hugging Andre then clinging onto Dark.

Jade and I all went over to the table and sat down as Andre finished putting out plates it was huge the whole table had different foods all over it. Andre sat down on the opposite side of me and cat and dark also came over and that's when everyone noticed it.

"Dark…what happened to your arm?" Jade stared at Dark with piercing gaze staring at the bandaged up hand and past her wrist.

Cat and Andre noticed it as well and cat squealed in concern staring at Dark with pure worry in her eyes.

"I...uh fell off my bike when I was getting the groceries and stuff and a change of clothes this morning no biggy"

I didn't believe that for shit but I let it go in sake of our new friendship with Dark. Everything was going smoothly conversation was going nice and simple all of us were eating and chatting until Dark ordered us.

"Everybody get down now!" Dark yelled and before we could question it she grabbed Cat and Andre and hit the floor as gun shots were fired from the direction of the door.

**Before the shooting**

**Dark POV**

I knew I couldn't tell them what really happened to my arm they would be concerned and worried….but right now my mind was on Cat…I know I saw her eyes change.

Sighing I brushed it off with a smile and began chit chatting with them while eating my meat covered plate even though I was getting an odd look from Andre and Cat for eating just meat.

Everything was going smoothly and nice until it hit my nose….the smell of fresh gun powder in my nose…and the sound of a click of a gun…oh shit its coming from the direction of the doorway I have to act now.

I grabbed Andre and Cat screaming as I did so taking them to the ground with me.

"GET DOWN NOW!" I yelled taking cover luckily everyone listened to me as the guns blazed through the wall and door whoever was on the other side had massive fire power on them.

**Back to present**

**Tori POV**

Holy shiteverything was going great then Dark yelling get down and gun shots being fired out through my door and walls was enough to make me wonder who the fuck has that kind of fire power. Once the gun shots ended I heard the door push open and we all stayed down except Dark.

"Dark what are you doing get down!" Jade yelled.

Just as the door open a voice was heard as one person moved into my house

"Shame…I thought we had at least wounded one of you" The male had huge scar going across his face as if he was slashed across the face by an animal.

"Leave now and I won't kill all of you" Dark said…in such a monotone voice I shuddered

"Ha bitch like you coul-"before one of the henchman could say another word a knife landed right between his eyes into his head…he dropped dead in seconds.

My anger was growing inside me fucking bastards…..something wasn't right dark…was so calm and composed….I looked over to Jade...and gasped her eyes were changing to that bright eden color….they were beautiful…..something wasn't right though…she opened her mouth slightly I could see the fangs.

"J-jade you ok..?" I asked I was a little scared but captivated at the same time….that's when jade let out a powerful feral growl that had me getting turned on…sooo bad time to get turned on.

"Andre…Cat…get over to the kitchen counter and stay down there until it's over ok..?" I said and Andre nodded grabbing Cat they army crawled over there but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey! You two don't fucking move!" Another henchman spoke fire off shots but I heard no screams of pain from them so they got safely across but…then oh no…I looked back over to Dark I see the blood droplets hitting the floor.

"How noble of you to protect your friends…too bad they won't live long enough to see you die" The older man spoke and Dark just let out a growl.

"Yeah bitch it's time to say good-" I gasped as I saw the henchman's head come straight off….i didn't even close my eyes and bam Dark was across the room a bloody knife dripping with blood off it….she sliced his head clean off.

"Ah ah don't think you're winning that easily" The male moved so quickly faster than dark…next thing I know I grabbed jade fleeing as dark came crashing into the table.

"Fire kill her now" I and Jade took cover as the men fired at dark who let out a grunted noise. NO! ….Dark….

"You bastards!" Jade roared getting up and the next thing I never expected happened Jade changed into a full blown black tiger with green strips going through its fur. Holy shit…my lover is a tiger that's fucking hot.

I got to my feet as I saw Jade attack the henchman who obviously wasn't expecting that as they got mauled by my lover.

I saw someone raise their gun and aim at my lover and that's when I flew into action no way in hell was I going allow someone to hurt my mate. I growled breaking both of the gunman's arms knocking the gun far away from us snarling loudly

"You are NOT TOUCHING MY LOVER" I send the gunmen right into the wall before turning to his boss snarling my back stinging terribly as I dug my claws into my clenched fists.

"Seems like we have a very interesting bunch here…" The unknown male leader chuckled at me as my gf finished mauling the last gunmen and began snarling at the male alongside me.

"Too bad you all won't live to-" The male suddenly jerked forward as a butcher knife was sent straight into the man's shoulder both Jade and I turned our heads in that direction and I gasped while jade made some sound as we saw who through it.

Dark was alive! She was standing even though she was bleeding pretty badly and she had so many gunshot wounds! But she was alive! Our friend was alive! It was wonderful that for a moment we all had forgot about our current situation until we heard the male who had a butcher knife in his shoulder speak.

"How the fuck are you alive bitch you were supposed to be dead!" He yelled removing the knife from his shoulder with an agonizing scream blood was gushing and spraying out of his shoulder.

Jade growled and was about to lunge before we didn't even blink and in two seconds flat dark had the male by the throat in such a crushing manner she had flung him through the shot door out onto the ground outside. I decided to check on Andre and Cat….i found Andre holding cat against him as he looked to me a small smile on his face.

"You alright?" I asked him helping him and Cat up and away from the mess.

"yeah…chica I just saw one of my friends turn into a giant tiger while all our lives were at risk by unknown men with guns and I just thought my friend died but I just saw her throw the guy who shot her through a door and everything's all broken there's now three unconscious guys and the others are all dead….im doing just fine" Andre said giving me a slight smile before looking over to Cat.

"You two call my dad and tell him to get here now" I said softly taking out my phone tossing it to Andre before turning to see Jade.

I watched as jade turned back to her human form…even though her cloths now had rips in them and stretch marks from her shifting and she was going need new shoes.

**Jade POV**

Ugh…I remember getting so pissed then boom I'm full of fur and fangs and claws and I'm on all fours. Then im mauling the shit out of people….holy fuck and Dark's alive! And then bam..im human again ugh….im really fucking sore shit my clothes are a mess eh…it's a good style like I was ganged banged or some shit.

I look to Tori getting off the floor smiling sheepishly at her so now she's not the only one with a beast form….kinky maybe we could try fucking while in animal form...woah bestiality moment much?...or would it technically be a furry moment…oh well.

I feel arms wrap around me and I know its Vega's I smile wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm glad you're safe" She whispers into my ear and I couldn't help but grin like a mother fuck I rubbed her back.

"I'm glad we are all safe...especially you I was so angry and worried to lose you" I spoke softly rubbing her back laying my forehead against hers giving her a chaste kiss.

We heard movement behind us and we turned to see dark coming back into the house with the unconscious male leader being dragged behind her. Then we see Cat fast as lighten cling onto Dark who had to step back a bit wrapping one arm around Cat.

"It's ok Cat….everything's going be alright" Dark was rubbing cat's back in a comfort motion.

"Tori your Dad should be here any moment...and I asked him to bring medics for Dark…" Andre said handing Tori back her phone.

"I should go...I will see you all later…" Dark said detaching Cat from her.

"What do you mean? Your injured you're bleeding massively…" Cat said staring at Dark like she gone mad.

"I'll be back I promise Cat…but its best I just go for now plus...your still in shock maybe after everything's handled and cleaned up you all go and relax or something" Dark said before running out to the door and just like that she was gone….wonder why she wanted to leave so badly.

It didn't take long after Dark left for Tori's dad and everyone to get here and start doing their job. Those that died were put into body bags and taken out first while Tori and the others explained what happened leaving out the part where I turned into a giant fucking tiger. The house was getting cleaned up as the cuffed and took out the three males and their leader into cars where they will get medical attention behind thick cement walls with many inmates around them.

After Tori's dad got a new table out of the garage and we all pitched into to clean up while Tori put on a new door. I went into the garage and looked for some paint and plaster to fix the walls by 5 pm everything was back in its state before all that shit went down.

"I'm glad all of you are safe and seem to not have a scratch on you" Tori's father had suspicion his voice but we all shrugged it off.

"Yeah but that's because dark kicked some major ass and saved us!" Oh Cat…couldn't you have kept your lovely mouth shut.

"Dark…you mean the girl from the festival yesterday?" Tori's dad looked at all of us before continuing after we nodded.

"Well…where is she…? If she took on these men who had a lot of weapons on them she should be very injured…" Tori's father's voice grew more with concern and worry.

"Um…well dad she left before you and everyone showed up…" Tori rubbed her neck before looking at me.

Tori's dad was about to say something until his beeper went off.

"Damn I have to get back and process these guys and find out why they were after my daughter and her friends we also compounded the SUV I will see you all later stay out of danger and please be safe" Tori waved to all of us before hugging Tori kissing her temple and then was out the door closing it behind him.

"Well…this day certainly wasn't boring…what do you guys want to do now?" I ask shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Hm…well chicas as much as lounging around in doors after hell was released how about we go to a club? It will be full of people and have bouncers and everything it be fun" Andre said as he got his jacket putting it on he took out a filer to the club named **Firey Kiss. **I had no problem with a club right now…especially the day we all had.

"Sure why not" Tori said grabbing her jacket she made sure she had her wallet and phone.

"Yay sounds like fun!" Cat squealed grabbing her jacket as we all headed to the door and out to Andre's car.

"Seems like it's all settled then" Andre chuckled as we all put on our seatbelts and left to the club.

**At club Firey Kiss**

**Tori POV**

We all entered the club and were surprised at how popping the club was. It had awesome music and got a whole crowd going it defiantly wasn't a dull time in the club. We found a little table that was cleared so we could all sit for a bit before joining the party goers. I was sipping my coke when I felt someone's hand on my leg I knew whose hand that was as I looked to Jade who was giving me her trademark smirk. I leaned closer to her as she whispered into my ear

"How about a dance" Jade whispered but loud enough so I could hear I nodded and grabbed her hand taking her off to the dance floor. It wasn't long before Andre and Cat joined us and we were all dancing until we heard from the stage an announcer speak

"How is everyone out there?" With loud screams he got his answer.

"Alright! Now bringing out Sinful Sins that are going performs songs you all heard of by different bands!" The guy announced before leaving was it normal for a band to perform songs that were from other bands? Oh well here comes the band…wait one of those band members seem familiar.

The band started to play a song we all knew and loved by Paramore soon enough the crowd was roaring and dancing singing to the song.

_I've got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I've got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

That voice sounded so familiar…..I knew Jade was staring at me as my brows furrowed together as I stared at the guitarist who was also singing.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

"Babe you ok?" Jade asked laying her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah…but doesn't that guitarist seem very familiar?" I asked turning to Jade who was now looking closely.

_Crush, crush, crush_

_Crush, crush, crush_

The female had jet black long hair a lip ring on and had a black wife beater on that was ripped revealing her very toned stomach and a belly button piercing. The female voice was alluring…and seductive she was also wearing ripped stone washed grey jeans the rips were on her knee caps and thigh and she had worn out grey sneakers on.

That's when it hit me on stage was Dark!

"Jade! That's Dark!" Jade looked at me then back up to the stage her eyes widening.

"Holy shit that is Dark!" Jade yelled that caught Andre's and Cat's attention.

"What's up Chica's?" Andre asked as he came over to me and Jade.

"On stage is Dark! That's whose singing and playing the guitar!" I exclaimed then noticed Cat's expression.

Cat squealed and moved like lightening through the crowd up front and Dark must have noticed her because her direction of sight became locked on cat when she said the next verse.

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

After the band got off stage we all moved through the crowd to go see dark who was heading back stage with the band.

"No backsiders" The security guard said but felt a presence behind him and looked like he almost peed himself at the sight of Dark.

"They are with me" Dark smiled at us and Cat tackled her I knew she tried to cover the wince but I saw it.

We all followed Dark backstage but not to were her band mates were but were she had her own little space.

"Surprising to see you guy's out especially after today…defiantly got guts on you bunch." Dark sat down in a chair smirking Cat jumping in her lap refusing to let go.

"Yeah well…we are also surprise especially for you who disappeared afterwards and are now all healed up" Andre said rubbing his head.

"Hn…." Dark watched all of before stroking Cat's hair.

"School's tomorrow and its getting pretty late" Dark finally spoke to break the silence kissing Cat's cheek who pouted.

"You don't look like you're still in school Dark" Jade pointed out.

"I should take that as a compliment no?...did your father get any information out of the men?" Dark directed the question towards me.

"No I haven't heard from him yet" I said and Dark only nodded.

We spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun without friend until we heard Cat squeal and the sight before us was…interesting.

**Jade POV**

We heard cat squeal and came running until we found out what she was squealing at. We saw Dark dripping with blood that was running from her not fully healed injuries as she had a male pinned to the wall whose face was pretty banged up.

"You dared tried to drug her! Beg for me not to kill you!" Dark growled releasing the male letting him fall to the floor….Dark was breathing pretty heavily. We watched Dark disappear into her room and the door close as we all look to Cat.

"That…man kept hitting on me and grabbing and touching me and I don't know how but dark found out the drink he was about to give me was roofied…" Cat frowned staring at the door.

"What counts is your safe….dark did the right thing I know I would have smashed this guy's face in if he did that to my Jade" Tori said hugging my arm I couldn't help but smile.

We knocked on the door and heard no reply from Dark so we decided to open it….oh were we wrong to just open the door. As we opened the door we had witness to Dark's very naked upper body she was cleaning and bandaging herself up. What caught our eye was the jar of bullets that were stained in dry blood….which meant it was the bullets that had pierced dark's flesh. We all just stared at her who didn't cover herself up or try to she just looked at us shirtless not even a bra on….damn her body was something.

"Andre, Cat you're drooling don't want flies in your mouth now do we?" Dark chuckled and finished cleaning her wounds and wrapping herself up putting on the wife beater she had leaning back against the desk like it wasn't a big deal staring at us.

"Um….anyways are you alright?" I heard Tori ask as I saw her gaze falter from …maybe at least twenty bullets in the jar and back to Dark.

"Yes. These are for your dad Tori…for basaltic and such" Dark said getting off the desk handing Tori the jar full of bullets that were covered in Dark's dried blood.

"Alright…thanks" Tori stared at the jar cringing at the memory of seeing Dark be pelted with bullets.

"Damn guys it's really late we should be heading out…or we all won't be able to get up and go to school" Andre said as we all headed out of the club and to Andre's car.

"You didn't have to walk us out Dark" Cat said still clung to Dark.

"I know but I needed to see you get in the car safely there's many shady people out there…and its obvious someone is trying to kill you guys including me…I wish nothing to happen to you all when I'm not around" Dark voice was full of sorrow and pain….her eyes were a darker grey clouded with hurt and grief….she truly meant her words.

"Oh…" Cat said before detaching herself giving dark a quick peck on the chick before getting into Andre's car.

"Well I'll be in the car" Andre said leaving me and Tori out with Dark.

"Yeah we had tons of fun and your such a –"before Tori could even finish her sentence I saw my beloved pinned to the car crushed against Dark who just took an arrow? Who the fuck whose arrows in this dance and age…ether way there was an arrow right in dark's shoulder.

"You ok Tori?" dark asked moving back before taking the arrow out of her shoulder looking around as if she was scanning the area.

"yeah im fine" Tori said before looking around as well.

"both of you get in the car now and Andre drive off fast NOW" dark yelled and I grabbed Tori taking her in the car with me as another arrow was sent off but glided off Dark's cheek as she dodged it.

"Andre go there aiming for us!" I yelled and Andre nodded speeding out of the parking lot as we all watched Dark dodge more arrows….hopefully she will be fine.

**Dark POV**

"Fucking asshole" I growled before leaping into action taking out my spring assist black knife going at more than a human speed. I found my prey hiding in the bushes I dropped down onto him hearing a good snap of his wrists.

"Who do you work for stupid boy" I snarled grabbing him by the neck.

"I'll never tell you!" He coughed as I began crushing his neck.

"Then die" I flung his body straight against the hard brick wall of the club hearing the impact do the damage I wanted.

That's when I smelt the gunpowder grabbing the arrows and bows I dodged the sniper bullets and took aim firing the arrow straight into my prey's eye. Once I located the scream of pain I appeared behind the male whispering into his ear as I ripped out the arrow.

"Tell me all you know and I'll make sure you live" I growled.

"Never! if I tell you I'm a dead man ether way!" The male exclaimed.

"Fine then die" I picked the male up and dropped him off the building he had perched himself in watching the male hit with a splat.

Sigh this day only keeps getting better…dammit I'm late for feeding I will find out whose hunting me and my new friends.

**Tori POV**

Cat was the first dropped off and then it was Jade who seemed not really wanting to go home but we shared a goodnight kiss and I told her I would see her at school. I was last to be dropped off and I bid Andre a goodnight before heading inside to find my dad still up.

"Here dad this is for you from Dark these are the bullets that entered her" That's all I said as I propped the jar into his lap and went upstairs this day been crazy and I needed sleep.

Entering my room I cleaned up putting Jade's stuff into the backpack and putting all my dirty cloths into the basket before stripping down into just boy shorts and crawling under the covers to sleep….hopefully tomorrow will be better.

****** AHHH IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO UPDATE AGAIN IM HOPING SCHOOL ENDS SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER WHO ARE THESE MEN TRYING TO KILL DARK AND TORI AND HER GANG AND FINALLY REVEALED ONE OF JADE'S SECRETS AND GASP CAT HAS A SECRET TOO? WILL ANDRE AS WELL HAVE A SECRET AND WHAT IS DARK? AND WHO DARED TRIED TO DRUG CAT AND BOWS AND ARROWS? WHO ARE THESE THUGS WHO LIKES THE CLUB AND OF COURSE MORE SEX ON THE WAY AND THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER WAS CRUSH CRUSH CRUSH BY PARAMORE CAN'T GO WRONG AND YEAHHH SHIRTLESS TIME WHO LIKES THE NAME OF DARK'S BAND? WILL DARK GET HER ANWSERS AND DOES ANDRE HAVE THE HOTS FOR DARK? TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK I WILL TRY AND UPDATE FASTER!*******


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Last night**

**Dark POV**

I needed release right now….argh my body was on firing I needed to find a release now. That's when it hit me I moved quicker and faster I used the scent of Cat that was still on my cloths to find her house. I hope she wouldn't think I'm a stalker or something if I show up at her house; guess I'll just have to find out when I get there.

It only took me about 30 minutes to get to Cat's house luckily the lights were still on which meant I wasn't waking anyone up. I whistled her house was pretty big and nicely done looked like modern classic pretty nice I walked up the driveway to the front door ringing the doorbell hearing Cat's voice.

"I'm coming!" Cat's cheery bright voice could be heard from the other side of the door before she opened it.

I smile as I watch Cat's eyes light up at the sight of me.

"Dark! What are you doing here?" Ooff there she goes tackling me again good thing I can bench her easily. Her lips hit mine and my control snaps and my urges light my body on fire my arms wrap around Cat's tiny frame as our kisses get more heated.

I slip my tongue into her mouth causing her to step back a bit before wrapping her legs around me as I bring her fully back into her house as my tongue wrestles with hers for dominance.

My hands slip under her shirt and I growl against her mouth as my hands touch bar skin; there was no bra underneath as I cupped her breasts moving my thumbs over the erected nipples. My instincts were on fire I had backed cat up against the wall as I squeezed and rubbed her breasts causing her to whimper and moan against my mouth.

"D-dark" Cat whimpered her hands finding my back as she dug her nails into my back.

"Where's your room?" I ask my teeth finding her bottom lip as I bit down nibbling on her lip causing her to gasp.

"U-up the stairs the first on the left" Cat could barely speak without it coming out in short breaths. I took no time in taking Cat upstairs to her room crushing her into the bed as I removed her shirt tossing it.

Breaking the kiss I kissed down her jawline to her neck nipping and kissing every inch of her neck. I pinched and pulled Cat's nipples hard causing her to arch up and gasp loudly at the feeling.

My instincts were on fire I had to break away from Cat just to take off my shirt and bra tossing it somewhere. I smirked leaning down I took Cat's right nipple into my mouth sucking on it hard running my fang over it gently as I felt Cat's hands run all over my back before digging into my shoulder.

I left marks all over her right breast before I moved onto her left breast giving it the same attention as the right as I pulled down her pajama pants my hands traveling up her thighs as I moved my hands under her gripping her nice ass.

"A-ah" I heard Cat gasp when I grabbed and gripped her ass noting she wasn't wearing any underwear under her pajama pants.

I grin kissing down her chest nipping and leaving tiny red marks as I throw her legs over my shoulders burying my face between her legs running my tongue up and down her slit. I could feel her hands in my hair gripping and pulling as I teased her clit nipping and sucking on it gently.

I could feel her nails against my scalp but it only made me more turned on. I released her clit shoving my tongue deep inside her pressing my tip right against her g spot. God cat tasted like heaven…she tasted like strawberries and cream…mmm…so sweet.

I kept her still as I moved my tongue in and out of her hitting her g spot over and over again. I could tell she was already coming close to her orgasm as her walls tightened around my tongue as I pressed and moved my tongue against her g spot.

"Ah Dark!" I heard cat scream my name…If my instincts weren't raging I would love for her to scream my real name…not my alias. She orgasmed hard into my mouth and I loved every second…god she tasted so sweet god so addicting and mine alone. I lapped and swallowed all her juices before sliding my tongue out of her running my fang over her very sensitive clit causing her to jolt up.

Smirking I gently took her legs off my shoulders running my tongue up past her naval to her breasts before capturing her lips in mine for a passionate kiss letting her taste her own self. She moaned into my mouth as I slipped my tongue into her mouth my hands wandering up her thighs resting on her hips as I nip and pull on her bottom lip letting her come down off her high a little before I slip three fingers inside her making her gasp at the suddenness.

I kiss down her jaw to her ear whispering into it my hot heavy breath against her skin as I began to pump my fingers roughly into her.

"I'm going make you scream so much louder than before" I can feel her shiver and shudder at my words as I nip and kiss her shoulder.

I move my fingers into her faster and much more roughly hitting her g spot hard with my fingers causing her to scream and moan in pleasure and pain. I know I should have been much gentler when I took her virginity I hope she will forgive me for being so rough my sexy Cat. I bit down hard into her shoulder causing her to scream much more louder after gasping as her nails found my back once again I could feel her rip into my skin with her nails going up and down my back. The stinging felt nice and didn't bother me as I claimed her sinking my fangs more into her delicate shoulder as I pumped my fingers into her running my thumb back and forth on her sensitive clit. I knew she was close from how her breathing became hitched and heavier as her walls became almost vice grip on my fingers.

I released her shoulder lapping and sealing my mark on her shoulder before soothing it with a chaste kiss. I licked up her neck behind her ear whispering into her ear making her shiver.

"Cum for me kitten" I nipped her ear as she dug her nails deep into my skin as she came crying my name.

"Dark!" My fingers were drenched in her juices as I slowly slipped them out. Smirking I brushed back her hair kissing her softly letting her fully come down off her high I could see the fatigue in her eyes telling me she was exhausted from orgasming hard twice in a row….but I could also see the love in her eyes and the trust that melted my heart. I was truly falling in love with my precious little red hair kitten…I will defiantly protect her….and our friends with my life. I licked my fingers clean my desires and urges finally satisfied as I laid down next to my kitten letting her curl up clinging onto me which I didn't mind at all; I watched her ease into a peaceful sleep before I fell asleep as well.

**The next Morning  
Tori POV**

Last night I couldn't sleep a wink last night I missed jade…and it hasn't even been 24 hours and I already miss her. I felt alone in my bed and when I woke up this morning before my alarm...I was sore and it just felt indifferent to not wake up with Jade beside me. I got up groaning badly at how my body felt….I had shifted that night out of pure need and desire. It felt good to shift I hadn't shifted with jade around because she always kept following me into the woods…I didn't want to risk losing her. But last night I ran into that giant white wolf with black streaks in its fur it was running from something and as if it new I was there it looked directly at me telling me to hide. So I hid and as if it was fate the hunters following the wolf did not see me…but I couldn't help but follow the men to the wolf and what I saw was a mess the white wolf had blood in its fur and had some small wounds but had caused the hunters to retreat. The wolf must have known I followed it because it came towards me sniffing me and almost as if patting me down for injuries as if it was afraid I had gotten hurt. The eyes though had caused me to stay put…those bright greyish eyes just had me transfixed I couldn't move; once the wolf was down it left I felt bad I should have at least help cleaned the fur…but just like that the wolf was gone and it was my time to go home.

Looking myself over in the mirror I had a few marks that were healing from last night and some scars but that was about it for not shifting for a while. Humming I got into the shower and decided there would be no extra time in the shower because I really just wanted to see Jade so badly.

Show over now time to pick out my wardrobe for today hmm….I took out a black and red plaid mini skirt and a white button top but with a black and red laced bra and matching panties. I zipped up my skirt and buttoned my blouse half the way before giving myself a look over in the mirror. Smiling I slipped into my black and white converses before noticing Jade's backpack still here blushing slightly I picked up the backpack. I should bring it to her so I made sure nothing of the contents in the backpack were visible before I took it with me grabbing my own backpack first to put my keys, phone, and wallet in back let's face it what I'm wearing has no pockets what's so ever.

Fixing my hair and make-up before I fully left my room I hummed going downstairs to see my parents but no Trina.

"Where's Trina?" I asked it dawned on me that I hadn't seen my sister since the morning of Saturday with everything that happened I guess my mind just wasn't on my own sister god that sounds heartless.

"We were going ask you the same thing" Both my parents said at the same time.

"Hmm….to be honest I don't know ether she isn't in her room?" I ask.

"No….we are worried" I could see the concern and worry on my parent's faces oh boy Trina better be ok or I'm kicking her ass.

"Maybe she went to a friends or something she might even be at school I'll look for her ok? I'm sure she's fine...it's Trina" I say trying to sooth them before going off to the door saying my byes and stuff before getting in my car putting my iPod on. I couldn't break free from my worry about my sister as I stopped getting a coffee and my usual breakfast before heading off to school maybe Jade can help me.

**Jade POV**

I woke up after barley sleeping a wink last night I guess I had become accustomed to sleeping with Tori beside me in such a short time. Groaning I got out of bed I was really sore for some odd reason moving I got my ass over to my body mirror and what I saw was shocking. I had some minor bruising all over my body Jesus Christ it look like I was in a fight no wonder I'm sore wonder how I got these…kind of remind me of when Tori wakes up from shifting…crap I need to shower and get ready for school so I could see Tori.

Jumping in the shower quickly I carefully washed my body wincing slightly when I went over the bruises by the time I was out of the shower I was shocked when I looked in the mirror again as I dropped my towel. My bruising was starting to heal much faster it was barely seeable now so very freaky oh well. I decided to go with ripped blue jeans and a black tank top that said **Kiss Me** in red bold lettering whistling I jumped into my black sneakers before grabbing my backpack making sure I had my cell, wallet, and keys before checking my hair and make-up I was all set.

Jumping down the last couple steps of stairs I was out the door in seconds flat; not needing to say goodbye or anything because both my parents are never home and work alcoholics. Getting in my car I blasted the music as I pulled out stopping to get a coffee and my usual sandwich. I probably sped to the school something I've never done before but oh well I found Tori's car and parked right next to it she must have gotten here early like always.

Parking my car I grabbed my backpack and heading into the school sipping my coffee I spotted Tori at her locker she seemed distracted or lost in thought. There was barely anyone here damn Tori got me getting my ass here early she's so lucky I love her. Smirking I finished my coffee tossing it in the trash I stealthy moved behind her putting my hands over her eyes causing her to jolt slightly before instantly relaxing.

"Guess who?" I smirked whispering into her ear.

"Mmm I don't know my babe?" She responds turning around wrapping her arms around me giving me a peck on the lips.

"I missed you" She whispered before kissing me deeply I returned the kiss wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I missed you too but let me get my books" I said unwrapping myself from her as I left reluctantly to my locker noticing it was already open I didn't even know Tori followed me to my locker until I open it hearing her voice.

"I opened it I had to make sure I wasn't booby trapped like mine was when I got here" She said dangling throwing stars in her fingers….who the hell owns throwing stars.

"Thank you babe but you shouldn't have risked yourself" I chastise her before turning to look at her blinking at what she had in her hands…dear god did she have to bring that to school but what got me more was her outfit really seeing what she was wearing today.

She noticed how speechless I was as I just blinked blushing before looking away getting my books.

"You left this at my house I thought I'd bring it to school oh and babe…you got a bit drool right there" She wiped the corner of my mouth which only caused me to blush more I took the backpack and watched her go back to her locker….purposely slowly going to her locker swaying her hips...damn she's going get it. I put the back pack along with my other backpack in my locker before chewing on my lip I just had a very naughty thought come to mind rummaging into the backpack I took out the clip on vibrator making sure no one saw me as I put it wih my stuff along with the remote. Slamming my locker shut I turn to see cat talking Tori's ears off I stroll over smirking about my revenge for such a sexy outfit I stand by Tori lacing my fingers in hers that's when I noticed it.

"Woah cat looks like you had some kinky fun last night" I chuckle smirking as Tori notices it as well staring at Cat as she blushed and ran her fingers over the bite mark.

"Thought you hit it off with Dark?" Who did you frisk last night….Cat…" Tori stared at Cat that's when it hit me too she was clingy and all over Dark…Jesus who did she bang last night.

As If on cue we snapped our attention to the gasping sounds in the halls to the person who was coming through the school doors. And who is the person everyone has their eyes on of course it's no other then dark herself making guys get a hard on faster than any Victoria secret model.

Dark was in a ripped white wife beater that emphasized her breasts that were in a black bra that had skulls seeable through the shirt she had ripped jeans with holes in the knees and her delicious toned abs were showing with her belt undone with black and white sneakers on she had her lip ring in and her brow studs in and her jet black hair was like a lions mane a mess but looked good on her. No one could see her eyes because of the sunglasses she had on she had her backpack slung over her shoulder as she walked over to us a smirk on her face as she took off her sunglasses.

"Hey guys" God her Grey colored eyes looked almost like silver as she put her attention to Cat winking as she put her sunglasses on her shirt.

"Hey Dark!" cat clung onto her again and like always Dark didn't mind.

"Hey dark" Both Tori and I said at the same time as I squeezed her hand before I heard her phone vibrate.

"Hi guys" Dear god Robbie is coming over with his stupid puppet I think Tori felt my disgust as she squeezed my hand while she read a text.

"Hi Robbie" Cat said in a cheery tone.

"Cat what happened to your neck?" Robbie asked reaching out and touching the bite mark causing cat to flinch moving closer to Dark.

"Isn't it obvious boy Cat got it on with someone" Rex said matter of fact.

"But…Cat and I were supposed to be together I thought you liked me Cat…I been trying to get you in touch with you all weekend" Robbie said his voice full of mixed emotions.

"Robbie like you could ever get a girl like Cat" I spoke up rolling my eyes at the boy.

"Oh….that reminds me" Our attentions turned to Dark even Tori looked up from her phone as Dark finally spoke again. We watched as Dark took out Cat's phone from her jean pockets smiling softly.

"Sorry kitten I must have taken it by accident when I thought It was my phone when you were at the club" Dark handed cat her phone and she squealed hugging Dark tightly.

"Oh I thought I lost it thank you!" Cat smiled holding her phone.

"I meant to give it to you last night…but we got busy and then I left this morning and forgot to give it to you so here it is…hope you weren't sad that I left you this morning" Dark smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok but I'm shocked I didn't know you went to Hollywood arts" Cat said staring at Dark.

"I didn't until last Friday today is my second day at Hollywood arts" Dark smiled ruffling cat's hair.

"Wow that's awesome" Tori said smiling softly.

"So who was that text from babe?" I asked curious to who she was texting.

"It was my sister who been missing since Saturday apparently she's been with her new boyfriend Jacob but forgot to tell everyone who needed to know" Tori said rolling her eyes before putting her phone away squeezing my hand.

"Hold on wait a moment…why did you have cat's phone and why were you at her house who are you?" Robbie was tossing out questions out of his ass so annoying obviously he wasn't getting the hint everyone else got.

"Robbie…this is Dark….Dark this is my** friend **Robbie" Cat said in almost cold tone.

"Hello Robbie it's nice to meet another one of kitten's friends…but uh why do you have a puppet" Ooo got to love Dark and her subtleness even if it's a bit cruel.

"His not a puppet and his names Rex" Robbie said staring at Cat.

"hellooo foxy lady" Rex said to dark which caused cat to growl snapping all of our attentions to Cat.

"calm down kitten it's only a puppet" Dark soothed cat by taking out a lollipop and handing it to her.

"yay candy and Rex and Robbie do not hit on MY DARK" Cat emphasized the my part and growled again we saw it again just like with Andre Cat's eye color became a bright orange and animalistic.

"Wait…so you two are dating…?" Robbie said blinking.

"Hey chicas and damnnn hello to you Tori and Dark" Andre said laughing coming over to us giving all of us a hug before winking at me and Cat causing all of us to chuckle.

"Hello to you to Andre" we all said in unison.

"Damn cat you and dark already went at it like animals just like Jade and Tori ….seems like Dark tried to eat you in more than one way while you clawed her back to hell." Andre spoke smiling at us.

"Oh yeah she defiantly ate me in more than one way" Cat giggled shocking us all.

"Kitten defiantly has some claws I actually had forgotten about the claw marks on my back when I got dressed for today" Dark said smirking.

" CAT YOU'RE A LESBIAN? AND YOUR DATING SOME GIRL YOU HAVENT EVEN KNOWN FOR MOR ETHEN FOUR DAYS AND ALREADY LET HER TAKE YOU TO BED? WHEN I BEEN PINING OVER YOU AND EVERYTHING FOR YEARS!" Robbie screamed causing all of us to step back at his girly shrill of a voice just as Dark moved Cat much closer to her.

That's when Tori did the same with me and Andre taking his hands from his pockets as if we all got the same bad vibe.

"Robbie you need to calm the fuck down" I spat venom dripping from my voice.

"damn you! You lesbian you turned Cat into one with your lesbianness beck was right it's a disease that should have been put down with Tor-" Boom Dark and I smashed Robbies face into the locker with two punches to the face giving him to black eyes.

"Silence boy" Dark snapped growling.

"You –"Bam Cat and Tori knocked Robbie into the locker again giving him a busted lip and a broken nose.

"Shut up now" Tori and Cat spat.

"Seriously dude stop before I knock you off your ass too" Andre said shaking his head.

"God damn…I'm going to the nurse" With that Robbie was gone.

"I think the bell rang we should all head to class" Andre said as we all headed to our first period class which was Sikowitz class.

All of us took a seat next to each other the group was together minus Robbie and add Dark in. Cat jumped in Dark's lap instead of sitting in a chair.

I took the opportunity while everyone was distracted especially Tori I slipped my hand under Tori's skirt causing her to jolt up as my fingers over her panties smirking at her using my free hand putting my finger to my lips telling her to keep quiet.

I grinned when she moved her legs more apart so I had more access but she had no idea what I was going do I hooked the vibrator onto her clit turning it on causing her to gasp. I grinned as she gave me a wide eyed look as a blush formed on her cheeks I turned the vibrator on max slipping my hand out of her skirt.

"J-jade" She said in a whisper before whimpering moving in her seat just as Sikowitz came through the window with his coconut.

"Alright class Beck, Andre and Robbie up here you shall be performing a song." Sikowitz spoke before getting off stage as Beck, Robbie and Andre got on stage.

Apparently Beck and Robbie had already picked a song and Andre was included so now the song started to play and uh oh….did things get tense.

**Tori POV**

What the hell is this Beck was the first to start singing and I already wanted to punch him in the face as he began to sing directed to Jade.

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_But you won't let me make it right._

_You were hurt, but I decided,_

_That you were worth the fight._

_Every night, you lock up,_

_You won't let me come inside._

_But the look in your eyes,_

_As I can turn the tide._

Now it was Robbie's turn and I could feel dark tense and her face become emotionless which was scary as Robbie began to sing right to Cat which was fucked up.

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_I can tell you can fit one more._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_I don't care who was there before._

Thank god it was Andre's turn after he gave the other two disapproving looks as he began to sing but to the whole class.

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_Then you act like there's no room._

_Room for me, or anyone,_

_"Don't disturb" is all I see._

_Close the door, turn the key,_

_On everything that we could be._

_If loneliness would move out,_

_I'd fill the vacancy._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

Beck began singing again but this time Robbie joined in along with Andre as all three voices came into play.

_This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,_

_Even though I know it well._

_Those no shows, they sure tell,_

_In the way you hold yourself._

_Don't you fret, should you get,_

_Another cancellation._

_Give me a chance I'd make a,_

_Permanent reservation._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_I can tell you can fit one more._

_Open up make a brand new start,_

_I don't care who's stayed before._

Finally the song was over but the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife at this point; luckily Sikowitz voice came through cutting the tension a bit.

"Alright Tori and um…what is your name?" Sikowitz asked as he pointed to Dark.

"Names Dark" that's all dark said before she joined me up on stage whispering a song into my ear which was defiantly a good choice.

As the song began to play dark smirked as I took the lead as I began to dance and sway to the music beginning to sing.

_You're in control_

_Pressin' pause on my heartbeat_

_Someone stole all the air_

_So I can't speak now_

_I know the chase is on_

_I feel as though_

_My time has come_

I point to Dade winking as the whole class began to clap along as Robbie and beck gave me dirty looks just as Dark's voice came into play.

_How many times do I fly_

_Through your head space_

_Now it's speeding away_

_From the safe place_

_Yeah, your skin_

_The touch, the kiss_

_The rush too much_

_And here it comes_

Dark's singing voice was defiantly alluring even though I was already turned on thanks to Jade I watched as dark po9int to cat but then make a come here motion cat obeying jumping onto stage dancing with dark as it was my turn.

_When your lips touch mine_

_It's the kiss of life_

_I know_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing_

_With lightning_

I point to jade smirking as she got up joining me on stage moving to my hips as we all began to sing the song together.

_We touch like,_

_Like it's our first time_

_Oh oh_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing_

_With lightning now_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

Our whole class was enjoying it as Dark spinned cat before pulling Cat close to body smirking; we all were seriously enjoying ourselves as we sung.

_Your skin, the touch_

_The kiss, too much_

_Your skin, the touch_

_The kiss, the rush_

_Your skin, the touch_

_The kiss, too much_

_The rush, the rush_

_The rush, the rush_

Once the song was over I pulled jade into me cupping her face kissing her deeply in front of the whole class everyone hooting and hollering except for Robbie and Beck and a couple of others. Jade and I broke for air only to see Dark had done the same thing with Cat.

"Well doesn't this class get interesting by the day" Sikowitz before the bell rang.

We all headed out of class with a huge smile on our face with Andre congratulating us.

**Lunch**

**Jade POV**

What happened in Sikowitz class was awesome serves both Robbie and Beck right. I loved that Tori could still sing and dance even when so turned on and a toy strapped to her clit hehe…I'm so evil I moved my hand under her skirt and her panties were soaked through.

Giving Tori a peck on the cheek as she gave me the death glare I could tell she hated being that wet. I bet she was plotting how she was going get me back for this over and over in her mind. Smirking I went back to eating my salad as conversation continued until a bunch of girls came over to the table squealing and excited going right over to Dark.

"Omg when you sang we knew it had to be you! You're the guitarist and singer for the sinful sins!" One of the girls screamed and I looked over to Dark who had turned in their direction but no emotion flickered on her face…..which was odd I wonder what's going on in her mind.

"Yep that's me alright" Dark said not even a flicker in her eyes it's like she was half there.

"Would you mind signing our chests?" The girls asked in a high pitch excited tone.

I turned to look at Cat and she wasn't pleased with that thought at all.

"I rather her not sign your chests" Cat said in a polite tone but we could see it in her eyes the deadly intent.

"It's fine sweetheart…it's a quick sign plus I have eyes only for you" Dark smiled finally kissing Cat's cheek.

"Lift up your shirt girls so I can write" Dark said as she took out a sharpie marker while the girls lifted up their shirts.

We all watched Dark sign each girl's chest before capping the sharpie marker and getting up.

"Well if you excuse me ladies" and with that Dark left and the other girls did as well but only a few moments after Dark leaving us all puzzled.

"Ok….that was weird ever since this morning she's been acting totally out of it" Tori said looking at me and Cat.

"Yeah…." Cat said I could see the gears in her head spinning.

"Maybe we should go to her and see what's up" I said getting up tossing my food out looking back to see Tori and Cat following me.

**Tori POV**

Arghhh…. The ache between my legs is driving me nuts but I can't do anything about it just yet. Now were on search for Dark who could be anywhere we finally end up in the black box and we hear movement in the back. God my pussy is throbbing badly fuck sakes I'm so getting Jade back for this delicious evil torture.

We move closer to the noise and call out to Dark.

"Dark you back there?" I hear Jade say as we get up on stage about to grab the curtain when a very tall male appeared from behind the curtains causing all three of us to back up damn he was sexy.

He was 6 ft tall and had shoulder length jet black hair…but his eyes…they were sparkling grey…just like Dark's. Hold on a second he was wearing dark's attire today as well…weird maybe there brother and sister but damn was he fine.

"So…uh have you seen Dark…she looks like you but obviously a girl" Cat said smiling.

The male was about to sa something but he must have felt what I felt I grabbed jade and took her to the ground as our mystery man did the same with Cat but I saw the ninja star in his shoulder.

"Fuck Jade get behind the curtain" I snapped as I pushed her more getting to my feet only to have a ninja star glide my shoulder as I took cover behind the chair.

There were three men filing into the room but took their sweet time throwing stars then I heard gunshots and looked up to see the male who threw Cat behind the curtain firing with a .9 pistol wth? I ducked down as the men began firing back with their guns as it seemed the men were wearing vests and there were more coming in by the second.

That's when I heard my name and a pressure on me and I realized the mystery male had come over to me even though he was on the other side of the room…he was injure di could smell the blood. I blinked as he thrusted a magnum into my hands before taking the ninja star out of his shoulder throwing it right between the eyes of one of the gunmen.

Holy shit who ever these guys want me dead fuck fuck fuck my life I hope jade is safe and away from the gun along with Cat.

Looking at the magnum I saw it was loaded and decided to put those learning how to fire a gun lessons to use and moved from the cover and fired the gun hitting one of the gunmen right into his knee cap.

"Nice shot" damn…his voice was alluring and sexy fuck he was a god at this point like damn then my eyes widen as he took fire taking a bullet into his shoulder.

"Holy shits are you ok?" I yelled but I saw him just raise his gun and fire two rounds right into the person who shot him chest and he was down just like that.

I decided it was time to evaluate the situation seeing as there was four gunmen left I could take out two and mystery boy could take out the other two…but what happened was very un strategic I watched as the mystery guy threw his gun with full force right at the head of one of the gun men which impacted well I could hear the breaking of his nose. I thought it was done but then I watched as mystery boy charged full force bringing two guys down with him. The other two men were about to take fire but I took that chance firing four rounds right into both knee caps of both men.

Soon students and teachers started rushing in lane was the first one to fall over one of the guys who were dead because of a throwing star to the head.

"Oh my god!" Lane screamed getting up right away.

I got from my place and mystery boy got up wincing the injuries he had gotten were bleeding badly and when I saw his back finally I gasped. Because he was wearing a wife beater I could see he had the same tattoo as Dark and everything…who was this guy I watched him turn to me smiling he jogged over to me before turning to jade who came rushing out from behind the curtains with Cat.

Jade jumped into me holding me close crushing me against her I can officially say I fought and won while horny as hell. I had to make Jade know how horny I am so I grabbed her ass squeezing it kissing her cheek.

"It's alright sweetheart" I said smiling.

"Why must you always fight alone dammit I am capable of fighting and kicking ass" Jade was scolding me but I knew it was out of love and concern I know she hated me protecting her but I couldn't deal with her getting hurt or worse.

"Cat I'm glad you're alright" The mystery boy was smiling coming over to Cat smiling woah…déjà vu… his smile reminded me so much of Dark's.

"Thanks..." Cat smiled back but I could tell her mind was on Dark.

"What is your name...?" Jade asked looking at the male.

"My names Alex" He said giving us that famous Dark kind of smile.

"Well…Dar-"I was interrupted as lane came over and the security of the school started coming in with the police and ambulance for the guys who aren't dead.

"Will someone tell me what happened?" Lane said obviously still in shock about falling on a dead body.

"We were looking for dark and then Alex appeared from behind the curtains and then we all ducked for cover as ninja stars were being thrown at us and then badass Tori and Alex took them down." Cat said smiling at me aw got to love Cat.

"Ah well...i'm going with the cops and such…these men will defiantly be seeing prison" Lane excused him afterwards leaving us with Alex alone.

"Hm…those men defiantly were the ones from your house Tori" Woah wait not only does he know my name he knows what happened at my house this weekend who the fuck is he.

"Don't worry im not an enemy calm down Tori" as if he was reading my thoughts…woah wtf who is he I felt Jade squeeze my hand and I looked over to her and looked down to where she was pointing and I noticed my claws suddenly appeared…oh dear good thing Cat was busy with Alex.

"Yeah…alright I trust you for now" is all I could say smiling softly at Alex.

"I have to go for now to get these injuries all checked out I'll see you guys later since I'm performing tomorrow" Alex said before leaving causing me to watch him leave as I thought to myself who he was.

"Oh Tori…I need practice putting on make-up and such do you mind tonight if I come over and we can do it then?" Cat asked in her sweet voice.

"Yeah of course Cat Jade want to come over as well?" I smirked looking at her.

"Yeah ill join you two" Jade grinned back.

"yay it's a plan then!" Cat said oh tonight was defiantly going to be fun.

***** SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS CHPATER IS SUPER LONG but now it's up so all is right with the world. I now will have more time to write the chapters WOOO the two songs in this chapter are LIGHTENING AND HEART VACANCY by THE WANTED. ALSO who is ALEX? And does cat have a secret AND DOES JADE NOW SHIFT IN THE NIGHT TOO AND HAVE HELAING CAPABLITIES? WHO ARE THESE GUYS TRYING TO KILL THE GANG AND AM I TOO CRUEL TO ROBBIE? Who thinks CAT AND DARK ARE CUTE TOGETHER? AND DAMNNN TORI'S GOT SKILLS WITH A GUN SHE WA SLIKE POP YOU IN THE ASS TYPE OF DEAL AND WHO FEELS BAD FOR LANE? AND WHO LOVES TORI'S OUTFIT AND WILL TORI GET JADE BACK AND EVEN WHEN HORNY TORI CAN KICK MAJOR ASS. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHPATER AND REVIEW IT *******


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**That night at Tori's**

**Jade POV**

Today was defiantly eventful to say the least…who the fuck was Alex…and those men that came into the school. Damn my head hurts too much thinking but damn could Tori wield a gun her father must have gave her lessons cause damn she had serious killer aim…defiantly not someone to fuck with.

These men defiantly weren't the same as before each time they were different and defiantly with more fire power each time…Tori got a phone call from her father telling her Blaze was killed in his jail cell…so it couldn't have been him. The man Dark took out and disappeared for a while…I have no doubt his dead especially not with the look in Dark's eyes...so there's no way it could be him ether…so who was after us so bad and how are they getting access to a school without any suspicious to arise?

Damn I'm thinking too much but hell….there's been so much going on how can't anyone just stop to think…well technically I should be putting cloths on seeing as I'm going to Tori's to hang with her and Cat. Alright enough thinking I need to put on cloths and try not to get raped by Tori…like damn…she almost raped me in front of everyone in our Art class… not that I wouldn't mind because damn who would mind getting fucked by Tori. Chuckling I put on a pair of black and black and silver shorts with a white and black tank top before heading out the door. I decided I wouldn't put too much on seeing as I wouldn't be surprise if Tori jumps me while I'm there with Cat my own fault for keeping the vibrator on and making her so horny…smirking I headed out the door and to my car…off to Tori's I go.

**Tori POV**

God I'm lucky Jade spared me by finally taking out that vibrator that she had me have on the whole day but when period hit she finally took the damn thing off. My clit was probably super hyper sensitive now…god it feels weird to walk without that vibrator on I'm surprise my legs didn't give out from so much stimulation. Today was defiantly a wild one…. Whoever is pulling the strings and sending these guys sure as hell knows how to get them to their target…and Alex Jesus Christ he busted moves like Dark…whoever he is I'm glad his on our side and not theres. Shit my back stings like a motherfucker I was finally home from school and was getting ready because Cat and Jade were coming over.

I decided to shower and have a change in cloths but when I turned I gasped loudly before groaning as my back stung more…my back was glowing and stinging which it rarely did unless I needed to shift but this time…my tattoo looked like it was pulsating and moving there were black designs coming off it literally starting to spread. I hissed out loud grabbing the sink before I gasped opening my eyes wide noticing my eyes were changing I needed control whatever this was defiantly wasn't getting the better of me. The sink was starting to crack against my force as I tried to suck in the pain and look at myself in the mirror only to gasp seeing my eyes were blood red with black slits…that defiantly was new…fuck my fangs were throbbing what the hell was going on with me. AS soon as the pain came it was gone as soon as I looked in the mirror….straightening my back I had no time to ponder about the pain and the eyes and everything else in this world. I set off to my room to dress and be downstairs by the time Cat and Jade came.

I was downstairs in record time as the doorbell rang signaling my guests were here. Jumping over the railing and landing on my feet I hummed knowing my parents would question how I was so limber to jump off the railing and not break something. Stretching my arms as I make it to the door I open it and almost fall over at the force of Cat's huge…damn this girl has a powerful grip. Good thing I learned how to take the force and not fall over ugh...i'm losing air better tell her to lose her grip.

"Cat' having some problems breathing" I say placing my hand son Cat's arm which signals her to ease up and let go.

"Oh sorry" Cat giggles whenever she says sorry because she knows her hugs are like deadly vice grip from like a python or something.

"Alright well I see you brought your make up kit but we can't get started until Jade-" I was stopped mid-sentence from the one person's voice I was waiting to hear from ever since I got home.

"What about me?" Jade is smirking in the doorway before she comes in closing the door behind her.

"I was saying before you decided to announce yourself that we needed to wait for you" I smiled going over to her and pulling her into an embrace pecking her lips for a chaste butterfly kiss.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here now then" Jade said before both of us got stricken by Cat's hug causing both of us to gasp for air.

"Dammit Cat you should just be a football player with such force of your hugs probably could get a professional football player career" Jade wiggled from Cat's grip as I did before smiling at the flaming red head.

"Hehe sorry guys and I saw you two hugging and wanted to join in" Cat said in her bubbly giggly tone.

"Yeah yeah…" Jade dismissed that but still having that genuine smile on her face…which struck me as a time now to get my payback.

"Cat why don't you call for pizza and whatever else you want I have something to show Jade" I said not giving anyone time to protest as I dragged Jade upstairs to my bedroom while cat just did as she was told without questioning.

**Jade POV**

Oh shit that look in her eye tells me I'm defiantly in for it….she's got that feral I'm going fuck you until you black out face on. I stumble back onto the bed when she almost flings me onto the bed after she closed the door to her room.

Her eyes were a bright moonlight blue I could see the wolf in her was roaring to be let out. I should have been bit turned off by that and a bit scared but it had the opposite effect on me I was horribly turned on and thought it was extremely sexy.

My thoughts scattered when Tori's lips crashed against mine I opened up to Tori's teasing tongue against my lips greeting her tongue with mine as I could feel her hands move under my shirt and moving under my bra cupping my breasts in her hands.

I gasped into her mouth as she pinched and pulled on my nipples I automatically arched into her touch. Damn she taking no sweet time taking what she wants fuck…arghh so good I don't care that I'm moaning loudly god Tori defiantly knows how to make me feel so good.

"Fuck Tori" My hands found her back as I dug my nails into her back arching into her touch not caring a damn bit that she ripped my claws and bra off probably making them useless to wear again. I groaned when her mouth found my sweet spot on my neck growling out I dug holes into her shirt as I ran my claws down her back. I grinned when I heard her moan against my neck when I ran my claws down her back but my grin quickly faded when Tori shoved two fingers inside of me causing me to gasp as she wasted no time thrusting her fingers into e quickly.

"Your so wet for me Jade" Tori whispered against my neck I knew I was going have a bunch of hickies and bite marks all over my neck but I couldn't care less I grounded my hips into her hand moaning.

"Aw does my emerald princess want me to go faster" Gah I was going lose it I continued to grind into her hand until she added a third finger and pressed her thumb to my clit rubbing it ever so hard which caused me to cry out in pleasure.

"God Tori!" My clit was sensitive to her touch I was so close to the edge she was pumping those three fingers into me hard and fast causing me to jolt and scream her name every time she hit my g spot.

She had moved to my breasts teasing my right nipple before she bit down on my right breast causing me to scream with a mixture of pain and pleasure. My hands stayed on her back as she sucked and licked her bite mark soothing it before she marked my other breast causing me to dig my nails into her back again. This was defiantly heavenly payback for making her horny the whole day … I regret nothing.

I was panting and whimpering her name over and over again I felt her breath against my neck before she whispered into my ear.

"Cum for me baby" She whispered into my ear as she pressed all three fingers right against my g spot and that's all it took my orgasm washed over me as I came to her command I could feel her blood on my fingers as I broke skin with my claws while I cried out her name.

**Tori POV**

I let jade come down from her high my back stung from jade clawing it but it felt good and was worth it. Nuzzling her neck I give her a quick peck on the lips before completely getting off her smirking I love seeing Jade like this…she fucking gorgeous.

"Mm you going keep staring or help me find a shirt to wear so I don't go downstairs with you topless" Jade said smirking as she sat up on my bed.

"right no one needs to see you topless except me" I say proudly before going into my closet grabbing one of the baggy shirts I wear to bed tossing it to Jade.

"Put that on so we can go downstairs and yes I'll buy you a new bra since I destroyed that one" Smirking I lean in the doorway watching Jade slip on the shirt.

"There now let's go see what Cat ordered" Jade said smirking walking past me and out of my room I followed her down the stairs were we both greeted Cat.

"So…Cat what did you order?" I asked avoiding the awkward situation about why me and Jade were upstairs for almost an hour.

"The pizza wings and soda should be here…right about now" After cat finished her sentence the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Cat opened the door before any of us could I was looking at Jade but both of us turned our attention to Cat who had gasped loudly.

"Who is it Cat?" I walk over and is frozen in spot as I stare at the person in my doorway that had our food.

"Dark? You deliver pizza now?" I ask suspiciously then I noticed the food is from the usual pizza place we order from.

"Hn…" Dark looked from Cat to me and I could feel Jade right beside me.

Dark didn't move for about five minutes until she placed the food into cat's hands and put the bottle on top of it

She then leaned over and cupped Cat's face planting a full mouth kiss right in front of us leaving Cat is a daze before she looked to me and Jade and smiled….I swore….i could see pearly white fangs when she flashed us a smile then she turned and walked away holding up her wallet saying

"It's on me" then she got back in her nice all black Mercedes and left just like that leaving us all speechless.

"Well…uh let's eat and then have Cat do her thing" Jade finally spoke up taking the stuff from Cat as I closed the door.

Everyone ate and talked about today we all were still wondering who Alex was and why he was also trying to be killed by those guys or how on earth he was able to get guns into school….well so did those others guys guess Hollywood arts sucks at security.

"Alright I set up the make-up and everything I just need you to stay still Tori" Cat said bringing her make up kit closer to me.

It was about an hour and a half later when Cat finished she had a pure blissful smile on her face when she was done I looked to Jade who was trying to contain a laugh.

"Do I look funny?" I asked staring at Jade who grabbed the mirror and showed me how hideous I looked dear god I really looked like a real monster.

"Wow Cat you did an amazing job…but I think I'd rather have this off then on now" I said smiling softly to Cat who nodded.

It was only a few minutes later that I realized something was wrong when Cat said.

"Uh oh" Cat stepped back frowning.

"What's wrong?" Jade and I said in unison.

"It's not coming off" Cat said her brows furrowing.

"That's not good" I said.

It was only a few minutes later that we all realized Cat used industrial glue not make up glue.

"Holy shit Cat you used super glue! What are we going do now?" Jade yelled and startled Cat I placed my hand on her arm trying to ease her she knew and so did Cat that I was in the play that was going be done tomorrow.

"I'm going call someone hold on" Cat walked away and outside and didn't return until ten minutes later.

"Cat you were out there for a while…what phone call did you make?" Jade asked raising an studded eyebrow.

"You'll see" Cat said smiling.

Just then the doorbell rang and Cat answered it smiling letting in the one person we should have known Cat would call.

Standing in my house only in black ripped pants with no shoes or socks and no shirt or bra even was Dark. Her jet black hair was a mess and over her shoulders and she had something in her hand while her attention was on Cat a sly smile on her face.

"I'm glad you called me when you needed something" Dark said patting Cat's head before placing a dissolvent in her hand.

"This will get that make up right off your face without leaving any marks next time sweetheart if you don't have the make-up glue just call me instead of getting yourself into trouble" Dark chuckled before raising a brow looking at Jade and I.

Dark smirked at us it sent chills through my spine…I don't know what it did ot Jade but it made her come closer to me.

"I'm glad you two fixed Tori's problem form early today" OH god…Dark knew about me being horny? Shit but how… and she's giving us that look that she knows Jade and I had sex oh god…she knows got to stay calm.

I'll be going for the night" Dark turned kissing Cat on the cheek before exiting out the door like it was no big deal.

"Alright well let's get that make up off then" Cat smiled walking over to me least I won't have to walk around with this scary make up on thanks to Dark and her mysterious ways.

**An hour later**

"Well Tori your free of all specs of make-up and I have to go for the night thanks for everything guys see you a school bye!" And just like that Cat was out the door and gone leaving me and Jade alone.

"It's getting late babe I'm going head out to" Jade said after an hour of just cuddling on the couch with me.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then" I smile kissing her softly before going to the door with her watching her leave in her car tomorrow was defiantly going be interesting.

**The next day**

**Jade POV**

For once school in holly wood arts went uneventful no one was trying to shoot at us and we actually had a peaceful day. I picked out a certain song for tonight I was dedicating to Tori I was going last after everyone so Tori wouldn't miss it because of her play.

Cat and I were waiting around in front instead of backstage because lovely Dark was also doing a song tonight Cat was curious because Dark hadn't said a word what song and what she was doing to anyone.

The lights dimmed down and Music started to play and that when Dark came out from the curtains. Dark was wearing black tuxedo pants but a black half way undone revealing her very nice upper body she was sporting a black and red laced bra her hair was straightened and it flowed of her shoulders she took off her sunglasses as the music began to play.

I could feel Cat straighten up and the tension radiate off her as girls from our school were entering onto the stage as Dark's voice began to ring through.

_Take it off I wanna love you and everybody wanna touch you_

_You movin right wanna see what's up under then back it up, beep beep like a trucker._

_Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face_

_But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter_

I could have sworn that Cat was giving off so much jealous angry vibes that any second now she would just kill every single last girl on stage as they began to strip to the chorus.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)_

_God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!_

_Girl I just wanna see you..._

Dark defiantly had a sensual voice and I have no idea how she got the school to let stripper poles and this song to be played but defiantly worked for her except Cat was ready to pounce with so much possessive fury I think all would run in fear. The girls were defiantly oozing over Dark which was kind of nasty in its own way but I did not expect what happened next.

After the second verse the spotlight shifted onto Cat and I well more for Cat so I fled as Dark came off stage as the girls were still dancing as the chorus picked up again as Dark was standing right in front of Cat stroking her cheek as she sang.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)_

_God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!_

_Girl I just wanna see you..._

That defiantly changed Cat's mood 360 instead of being jealous and angry she was now swooning over Dark's words with a light blush on her cheeks.

The song finally ended and in front of the whole crowd Dark kissed Cat with a full blown passionate kiss causing many to gasp and applaud loudly.

It was soon time for the play by the time it was over the crowd was clapping and wooing so loudly people would think there was a football game going on in here.

Tori was wonderful for the female role she did a fabulous job after the crowd settled down it was my time to shine I got up on stage and made sure Cat had dragged Tori from backstage to see me. This was going to her and she needed to know that I was dedicating this to her.

The music started playing and I had to be honest I was a bit nervous well I hope she at least likes the song.

"This song I am dedicating it to my lovely girlfriend Tori Vega!" I smile pointing at her as I begin to sing.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_Oh, oh_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it._

_'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

I began to dance the smile on my face growing as I sung the pre chorus.

_Yo-u said "Hey,_

_What's your name? "_

_It took one look_

_And now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

I ended up jumping off stage the spotlight still following me as I grabbed Tori's hand and brought her up on stage with me both of us smiling brightly. I was surprised when she sang the chorus along with me it only caused my heart to do flip flops.

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smile_

_I-I_

I continued to sing to Tori she only joined in on the chorus but it meant she was enjoying this as much as I was. The song finally ended and before I could say anything Tori crashed her lips against mine wrapping her arms around me tightly. The crowd was applauding so loudly and whistling but I could have cared less all that matter what the girl kissing me.

**Tori POV**

Tonight went off with fireworks literally it was defiantly an amazing night not just for the audience. Jade and I were hanging about the audience were filing out and almost all the crew and students had gone home and that's when we heard the arguing which shocked us was it was Cat and her parents.

We were coming closer when we heard bits of the argument.

"Why should I care what you think about who I date?!" Cat screamed our attention turned to Dark that had an expressionless look on her face.

"We didn't raise you to be like this" Cat's father said angrily.

"You guys are not even home because you're always off with my brother! Don't tell me you raised me when I mostly raised myself!" Cat yelled in a bitterly tone.

"Don't raise your voice at us young lady!" Cat's mother yelled.

"I will talk to you two as I please!" Cat growled at her parents which shocked everyone but Dark.

Damn Cat was really pissed off about her parents I would have interceded but then I got chills up my spine something in the air wasn't right. I looked to jade who felt it too and then we knew something was really wrong when we saw Dark's facial expression change to a very cold killer like expression.

Dark grabbed Cat pulling her close to her body as she then tosses Cat sideways into Jade and I before taking Cat's parents to the floor just in time for two knives to graze both Dark's cheek.

"Stay down and that's an order" Dark order Cat's parent before looking at me. I crotched down and took cover along with Cat and Jade.

"You won't win this time girls you should just give up now and accept your fate" Great another mysterious group of men trying to kill us.

******* I LEAVE WITH THIS CLIFF HANGER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW AND WILL CAT FINISH HER ARGUMENT WITH HER PARENTS AND THE TWO SONGS DONE WAS AVRIL LAVIGNE SMILE AND CHRIS BROWN STRIP. ALSO SORRY FOR POSTING SOOOOO LATE ALSO ON THE CONVERSEY THAT IM TALKING ABOUT CHRISTIANTY I'M NOT I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT ANY RELGION BUT MORE OF A SUPERNATURAL THING WHICH I WILL REVEAL IT'S A CULT NOTHING TO DO WITH CATHOLICS OR SHITTING ON CHRISTIANS AND WHAT NOT. SO IF YOU TAKE OFFENSE THEN SHHHH BECAUSE YOU'RE WRONG HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER MORE SEX AND GROE TO COME AND TONS OF ACTION HOPE OU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER*******


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Tori POV**

Ok so trapped again by another band of goons who seem to want us dead real bad. I look to Jade and Cat then to Dark who is only staring at the men.

"Cat and your parent's I want you to move to where Jade and Tori are when I count to three" Dark said her attention finally coming back to us but her eyes were cold…like a killer's.

Then the count began as Dark began to move into a more standing position when she hit three cat and her parents made her move as Dark screamed at the men.

"Then come at me you fools!" I sat up more as gun shots began to fire but I was stricken about how fast she moved the bullets on grazed her skin but never hit her, as she took two men by the neck right into the wall snapping their necks like it was nothing.

"Who else wants to die?!" That growl…I heard it before…in the woods…when that white wolf saved me… I had to take action and Jade leapt to her feet with me as we moved while dark tussled with the man, who spoke to us, luckily I had a girlfriend who carried scissor's with her so we were both able to take two men ou8t but jamming the scissors right into their neck our cloths got stained with blood but least that took care of two men.

But crap the other noticed us now but instead they all took aim at Dark as the man yelled.

"Fire at the girl fire!" Just like that a barrage went off as jade and I half shifted to try and help Dark.

But no one expected what happened next in a explosion that had to come off Dark tossed all of us away but luckily we land on our feet.

The dust and everything from the explosion finally cleared up jade and I were on guard but none of us was suspecting what was there from when the smoke cleared.

In the debris were the explosion came from was not Dark but Alex….with his shirt literally gone and half of his pants length was gone while the other had holes in it. His whole upper body was bleeding and there was marks all over him but his eyes…they had rainbow colored irises so beautiful…but the expression on his face was just as Dark's when our guest arrived dark and cold.

Dark's hair moved as he turned his head ot his enemy who was getting up but we all became more guarded as all of our enemies were getting up…but they weren't human anymore or ot begin with.

"So you want to go half way revealing that you aren't a normal human being to all of these around you fool I can't wait to kill you" The male speaking popped his arm back into place as all the men were making snapping sounds of their bones before they picked up their weapons.

"I think this time you shut up" Dark/Alex said before he just moved without any one of us seeing grabbing one of the men and I wish I could have torn away when I saw what was just done to the man. Alex ripped out the male's spine leaving him dead on the ground but what we saw next was an art of fiction the spine just began to turn and bend and become a sword…a literally sword made out of bone.

"Men take care of the other girls I will handle this one" The man barked well least now me and Jade get to have some playtime with these goons.

"Jad-" before I could tell Jade which men she should take she was already on the bound tackling the men with scissors on hand I saw the other me try to go for her and I roared grabbing there attention as I tackled the men my claws out as I bared my fangs.

"No one touches my mate but me" I snarled slashing the male face before kicking him unconscious.

I looked to jade who had blood dripping from her mouth but I looked closer and could tell she bit into some of the men because it didn't smell like her blood. We both got up and looked to Alex/Dark who was still battling the very talkative mail.

"You won't win this I will make sure you lose" The male smirked before he took aim at Cat who was protecting her family.

"Say goodbye to your beloved one" Then he fired we aren't sure what he fired but it was from his own blade.

"NO!" Dark/Alex jumped into of it blocking the whole thing with their left arm in the process losing their arm.

"tsk sacrificing your arm for a mere girl" You are too soft now let me finish this.

"You dare to harm innocent people to win a battle you damned fool!" The ground was beginning to shake and Jade and I knew it was coming from Dark/Alex.

"You SHALL BURN IN HLEL FOR THIS!" We heard cat gasp as we saw the missing arm begin to regrow and regenerate out of the left over tissue muscle and blood…it was like something out of a scfi film.

But what caught all of our attentions was the right side of their face it was glowing with weird black/red pulsating symbols and Dark/Alex's eyes…the irises were blood red while the rest of it was black it look like a fire….built into their eyes.

"This ends now… I will send you back your boss in pieces" I had chills going up my spine from the coldness in their voice.

"You will be the one in pieces fool" It was out of the matrix type of shit that was going on.

Dark/Alex was going at it with the guy taking hit like it was nothing. We knew Dark/Alex was wining when they sent the guy crashing into the floor.

"God dammit…how the hell are you stronger" The guy coughed getting up before he smirked uh oh this isn't good.

"Let's see if you can save your loved ones" Holy shit that guy just fired at my Jade!

"No!" I moved in front of jade and howled as the pain went through my body grinding my fangs I knew my feet were dragged back a bit along with Jade.

The smoke cleared and my body was on fire I had rage boiling through my body I coughed blood but my eye sight was going red and black as I snarled.

"You bastard…" I charged at him I knew what that burning was but Ignored it this time I was going kill this blasted male.

The male was about to attack or guard but Dark/Alex grabbed both hi arms and held him still I could only hear Dark/Alex's shout.

"Release it Tori!" Dark/Alex shouted as they made sure their hold on the guy kept him still I don't know what I was releasing but I did I roared loudly as some force went through me as I could feel my arm reach through and grasp a hold of the guy's heart ripping it out of his body in full force.

I released his heart shaking slightly I stared at the dead body then at my mind…I killed a man in one movement…..not just kill him I ripped out his heart like it was nothing. I didn't feel someone come near me until I felt both my wrists grabbed and Dark/Alex's forehead against mine I flicked my sight upwards staring into the eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

"You'll get used to it…but now it's time to dispel…close your eyes." I don't know why I listened but I did closing my eyes until I gasped loudly as so much pure energy ran through my body I felt so eased and in control I backed up and fell into Jade's arms breathing heavily. The pain and the stinging was gone my body felt rested I looked towards Dark/Alex who smiled before falling to their knees coughing I shot up with Jade and Cat who ran over we were all worried.

"I am fine...I just need to rest" Dark/Alex smiled to us before passing out.

I have questions and I bet so does Jade…I guess we just have to wait until their awake and well again….tonight's defiantly been hell but whoever is after us Dark has the answer.

We all spent the next four days out of school because it was close and we all made plans to go to a place Dark said she had that was on the water's. How could we say no to that Dark/Alex was healing very quickly and nicely and invited us to spend the vacation with her on her condo on the beach near the water.

I had rode in jade's car as we had followed dark/Alex who was with Cat…after that night Cat's parents left the next day to see Cat's brother not even saying goodbye.

When we pulled up a huge black condo with glass windows and everything we were all defiantly shocked since we also brought along Andre.

"Damn chica…Dark got money" we heard Andre say as he got out of the back of the car.

Jade got out first then opened my door and waited for me to get out smiling before she took my hand pulling me close to kiss me deeply.

Jade and I broke apart when we heard Cat and Dark come closer by while Andre was getting everything from the trunk.

"Dark…" I said looking at her and she nodded knowing what I wanted.

"Yes… my main gender is female Alex is a part of me and when released My appearance becomes of Alex two separate people one body that will change to meet the needs." Dark rubbed Cat's back smiling towards us.

"The people after us know I am not human and know that you aren't and Jade and is hunting us down to stop us from reproducing more of us…..that's right Tori and Jade you were adopted into the family you are now in…those aren't your birth parents…they died saving you as did mine." Dark looked to the condo then back at us gesturing to follow her as she continued to explain.

"The first night you shifted it alerted them that you were still alive and so they came after you but they didn't know there was more than one still alive."

Dark opened the doors letting everyone inside as she continued to talk.

"So they come after us not caring who they hurt no matter innocent or guilty they destroy everything in their path" Dark ushered everyone into the huge kitchen getting out water bottles for everyone.

"Sadly…they probably have gotten to your friends Robbie and beck by using their jealousy and anger against them" Dark opened the bottle sipping at it before meeting Cat's gaze.

"The human world doesn't know of the extent of the supernatural and how it's all tied in together… but I won't let them win…I'll protect everyone to my last breath" Dark smiled.

"Andre is human though…so is Cat" Jade spoke looking to Dark who was wearing the same trademark smirk jade wears.

"They aren't human….I am sorry but Cat and Andre are just like us…but late bloomers" Dark looked at both Andre and Cat and smiled before patting Cat's head.

"You'll see" Dark took another sip before raising a brow.

"So the beach anyone?" Dark set her bottle down before taking off her shirt and jeans in front of everyone revealing swim trunks and a bikini top that had red flames on it.

"Hell yeah" Andre said before taking off his shirt as well before excusing himself to the bathroom to change.

**Jade POV**

Dark had given us each our own room meaning I share a room with Tori which I'm not complaining.

Tori and I were undressing and getting ready to go to the water with everyone else. I was about to slip on my swim trunks when I felt her lips on my neck and her hands squeezing and rubbing my breasts eliciting a moan from me.

"Mm Tori we need to get ready" I gasped as she tugged and twisted my nipples. I pressed myself into her hands moaning before I knew it I was on my back on the floor with Tori licking and sucking on my right nipple.

"We are getting ready…I'm getting you all _wet_ beforehand" Tori bit down on my nipple and I couldn't help but move my hands into her hair arching up into her.

"Fuck Tori…" I moaned as she moved to my other nipple while her hand squeezed and massaged my other breast she was leaving her marks all over me and I loved every second of it.

"Thats my name" Tori smirked and my eyes widened as she shoved three fingers inside me without warning. I screamed out and my hands moved to her back digging my nails into her back but she muffled my moans with her mouth slipping her tongue in.

Our tongue's battled for dominance as I dragged my nails down her back, fuck she was good with her fingers torturing me by moving her fingers slowly in and out of me.

"Fuck don't be a tease" I moaned louder into her mouth as she swiped her thumb against my clit over and over. She added a forth finger and I swore I could see stars as she began pumping all 4 fingers into me.

"My my your so wet for me" Tori smirked attacking my neck with her lips leaving hickies all over the right side of my neck as I dragged my nails down her back again.

"God…I'm not going last much longer" I screamed and moaned as Tori pumped her fingers faster and harder hitting my g spot over and over with a great force.

"Then cum for me" Tori whispered against my neck until I felt her fangs sink into my shoulder causing me to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as I orgasmed hard onto her fingers.

I felt her fingers slip out of me which caused me to shiver a bit as she looked at me her bright colored blue eyes were captivating as she kissed my cheek. I cupped her face kissing her deeply the week has been hell and I knew she was still shaken up by the fact she killed a man in cold blood but she knew and I knew she was no monster.

"alright let's go before they think we would rather fuck each other than hang out" I said smiling slipping on my trunks and bikini top watching Tori as she did the same.

We had counter colors hers was black and a bright blue while mine was black and emerald green. We smiled lacing our hands together as we met everyone in the kitchen of Dark's condo.

"Everyone ready?" Dark said coming out of no were with a black and white trunks and black with white skulls bikini top she looked exotic with her hair down her silver colored eyes sparkled as she smiled at all of us.

"We are all good let's head to the beach!" Cat said smiling leading the way with everyone in tow.

We all made ourselves comfortable in the sand well except Cat and Andre who wanted to go for a swim. Dark had left us to get drinks and food while I and Tori laid out the towels and such getting ourselves nice and cozy.

It had about 15 minutes and still no sign of Dark we assumed she got caught up until we heard Andre and Cat padding over we looked to Cat's face she seemed angry.

"Hey guys what's up?" Tori sat up seeing the distress in Cat.

"You guys see that girl with Dark she's all over her and we want to know who she is and Cat wants to know if she can do her face in" Andre said smiling at Cat who smiled softly at his light joking.

"Well let's go find out" I said getting up and going over to Dark who was fighting off the woman with a cold look on her face.

"Hey Dark what's happening?" I said crossing my arms under my chest.

"Nothing…Kimberly was just leaving" Dark said her name full of bitterness and distain as she looked to the caramel eye colored girl.

The girl was defiantly a looker tanned with black flowing hair but she was built you could see the two pack she was sporting along with nice sized breasts and a sweet ass to go along with the curves. But it was her eyes that stood out more they were sparkling caramel brown it was like looking into a pool of creamy caramel.

"I don't want to leave I want to be with you" Kim said stroking Dark's arm you could feel the tension growing.

"Kim I don't think you should be doing that" Tori said her eyes shifting to Cat who was all but fuming with anger.

Dark saw this and walked over to Cat stroking her cheek before picking Cat up crushing her against her body.

"It's alright kitty this day is for you don't get angry I want to see that smile." Dark said getting a smile from Cat her wrapped her arms around her now it was Kim's turn to get angry.

"Kimberly I think you should leave before you ruin the day for the people I care for" Dark said her eyes becoming that cold killer….

"You should come back to me….we are meant to be" Kim said closing the space between her and Dark as Dark put Cat down.

"No you lost that privilege a long time ago" Dark said unphased by Kim's touches.

"Come back with me…" Kim said her eyes pleaded whatever happened between Dark and Kim it defiantly killed Dark more than it did Kim.

'No. I am happy here with Cat and the rest of the people you see right now" Dark said looking to Cat patting her head.

"You can't protect them you know you can't and she's not good enough for you!" Kim said baring her fangs.

"Jade and Tori take Andre and Cat back to the sands and water go enjoy yourselves I will deal with Kim" Dark said in such a emotionless voice as she stared Kimberly.

I looked to Tori who nodded and we all went back to the sand while Cat and Andre went to go chill out in the water. I looked over to Dark who was getting in a heated argument with Kimberly my senses and I know Tori's senses were going off something wasn't going right Kim gave off a huge bad vibe.

As if god just hated to make us right we could hear Andre freaking out as Cat was being pulled under water and away I shot to my feet Cat was my best friend and so did Tori but as if on cue we saw Dark shooting past us running at inhuman speed diving into the water. We looked to were Kim was and trouble doesn't ever leave us alone apparently. Men in black cloaks began to surround Kimberly seems like our enemy didn't want us to have a nice vacation. Andre came running over to us panting as he looked back to the water.

"Dark man…she was and Cat I just…I don't even know" Andre said as he followed our line of sight.

"We need to help her" I said and began to run to the girl who was taking on all of the men. Soon Tori wasn't far behind as we both did a back flip landing onto two of the black cloaked men. We saw Andre rush past us and tackled a different black cloaked man and soon all of us were "kung fu fighting".

I could tell Tori was doing all she could to not kill these men. I could hear the snapping of bones and the howls of the men as they hit the floor with broken arms and detached limbs. I was also begin careful until one of the men started usi8ng a knife I hissed at the pain as my skin met his blade but it was on gashes and small cuts as I rammed my heel into his crotch and broke the wrist that was handling the knife. I could smell an unknown blood source in the air I knew it wasn't Tori's or Andre's so the only person it could be was Kimberly's…..we all went to a standstill as the ground began to shake and then we heard a loud eruption and out of water was a giant like giant shark that didn't even look humanly possible to be that big as it crashed to the sand…but what happened next was out of this world.

**Tori POV**

A giant inhuman made shark came out of the water crashing into the sand…then exploded sending bone and flesh and everything flying all over and everywhere. Standing in where the shark laid was….Dark but she had Cat in her arms in a bridal style but Cat was unconscious. My whole body shook as the pain rushed into me as I knew something wasn't right with Dark her eyes were pitch black and she was drenched from head to toe in blood. The ground was shaking as Dark walked towards us….there I could see it there was something pulsating…consuming Dark's face and whole body it was pulsating black and spreading all over her body…her eyes were beginning to glow red and change as she carried Cat. Whatever was in control…wasn't Dark…there was too much evil aura...something impure and wrong…coming off Dark. The black cloaked men began backing off and I could smell the unknown blood becoming heavier someone was badly injured.

"Andre….Jade get back now get behind me right now" I commanded as Dark came closer Jade knew I was in pain but she did as she was told coming close to me as I watched Dark draw closer.

Dark finally was closer to us but I could tell whatever was in control wasn't fully Dark….i stayed very still until Dark dropped Cat into my arms and reached out grabbing one of the men by his face only to crush the male's head in her palm like it was nothing…everyone watched the body hit the floor.

"You asked for a death sentence" Dark's voice was cold and cruel…no mercy was going be shown. Dark looked to Kimberly who was watching Dark panting as she held her hand over the wound she had gotten from the knife.

In a blink of an eye Dark hand was through another one of the black cloaked male's…he didn't even have a chance to react he was dead instantly his body lay motionless on the floor.

"Any of you want to end up like your two friends" Dark said flexing her bloody hand as one man had enough balls to attack her …it only took not even a second and the sound of his neck snapping was all it had to take.

"Anyone else?" Dark dropped the body to the floor.

The black cloaked figures fled as if they were on fire away from Dark and out of the area.

Dark ripped off the cloak of one of the men's body and began wiping the blood all off her giving herself a much cleaner look. As she wiped away the blood we could see the veins…the black marking that were pulsing; it wasn't safe to push Dark any farther then she was now.

Dark turned to me taking Cat out of my arms stroking Cat's hair back before opening her mouth I noticed Cat was growing some fangs….they looked as if they were throbbing.

Dark taped Cat's cheek until she opened her eyes…they were beautiful mixture of reds and oranges as if staring into fire.

Dark pressed her wrist into Cat's fangs commanding her before looking over to Kimberly gesturing for her to come here.

"Cat bite" Dark said in a soft tone…grunting as Cat bit down onto Dark's wrist Everyone was frozen at the sight but when Kimberly came over I had to take a double look as she moved close to Dark.

Dark smiled softly stroking Kimberly's cheek before opening Kimberly's mouth smiling before pressing her finger onto one of the fangs. Kimberly looked to Dark then at the finger I could see the change in Kimberly's eyes they were almost like a milky amber brownish color…very pretty.

Both Cat and Kimberly drew blood from Dark whose eyes focused on me…they were a sparkling grey…silver colored so natural and captivating I knew Jade's hands were intertwining with mine as my attention was drawn to her who pointed out that Dark was returning to her normal self.

"Hey…what's happening to Cat" Andre said as Cat released Dark's wrist and out of Dark's arms and onto the ground on all fours just as Kimberly collapsed onto all fours…what happened next was defiantly a shocker to everyone but Dark.

***** SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG AWAITED UPDATE I THOUGHT IT WAS TIME TO GIVE MORE HINTS AND ABIT OF THE EXPLANATION YOU ALL BEEN DIEING FOR BUT NOW I MUST LEAVE IT WITH A CLIFF HANGER WHO LIKES KIMBELRY? AND DAMN DARK KNOWS HOW TO KILL AND THERE WILL BE MORE FIGHTING ACTION AND TORI WHOOPING SOME INTERESTING ASS AND OF COURSE JADE AND TORI FUCKING EACH OTHER BLIND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*******


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Tori POV**

Right before our eyes we watched both Kimberly and Cat shift into beautiful lions. Cat was a more orange red color almost like fire because it matched her orangey red colored bright eyes, her mane was beautiful had red streaks in its fur. While Kimberly on the other hand was a darker color almost like a dark brown with light brown streaks like the color of milk chocolate in her fur and mane. None the less the two girls were both captivating creatures…I on the other hand am not surprise Cat is a lion.

Both lions began to growl and hiss at each other as if instinct as they both looked from Dark to back at each other. Dark on the other hand was composed and fine like it was nothing new all she did was pet both of their heads before turning her eyes towards me…I gasped as I could see the beautiful captivating grey colored eyes starting to peer out from the cold demonic black and red that was haunting all of her.

"Why did they need your blood though?" Jade spoke up looking at the two lions then to Dark.

"They need blood to heal…if they lose too much blood they will become unstable and what powers they hold will become dangerous to everyone around them." Dark said but her eyes were still on me.

"And….no there lions because…?" dark knew what was going on in my mind because she smiled lightly as she spoke to Jade.

"I unlocked there creature within" Dark coughed into her hand and the smell of congealed blood filled my nose…Dark was hurt badly…

"We should get back inside its safer there" Dark said gesturing everyone to follow her but I could tell she was forcing herself to be composed and up…she was injured beyond the cuts and scrapes we got.

We stopped as we heard Cat and Kimberly growl at each other as if they finally noticed each other. Dark turned with effort and hissed clapping both hands together snapping everyone's attention to her. Kimberly and Cat stared at Dark before Kimberly growled before slowly shifting back into human form coughing onto the ground as she finally reached human state.

Cat was the next one to shift back to human but unlike Kimberly who was still conscious; Cat was passed out. Dark moved not saying a word lifting Cat up we all made an audible gasp as we watched Dark muscles move and her bones press against her skin as she got on her feet carrying Cat bridal style.

I watch Dark cautiously following he as Kimberly finally gets up onto her feet looking at Dark before just following her not saying a word as we all entered Darks place. Dark placed Cat on the couch before turning to me her eyes slightly glinting silver as she smiles gently to me before speaking.

"There's a huge emergency kit underneath the kitchen counter use it to pair up yourselves and Cat I will return shortly…" Dark said in a very soft tone before disappearing down a hallway.

Getting out the kit Jade helped me to patch up Andre and then Cat who stayed unconscious still before we repaired ourselves putting Band-Aids and bandages where they needed to be.

Jade was gently when bandaging me up as if I was going fall apart and disappear in an instant…I could feel her pain and worry that she wished not to speak.

"It's ok Jade. We're all ok" I spoke softly placing my hand over Jade's who looked me in the eyes smiling as she leaned in close kissing me.

I returned the kiss only to smile against Jade's lips who whispered against mine.

"I don't want to ever lose you" She whispered against my lips before moving away to look at me more clearly.

"You two look great together" Kimberly said to Jade and I while she finished bandaging herself up.

Jade and I stopped gazing at each other to look at Kimberly smiling to her before giving her a mutual nod.

We heard movement on the couch and turned to see Cat finally waking up and sitting up on the couch. I threw Andre the bandages to fix Cat who was rubbing her eyes before looking around frowning.

"What's wrong Cat?" I asked seeing Cat frown.

"Where's Dark?" Cat said frowning but staying still so Andre could bandage her up.

"Ah…she's in a different room fixing herself…that reminds me I should go check in on her" Kimberly said as she began walking away.

"Hey wait…take us to her" Jade said gesturing to me and her.

"I…alright but the other two stay…and if I get in trouble for this I blame both of you" Kimberly said grumbling before gesturing to follow her down a hallway that began to light up as we walked down. We ended up at a steel door that had some weird biological scanner which Kimberly touched and the door made a noise before opening as we were lead down another hallway the lights much brighter. We stopped again at another steel door were an eye scanner was placed which recognized Kimberly and let us through into another hall which at the end had a door with a number pad. Once the door opened we were brought into a huge laboratory of some sorts with long metal tables which had test tubes vials of blood machines on machines. It smelled of bleach and latex and a thick odor of sterile products as the room was brighter than a hospital room and looked like a mad scientist lair. At the end of the room was a huge machine that…had Dark inside it tubes and IV's were attached to her and then outside the machine. She looks like she's submerged in water of some sorts but what was odd she looked so peaceful until her eyes shot open and turned fully black as black liquid was rushed out of her body and through the tubes that then went out of the machine into some kind of case.

I felt Jade squeeze my hand tightly as the water began to drain and the IVs and tubes released Dark as she dropped to her knees in front of the machine taking a long deep breath before standing up. Dark smiled at us before going into the steel cabinet getting out cloths quickly putting them on even though she was still wet so the cloths stuck to her body nicely as she turned back to us.

"I assume Kimberly fell into peer pressure and let you two down into this place that should only be accessed by those I allow" Dark took a glance at Kimberly who smiled sheepishly .

"It's not her fault I demanded she take Tori and I to you" Jade spoke up which then everyone turned to her surprised she defended Kimberly.

"What?" Jade said looking at everyone's surprised faces.

"Well love you just defended Kimberly we all kind of figured you hated her" I said smiling rubbing Jades shoulder.

"Oh well...I don't hate her but I can't let her take the fall for something we pushed" Jade said looking from Dark to Kimberly.

"Yes well…now that you have seen this room maybe it be best we join Andre and Cat, but I am glad you are all ok" Dark said already making her way out of the room and down the lengthy halls.

We finally caught up to her and couldn't help but smile and laugh as we watched her get clung to and the life taken out of her by Cat's vice grip hugs.

Dark smiled at us as she gasped for air trying to loosen Cat's grip as she let out a loud chuckle rubbing her kitty cat's hair.

"Come on kitty I can barely breathe" Dark choked out petting Cat until she finally released Dark.

Dark looked around to us and then down to Cat smiling softly but I could tell in her eyes there was sadness as if she was remembering something horrible.

"Ah anyways guys I have a gig tomorrow on the beach and was wondering if you all would like to come?" Dark said shaking herself from her memories.

"Hell yeah" Andre says grinning.

"Sounds like a blast" Kimberly said her eyes on Dark.

"EEEE you're so wonderful of course I will come!" Cat tackles Dark with a vice grip of affection.

"Alright guess that's settled" Dark said lying on the floor as we all watched her kiss Cat deeply.

I looked over to Kimberly who had a slight smile on her face as she watched Dark…I could tell there was a past between the two.

The rest of the day was peaceful Dark and Kimberly cooked dinner which was Mexican night which was good they definitely knew how to cook.

Once it hit full night time Dark got up and carried Cat up stairs as we all followed suit.

Jade and I were about to head to our room when we heard Dark's voice speaking to Kimberly.

"You will be with Andre tonight…seeing as I can't kick you out…and as you know I have Cat…so be good and not kill Andre or I will bring my wrath down on you" Dark said her tone of voice changing from playful to serious….something definitely went wrong with those two…

"Dark…that is my bedroom too…" Kimberly said with irritation in her voice.

I blinked and looked to Jade who had a wide eyes expression.

"Kimberly…it's not your room anymore your stuff is gone and now it's Cat's and I's room…go sleep with Andre" Dark snarled and walked into the bedroom slamming the door.

Kimberly turned and stalked down the halls past us to Andre's room but turned around when she reached for the door knob.

"A lot went down between us…and I guess she just never fully forgave me…" Kimberly said with sadness clouding her eyes before she opened the door disappearing into Andre's room.

Jade and I disappeared into our room crashing in bed too exhausted from everything that happened to have sex…so we just cuddled and fell sleep in each other's arms.

**Jade POV**

I awoke entangled in my beautiful mate…who looked so peaceful sleeping after the day we had yesterday. Slipping carefully out of Tori's embrace I stretched grabbing a pair of sweats and a tank top I headed down stairs were the smell of bacon filled the air.

Who would be up at this time? I was glad I grabbed my phone so I could check the time…and I was right it was 6 am...so who would be ass up early? Finally reaching down the stairs i turned to the kitchen and I surprised…in the kitchen cooking was Alex. Why would Alex be out? I hope Dark is ok…its odd…to see Alex shirtless and in only blue jeans…but it looked like he had been working out because I could see fresh sweat droplets.

"Jade. Are you just going stand there or say hello?" Alex didn't turn around once as he flipped over the pancakes as he spoke to me. Damn he had to be some type of ninja or something…then again Dark…always knows when someone is around.

"I uh…yeah you caught me" I let out a laugh walking over to the kitchen grabbing the pot filled with fresh coffee and began getting myself a cup.

"It's very early why are you up?" Alex said turning his head to finally look at me strands of his black hair falling on his face as I gasped one of his eyes were bright silver while the other one was black with blood red.

"Jade! Jade!" Alex said grabbing me as I poured the hot coffee onto my arm shaking me from my stunned state.

"Argh…" I winced as Alex forced my arm under the sink letting the cold water hit me before getting some burn crème applying it to my burn.

"I know my eyes stunned you but you must be careful." Alex said smiling as both his eyes slowly became bright silver.

"I uh…yeah...I just was…stunned" I said rubbing my neck.

"It's ok you should heal very quickly…we should get everyone up for breakfast then we can get up and ready maybe go tour the boardwalk and see all the different stalls and such" Alex smiled at me as he started placing food on plates taking them to the dining room table.

"I uh…sure Tori and they would love it…but I have a question?" I asked nervously.

Alex looked at me before rising a brow smiling as he stopped what he was doing giving me his full attention.

"Is there um…a way for um…me to also have a male side?" I asked a faint blush on my cheeks as I look away.

"Yes there is. But what would your other half be named hm?" Alex looked at me smiling as I could see he was being playful but serious at the same time.

"I uh….I don't know…" I rubbed my arm blushing more.

"Well then let's get this over with come with me Jade let's give you a tough as nails male side you desire." Alex said taking me by the hand leading me outside and into a building attached to the condo.

The room was full of different symbols and tribal symbols and paint only black and red the room was white and very well lighted but there were knives on the one table that were far right.

"Are you sure you want this Jade" Alex said as he began to get ready for this…change?

"yes….well I hope Tori doesn't hate me for this" I laughed nervously…as I realized I didn't talk about this with Tori…it just sort of came to me last night as I slept.

"Alright then step in the middle of this design and keep your eyes on me" Alex instructed and I did so.

I looked to Alex looking him straight in the eyes as he stepped closer removing my shirt as he drew in black paint with his fingers some tribal symbol I couldn't figure out what it was as my eyes snapped back to his as he began stepping back. He smirked at me as he began chanting something in a foreign language…I was lost in his eyes as my body was engulfed in pain I bit down on my lip as I felt the symbol expand and cover me from head to toe in pulsating black and red symbols as I felt my body change it was painful but I felt at ease as I stared into Alex's bright silver eyes. I gasped loudly as my sight went black as I closed them when Alex closed his I soon found myself inside me and there was…a male standing there with a cloak over his face. He came closer and then took off the cloak causing me to gasp as he smirked my signature Jade smirk…I was staring at the male me…I looked fucking hot like damn. I didn't realize the male spoke to me until I heard his deep husky voice.

"My names Jace….I am you but male" He had such an interesting mixture of a dark/bright emerald colored eyes as he just stared at me.

"I'm Jade…" I don't know what compelled me to but I reached out and touched him then I felt us…almost merge or collide together as I gasped as I felt like an a blazing fire as if I was asleep.

**Tori POV**

I awoke to an empty bed…Jade must have gotten up early. Sitting up fully in bed I disliked sleeping alone…ever since Jade slept in the same bed as me. Sighing I looked to the alarm damn it was only 10 am. Stretching I smiled sleepily looking around the room before finally getting out of bed to put some clothes. Slipping into a pair of black sweats and a baggy T shirt I headed downstairs were food was already cooked and fresh. I blinked as I looked around until my senses were flooded as I spun seeing Alex and some shirtless male…with short ruffled a mess jet black hair…with a mixed emerald color…eye color…blinking the scent flooding my nose was Jade's…and it was coming off that male.

The male smiled at me and that's when it hit me as I charged towards the male pressing my palms against his chest.

"Your…Jade" I said in shock.

"His name is Jace. But your correct that is Jade but in male form" Alex said as walked away shouting for everyone to come eat breakfast as he set the dining room table up fully bringing fresh cups of coffee to each plate.

I pounded my fist into Jace's chest who was still smirking as he seemed very happy.

"God dammit Jade you're going get it for not discussing this with me first!" I shouted still punching Jace's chest until he grabbed my wrists smiling as he leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss that left me breathless.

"You're lucky your way too damn attractive" I mumbled against his lips as I wrapped my arms around him returning the kiss.

"Tori who on earth are you making out with?" Cat stated as she rubbed her eyes coming down the stairs looking at Tori.

"Well…Cat this is Jace…or the male form of Jade….who is going get it for not talking to me about this first!" I said elbowing Jace making him grunt.

"Morning chicas" Andre said smiling as he joined Cat at the table with Alex before looking over to Tori and the new guy.

"Andre this is Jace….Jades…male side" I said shooting a glare which only made Jace chuckle loudly as he smiled which sent chills down my spine.

"I see Jade wanted to get a male side just like Dark…looks good." Kimberly stated coming down in just panties and a tank top sitting on the other side of Alex.

"I see you and Andre had fun last night seeing as I can smell both of you on each other" Alex stated before taking a bite of bacon.

I looked to see Andre choking on his coffee as he stared wide eyed.

"I see your senses haven't aged a bit" Kimberly bit back staring at her plate with a blush on her face.

I turned back to Jace who had an amused and shock face on before Jace changed right there and then as my beloved Jade was back that trademark smirk never leaving.

"Well then…that was interesting" Jade spoke as she observed herself.

I grabbed Jade and pulled her into me in a crushing hug as I bit down on her shoulder making her yelp.

"That's what you get before talking to me about turning into a guy first!" I shouted but smiled before leading Jade to the table sitting down next to Andre.

"I got a message from my manger stating the gig won't be until late tonight when the sun is setting so that gives us ample time to check out the boardwalk and such." Alex said as we blinked watching Alex slowly disappear as dark returned a smirk on her face.

"Sounds like a plan" Jade said grinning.

"You know Dark you could have at least woken me up once you knew jade was going get a male form" I say biting into a piece of Canadian bacon.

"Ah…but Tori something's are meant to be surprises" Dark said picking up her plate winking at me.

Breakfast went by with easy convo and we all helped clean up and put away dishes before going up stairs to shower and clean-up for our time on the boardwalk.

Dark waited for everyone downstairs her arms crossed over her chest as she was in a ripped up messy grey wife beater and boy shorts and black sneakers. She looked like she was ready to run a marathon or kick ass.

Cat was the first to bound down the stairs wearing very short tight white shorts and a tank top that cut off revealing her stomach as she bounced up and down excitedly but it was obvious she was trying to impress Dark.

Kimberly was the next person down the stairs and obviously was trying to catch Dark's attention as she walked down in just a black sports bra that didn't really fit her and black swim trunks with white sneakers. Dark gave her a look but seemed to be focus on Cat as the tension thickens but Andre broke it almost drooling over Kimberly's look.

Jade and I were the last ones I was in a pair of ripped up blue jean shorts and a blue tank top and blue sneakers while Jade was in dark green tank top and black jean shorts with black and green sneakers on.

"Seems like were all ready to go wonderful lets head out" Dark said as we left the place noting how Cat clung to Dark giving Kimberly death glares.

We made it to the boardwalk without Cat and Kimberly killing each other. Cat released Dark when she saw balloons and cotton candy stalls next to each other….as Cat flew through the crowds we all watched as Dark let out a chuckle and had a grin on her face.

"What's so funny?" Kimberly asked.

"That's how I met her she was running around so carelessly she ran right into….she definitely one oblivious cookie…so I followed her as she apologized and ran off…she was so cute when she pouted when she couldn't win a thing…and then that's when I met you guys" Dark explained grinning at us.

"Well me and Tori are going to walk around and such we will meet up in by let's see the face painting spot?" Jade said pointing to a man who was face painting little kids and a few adults.

"Yeah sounds good" Dark said as she just began walking away from the group.

The group dispersed Andre went with Kimberly and I stayed with Jade who took us over to an artist whom was drawing people in cartoon form. We both sat down and stayed still as the guy began to draw while paying us compliments and saying how cute we looked together. He finally finished after 10 minutes have passed smiling he showed us the drawing it was really good Jade and I looked so silly he even put color into the picture. Jade thanked him and paid for the picture before dragging me off again a genuine smile on her face.

I stopped her because I needed to get a picture of this smile she stopped smiling at me as I took out the camera and grinned flashing a picture as Jade laughed as the flash went off.

"Give me the cam if you're going take picture so I can take one too" Jade said as I handed over the camera smiling at her as she also took a picture.

Jade looked at the camera and then back at me smiling handing the camera back lancing our fingers together as we began to walk again.

"It's a good picture but not as beautiful as the real thing" Jade said leaning over kissing my cheek before pulling me into a photo booth so we could take some silly pictures together.

We exited the booth after we both got our share of picture until we heard a loud scream that sounded like someone had gotten hurt. Bolting into action I ran off in the direction with Jade hot on my trail but I stopped in my tracks relief running through me when it was just a bunch of kids and Cat screaming with joy in a giant bouncy house someone had set up.

I felt Jade wrap her arms around me pulling me close nipping at my ear before whispering harshly into it.

"Don't just run off like that…that's how you get hurt" I could smell Jade's fear and worry and I relaxed in her embrace knotting.

I looked towards the bouncy house and only saw Cat and wondered were Dark was but Jade pulled me from my thoughts as she led me over to a guy doing dance tricks for money.

We watched the magic show it felt like we were little kids again watching the awe of a magician doing such tricks. It was at the time were he asked for a volunteer and Jade got picked because well I forced her to raise her hand. She gave me a silly smile before getting up on stage and did as she instructed to pull a rabbit out of the hat.

**Jade POV **

I was so going get Tori back for this like geez…all these little kids watching me.

Putting on a genuine smile as I glance to Tori whom were giggling…I turned to the magician doing as instructed pulling a beautiful bunny out of his hat.

The bunny was black with silver spots all around it….it was absolutely adorable. Smiling I pet the bunny looking to Tori who had a nostalgic smile on her face.

"You may keep the bunny" The magician stated not allowing me to refuse before shooing me off stage.

The rest of the act was great by the time it was over we had to meet the gang by the face painter who had just finished a group of kids faces.

While we waited for the others I was watching Tori get a small wolf painted onto the right cheek. Smiling I pet the bunny deciding that the name for the bunny will be shade. Once Tori finished she took the bunny from my hands and I chose to get a wolf also painted on my face to match Tori's. While I was getting my face painted Cat came bouncing over with Andre who looked exhausted from handling a hyper kitty Cat. I got up after I was done so Cat could go since she was jumping up and down. I stood next to Andre and Tori who were petting and talking about the new bunny. I looked around and saw no sign of Dark but a shadowy figure from a distant was coming over at first I thought it was Dark until I realized it was Kimberly who seemed upset or bothered.

I didn't notice that Andre got his face painted until he was standing next to me as my eyes followed Kimberly straight to the chair. Kimberly was getting what it seemed like a half moon and it looked like anime eyes along with it as she seemed so fragile and I may hate to say it but beautiful at this moment. I was lost in my thoughts watching carefully at Kimberly who caught my gaze and held it the only thing that broke it was the low sensual voice of the person I been trying to find….Dark.

"She is beautiful when she's not aiming to kill or seduce" Dark's voice startled me as shivers ran up my spine as I realized Tori was watching me with a raised brow.

"What?" I looked at Tori and then at Dark who was smirking.

"Tori and Andre been trying to grab your attention for a while but you seemed to be focused else were" I turned back to Kimberly who was finished her eyes moving past mine to Dark.

Cat must have finally noticed Dark had appeared as she pounced onto the girl without a warning.

"Oof hell to you to kitty cat….i should get my face painted no? to join you all?" Dark said grinning at us before removing Cat taking a seat as the artist and dark just seemed to stare at one another for a second.

"She definitely something…" I said in a mumble voice.

"Yes she is…" Kimberly responded to me causing me to blink…her voice was laced with sorrow?

I felt Tori wrap her arms around me pulling me against her body as I could tell she wanted my attention.

"You should be here with me…not out in space" Tori said nipping and licking up my neck causing me to shudder.

"I'm sorry…I seemed to have gotten lost between dark and Kimberly…forgives me" I say turning my head to stare at my beloved.

Tori and I just stared at each other tuning out the whole world as I turned in her embrace my lips finding hers automatically.

"It is time for my show its down on the beach we should get going" Dark's voice rumbled as Tori and I broke for air as we turned to Dark that had a bleeding…cross on her face?

"Awesome then let's hit it chicas" Andre said smiling at all of us.

We got there just as everyone was gathering the stage and everything was all nice and ready for Dark. We watched Dark get up on stage as she greeted her other members smiling and hugging them…she seemed so at peace or happy when she plays.

I laced my fingers with Tori's as everyone started coming onto the beach as it was time for the party to get started….just as the music started to play I know it wasn't just me but Tori also saw it Dark's eyes widened as she searched the crowd for something…someone. That's when it happened….the voice that was coming through the mic…was now Kimberly who was standing on the far end of the stage looking at Dark….Singing…at Dark. Tori and I could sense the flame of jealousy coming from Cat as we all moved around her especially Andre to keep her form doing anything as the song continued.

_Oh oh oh_

_In the beginning_

_I tried to warn you_

_You play with fire_

_It's gonna burn you_

_And here we are now_

_Same situation_

_You never listen_

_I never listen, now_

It was Dark's turn now as the look in her silver eyes could chill blood as she began to sing two sensual…voices full of emotion falling into sync as the music played.

_I'm thinking of a way_

_That I can make an escape_

_It's got me caught up in a web_

_And my hearts the prey_

_Do you really wanna throw your heart_

_Away, away, away?_

_Everybody's hurt somebody before_

_Everybody's been warned by somebody before_

_You can change but you'll always come back for more_

_It's a game and we're all just victims of love_

Dark and Kimberly were moving closer as it was Kimberly's turn as Dark sang along in the chorus as the heat and tension began to rise as everyone cheered and rocked out.

_Don't try to fight it_

_Victims of love_

_You can't decide it_

_Victims of love_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Victims of love_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Kimberly and Dark sang as Kimberly ran her hand up Dark's chest before making Dark move back as the music was still pounding away as dark and Kimberly didn't lose sync was it wa snow Dark's turn more.

_Now you back track_

_You're running away_

_'Cause it just happened again_

_And you just wanted to end_

_Trying the best not to let yourself go cold, so cold_

_Now you've thinking of the things_

_You thought you wanted to say_

_But when you open up your mouth_

_They don't come out that way_

_Are you really gonna throw your heart away_

_Away, away?_

Dark slapped away Kimberly's hands as their bodies were coming close in contact as Kimberly reached out to touch her face. Dark's voice was sending chills down everyone's spine while Kimberly's voice was probably giving every guy here a boner. They were still working in snyc as Dark went to the chorus as Kimberly part came up.

_Everybody's hurt somebody before_

_Everybody's been warned by somebody before_

_You can change but you'll always come back for more_

_It's a game and we're all just victims of love_

_Don't try to fight it_

_Victims of love_

_You can't decide it_

_Victims of love_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Victims of love_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Victims of love_

The song was starting to come to an end as Kimberly and Dark never broke contact as they were now singing and dancing but never fully having body contact as Dark kept her at a length the emotion…and the past rising up…whatever happened between those two…it was eating away at Kimberly while Dark was shoving her out…it was a battle…it was a true…victim of love.

Once the song was over there was a loud sound that sounded like an explosion as Dark and Kimberly shot their gaze past the crowd as an another explosion in the water went off scaring everyone as gun shots were then heard. It was definitely not a good sign as everyone but our gang left the beach rushing as another blast went off fish and water getting onto the sand as the enemy finally showed…too bad as we turned to face our enemy…it was definitely…shocking.

****** SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT I GOT BUSY WITH BEING SICK AND THEN TRYING TO PASS COLLEGE I WILL BE POSTING SOONER SORRY FOR THE WAIT HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY LOL ALSO THE SONG IN THIS IS GOOD CHAROLOTTE VICTIMS OF LOVE. DO REVIEW TELL ME WHO YOU THINK THEIR ENEMY SI AND OVERALL HOW YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FACE PAINTING CHOICES?******


End file.
